A Trip To Find You
by Halona Jill
Summary: [Chapter 10 UP!] Aku tahu, kesalahan pasti selalu terjadi. Manusia tidak bisa luput dari itu. Yang ku lakukan, hanya mencegah kesalahan terjadi dua kali. Kau sependapat denganku?-A Chanhun GS Fanfiction by Ha-Je , mind to read and review?
1. Chapter 1

"A Trip to Find You"

.

.

.

A ChanHun GS Fanfiction by Halona Jill

.

.

 _Aku tahu, kesalahan pasti selalu terjadi. Manusia tidak bisa luput dari itu. Yang ku lakukan, hanya mencegah kesalahan terjadi dua kali. Kau sependapat denganku?_

.

Attention : Yang suka dengan jenis cerita ini silakan lanjut dan review di akhir, yang gak suka lebih baik jangan lanjut; kecuali kamu terlalu penasaran?.

Enjoy reading loves

.

-00-

.

Semua orang tahu Seoul dan gemerlap malamnya. Lampu kota seperti saling bersaing memperlihatkan mana yang paling terang, layar-layar iklan LED bergambarkan selebriti populer masa kini menghiasi sebagian besar sudut kota, gedung-gedung pencakar langit dengan berbagai fungsi berdiri di atas permukaan bumi tanpa takut tergoncang gempa atau tersapu badai, mereka terlalu kokoh untuk di runtuhkan.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirangnya keluar dari salah satu gedung mewah pencakar langit itu seorang diri, mengenakan jaket kulit dan skinny jeans hitam yang membungkus tungkai-tungkai rampingnya, berjalan sampai ke trotoar dan berhenti disana menunggu taksi yang akan menjemputnya.

Taksi kuning yang datang beberapa detik setelah gadis itu menunggu, dan dia masuk ke dalamnya. Hanya meninggalkan jejak asap tipis yang keluar dari knalpot taksi tersebut. Tidak tahu tujuannya kemana, sejauh ini mereka baru melewati kawasan apartemen dan pertokoan yang cukup panjang, berbelok ke kiri dan menemukan jalan raya yang tetap ramai meskipun hari hampir tengah malam.

Iris coklat terang itu memandang keluar jendela, melihat bayangan tiang-tiang lampu jalanan seperti sesuatu yang bergerak, mobil-mobil dari arah berlawanan yang bergerak lambat, beberapa pejalan kaki yang terlihat lelah, mungkin sehabis pulang lembur kerja, dan beberapa pelajar nakal yang baru pulang, masih memakai seragam mereka berjalan di trotoar yang luas.

Saat orang lain menutup harinya di malam hari, gadis ini berkebalikan. Dia memulai segalanya di malam hari. Bangun tidur, memesan makan malam, mandi, merias diri dan keluar dari sarangnya penuh percaya diri. Tampilannya selalu _chic_ tanpa riasan berlebih. Hitam dan warna-warna gelap seperti jadi warna favoritnya, kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih dan rambutnya yang pirang.

Ada dua buah tindik di telinga kanannya, keduanya ada di bagian atas. Di pergelangan tangan kirinya yang tertutupi jaket ada sebuah tato kecil berbentuk jangkar kapal. Iris matanya coklat terang dibingkai oleh kelopak yang kecil dan bentuk alis yang menarik, perpaduan yang sempurna menghasilkan kesan yang sendu namun tajam. Bentuk wajahnya terpahat sempurna, dengan rahang yang tegas, hidung bangir dan bibirnya yang tipis dan seranum buah chery. Katakanlah gadis ini adalah definisi kecantikan dewi Aphrodite.

Rambut pirangnya tergerai menyentuh punggungnya dan berayun setiap kali ia menoleh atau bergerak, menebarkan aroma buah berry yang menyegarkan. Supir taksi di depannya merasa pusing menghirup feromon kuat dari gadis di bangku belakangnya.

"Disini," gadis itu berbicara bahasa Korea dengan logat yang sedikit berbeda, memberi petunjuk kalau dia bukanlah orang Korea asli. Suaranya sengau dan sedikit berat, seperti tipikal orang yang jarang bicara. Padahal tidak sama sekali.

Supir taksi itu memberhentikan mobilnya, kemudian memberi tahu nominal harga yang harus di bayar oleh gadis itu. Biaya taksi di Seoul cukup mahal, tapi gadis itu tidak keberatan, terlalu malas untuk pergi ke halte atau stasiun untuk naik kendaraan umum dan berdesakan dengan penumpang lain. Alasan lainnya, tentu saja karena kendaraan umum mulai langka menjelang tengah malam.

"Ya, terimakasih," kata supir taksi itu setelah menerima beberapa lembar won dari penumpangnya.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan segera berbalik, menemukan gedung pencakar langit yang lainnya yang masih ramai oleh hilir mudik manusia dan kendaraan pribadi.

Dan di tempat ini lah dia menghabiskan masa liburannya yang tersisa dua bulan lagi.

.

-00-

.

Zonk. Biasanya ditemui dalam sebuah permainan keberuntungan, dimana orang atau subjek yang tidak mendapatkan apa-apa akan disebut mendapatkan 'Zonk'. Tapi Zonk yang ini tidak ditemukan dalam sebuah permainan.

Melainkan tersembunyi di pusat kota Seoul. Terletak tepat di belakang salah satu gedung apartemen di Ibu kota. Tidak banyak orang yang mengenali tempat ini, mereka yang benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya hidup seperti kelelawar lah yang tahu seluk beluknya.

Minuman keras, musik yang berdentum sepanjang malam, partner seks. sampai narkoba bisa dengan mudah di dapatkan di Zonk. Orang hanya perlu masuk lewat pintu lainnya ke sebuah bangunan yang pagi sampai pukul delapan malam berfungsi sebagai kafe. Menjelang jam sepuluh malam bagian utama dari bangunan akan terlihat gelap.

Tapi, jika kita mau berjalan lebih jauh lagi. Akan ada pintu di bagian samping bangunan, terlihat usang seperti pintu gudang, dan orang akan mendapatkan kejutannya disana. Begitu pintu terbuka ada sebuah lorong panjang dengan cahaya remang-remang, awalnya terlihat seperti lorong buntu, tapi setelah itu akan ada tangga untuk turun ke basement, sebuah pintu ganda menyambut disana, dan saat kita membukanya, disanalah surga dunia.

Club malam yang selalu ramai, nyaris padat setiap harinya terutama akhir pekan. Tidak perlu khawatir tentang udara di dalam club, atau harus berdesakan dengan pengunjung lain. Pemiliknya berhasil menyulap basement menjadi club sekelas bintang lima dengan fasilitas yang memadai.

Tidak akan tercium bau asap rokok atau aroma seks di udara, bersih dari pemandangan seks bebas, hanya ada aroma menyegarkan yang datang dari ratusan botol minuman yang berjajar apik. Lantainya selalu bersih, mengilat ditimpa lampu sorot warna-warni yang akan membuat mata perih jika terlalu lama melihatnya. Panggung untuk DJ yang selalu jadi bahan taruhan para wanita mengenai siapa yang malam ini akan menari disana dan menghabiskan satu malam panas dengan salah satu DJ di Zonk yang terkenal tampan.

Sayangnya, sejauh ini belum ada satu pun yang menang. Karena DJ tampan –sialan dan sombong kata orang-orang- itu hanya tersenyum saat para wanita mendekatinya dan memberikan mereka waktu beberapa menit untuk berkenalan saja. Lalu kenapa masih banyak saja yang menyukainya, itu pertanyaan yang belum di temukan jawabannya sampai saat ini.

"Kau sedang sibuk?" kata seseorang di pintu. Suara musik menyeruak seketika memenuhi gendang telinga seseorang yang ada di dalam ruangan, dan dia terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Cepat tutup pintunya!" alih-alih menjawab pemuda ini malah mengernyit tak suka pada orang yang bicara di pintu.

Orang yang bicara di pintu memilih masuk kemudian menutup pintunya, suara musik yang sebelumnya berdentum kencang seperti tersedot masuk ke dimensi lainnya, di ruangan itu kini senyap, hanya ada suara napas dua orang dan langkah kaki si pemuda berkulit coklat yang sedang menghampiri pemuda lainnya.

"Kenapa lagi? Mau meracuni pikiranku dengan berbagai macam fantasi gilamu tentang seks itu?"

"Hey," si pemuda berkulit coklat terlihat sedikit tersinggung. " _C'mon_ _dude_. Sesekali kau harus berpikiran hal-hal baik tentangku," kemudian dia duduk. "Ini tentang Ibumu, dia menanyakan kabarmu tadi siang dan—"

"Ibu datang ke apartemen lagi? Dan menanyakan apa aku sudah punya pacar atau belum? Memastikan bahwa aku dan kau bukan pasangan gay? Lalu apa lagi?"

"Sepertinya aku tidak perlu memberi laporan," pemuda itu mendengus. "Ya seperti biasanya, kenapa kau tidak pulang ke rumah _sih?_ Dan juga, balas pesan orang tua mu, atau hubungi mereka. Setidaknya tidak perlu membuat Ibumu berkunjung ke apartemen, tadi siang aku sedang bersama pacarku, dan Ibumu datang tanpa permisi."

Yang diajak berbicara hanya terkekeh. "Maklumi saja, orang tuaku hanya sedikit berlebihan tentang putra mereka," ujarnya. "Sepertinya aku harus keluar, para gadis sudah menungguku."

"Telepon ibumu setelah ini! Atau ayahmu! Atau kakakmu dan siapapun keluargamu! Jangan jadi anak durhaka! Kau sudah terlalu tua untuk merajuk!"

.

Gadis berambut pirang itu mengetuk pintu kayu bercat coklat, tidak terlalu mengilap ataupun mencolok, lebih seperti pintu rumah –rumah usang tepatnya. Beberapa detik kemudian sebuah slot kecil di bagian atas pintu terbuka, menampakkan bagian mata dari seorang pria.

"Ini aku."

Dan pintu itu terbuka, dua orang pria tersenyum menyapanya seperti mereka teman dekat. Gadis ini memang mengenal mereka, dua penjaga keamanan dari Zonk. Karena tidak semua orang bisa masuk di club aneh ini. Awalnya gadis ini selalu berpikir kenapa club malam ini begitu tertutup, sedangkan club malam lain bisa dengan bebas beroperasi, club khusus kaum LGBT sekali pun.

Dan jawabannya ada di dalam sana. Dimana kebanyakan yang datang adalah orang-orang tidak biasa yang punya kehidupan tidak biasa juga. Dia pernah bertemu dengan segelintir anak pejabat negara yang kecanduan seks, selebritis papan atas yang kecanduan narkoba, pebisnis muda sukses yang melakukan transaksi gelap, penjudi kelas kakap dan sebagainya.

Intinya tempat ini dipenuhi sekumpulan orang-orang terkenal yang tidak ingin kebusukannya diketahui papparazi, terlalu takut mengadakan pesta di rumah sendiri ataupun di villa pribadi karena polisi bisa saja menemukan mereka dengan mudah, keamanan di Zonk sepenuhnya terjaga, tidak akan ada inspeksi mendadak seperti di club lain. Tempat ini bukan sekedar tempat untuk menghabiskan malam dengan mabuk dan menari seperti orang gilai atau bercinta dengan para jalang dan bajingan. Ini seperti surga dunianya Seoul yang tersembunyi.

Dentuman musik sudah memenuhi gendang telinganya. Samar-samar terdengar suara orang-orang yang berbicara atau ketukan dari sepatu tumit tinggi dari para gadis yang berlenggok kesana kemari. Gadis ini turun perlahan dan mengabaikan segala hal. Dia hanya ingin duduk di depan meja bar dan bercengkrama dengan bartendernya, si lelaki mungil yang genit tapi menyenangkan. Namanya Byun Baekhyun.

"Oi Sehun! Datang terlalu cepat?"

Gadis berambut pirang itu mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Terlalu merindukan bartender mungil nan manis ini," jawab Sehun dengan nada bergurau.

Baekhyun mendecih sambil merapikan susunan gelas yang menggantung apik pada kanopi di atas kepalanya, sedangkan gadis yang duduk di depan mejanya masih tersenyum sambil memandang betapa apik dan lincahnya bartender mungil ini, terutama saat meracik beberapa minuman untuk pelanggan. Seorang pemuda duduk tak jauh dari tempat Sehun.

"Terimakasih, aku merasa sangat tersanjung. Ah, Sehun? Ada waktu minggu depan?" tanya Baekhyun, matanya mengerling genit. Dan Sehun selalu menyukai caranya menggoda.

"Apa ini sebuah ajakan kencan?" Sehun balik bertanya.

Bartender itu tertawa. "Tidak, bukan, sama sekali bukan—" ujarnya geli. Tangannya masih sibuk dengan gelas dan beberapa botol minuman beralkohol, dia menuangkan cairan terakhirnya kemudian menyuguhkan satu gelas racikannya pada pemuda itu. "Sudah naik pangkat, eh? Main lewat tengah malam."

"Begitulah," jawab pemuda itu, dan Baekhyun tertawa menanggapinya.

"Siapa dia? Pacar lelakimu?" tanya Sehun blak-blakan dengan senyum menggoda pada Baekhyun.

"Memangnya sejak kapan aku jadi homo?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajahnya yang sepat, dia kembali ke tempatnya. "Oh, mungkin kalian harus berkenalan. Sehun, ini pertama kalinya kau bertemu Chanyeol, kan?"

Sehun dan Chanyeol sama-sama menoleh, dan menemukan wajah asing satu sama lain. Sehun tersenyum tipis menemukan pemuda berwajah tampan dengan rambut merah menyala di hadapannya, postur tubuh yang ideal, hanya saja telinganya terlalu lebar. Sedangkan Chanyeol seperti kehilangan alam sadar dan hampir meneteskan liur melihat _demigod_ macam Sehun.

"Ya Tuhan, Baek! Dia meneteskan air liur saat melihatku!" Sehun tertawa saat melihat reaksi Chanyeol yang menunjukkan wajah tidak terima.

"Percaya diri sekali, aku tidak meneteskan air liur, mana? Tidak ada jejak air liur!" balas Chanyeol ketus sambil mengusap sudut-sudut bibirnya.

"Ya, terserah saja—" Sehun memalingkan wajahnya hanya untuk melihat Baekhyun yang sedang meracik minuman untuk pelanggan lain dan setelah ini mungkin untuknya. "Jadi Chanyeol, namaku Sehun. Dan, senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Ok, senang berkenalan denganmu juga Sehun. Sehun—" Chanyeol berpikir sejenak lalu berpindah ke kursi yang lebih dekat dengan Sehun. "Maaf, apa nama belakangmu?"

"Tidak ada, hanya Sehun," jawab Sehun. "Dan kau?"

"Park. Tapi aku sedang masa renungan apakah harus meneruskan nama itu atau tidak," kata Chanyeol, nada bicaranya terdengar jauh lebih akrab. Mungkin orang-orang harus mulai berpikiran lain, kalau Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak sombong.

"Park Chanyeol, ya?" Sehun tersenyum. "Jadi, aku belum pernah melihatmu sejauh ini. Anak baru? Selebritis Korea? Anak pejabat? Atau manusia kelelawar yang hanya keluar dari sarang di malam hari?"

"Bukan anak baru, bukan selebritis, bukan anak pejabat, dan aku bukan manusia kelelawar," kata Chanyeol. "Omong-omong yang terakhir itu hanya ada di buku fiksi, dan Sehun, gaya bicaramu sedikit berbeda kalau aku boleh berkomentar, kau orang asing?"

"Dia DJ sialan sombong yang dibicarakan gadis-gadis ketika mereka melenggang di depanmu Sehun," kali ini Baekhyun yang bicara dengan membawa amaretto sour untuk Sehun. "Dan Chanyeol, Sehun itu gadis dari 'suatu tempat entah dimana' di luar Korea. Asal-usulnya sangat tidak jelas."

Baik Sehun maupun Chanyeol keduanya tertawa mendengarkan kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Bartender mungil itu terlihat senang juga dengan leluconnya yang sebenarnya tidak seperti sebuah lelucon. Pokoknya Baekhyun selalu senang jika ia bisa banyak bicara.

Sehun jadi ingat pertama kali ia mengenal Baekhyun, saat pertama kali berkunjung ke korea beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sehun bertemu dengannya secara tidak sengaja, karena Sehun salah naik kereta dan berakhir seperti orang linglung di stasiun yang jauh dari hotel tempatnya menginap. Lalu disaat dia kebingungan membaca rute dan tidak mengerti tulisan hangul di papan penjelasannya, datang seorang pemuda mungil berhati tulus yang pada akhirnya mau mengantarkannya sampai ke depan pintu kamar hotel.

Saat itu Sehun hanya bisa sedikit bahasa Korea, dia tidak mengerti apa saja yang diucapkan Baekhyun karena anak itu terlalu banyak bicara. Jadi, Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan meminta nomor ponsel Sehun, lalu tersenyum manis dan bilang 'lets be friend' dengan pelafalan Inggris yang aneh.

Waktu itu Baekhyun baru lulus SMA, hendak melanjutkan kuliah di Seoul dan datang jauh-jauh dari Gyeonggi, begitu pula Sehun yang baru lulus SMA dan mencoba liburan sendiri ke luar negeri. Dan beginilah mereka sekarang, jadi sepasang teman dekat yang sering terpisah jarak, tapi saat waktunya bertemu, orang-orang akan berpikir mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama sepanjang hidup.

"Suasana hari ini tidak begitu ramai," kata Sehun setelah menenggak minumannya. Matanya menyapu lantai dansa yang lengang.

"Itu karena aku belum naik ke podium," sahut Chanyeol; Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Begitu kah? Jadi daya tarik klub malam ini ada di DJ-nya ya? Apa nama panggungmu?"

"Entahlah, sejauh ini orang-orang mengenalku sebagai 'PCY'," kata Chanyeol, jemarinya bermain di bibir gelas, lalu menatap Sehun lagi dan entah kenapa gadis itu semakin terlihat menarik untuknya. "Punya rekomendasi nama yang bagus untukku?"

" _Archer_?"

" _Archer_?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Artinya pemanah."

Chanyeol tertawa, terdengar konyol di telinganya. "Aku disk jockey sweetheart, bukan pemanah."

" _Well_ , itu rekomendasi dariku," Sehun tersenyum, menatap Chanyeol lebih intens dari sebelumnya. "Mungkin saja dengan nama itu kau bisa melesatkan panah cinta ke hatiku? Melalui musikmu tentunya."

"Ya Tuhan—" Chanyeol tertawa lagi, nyaris terjungkal karena Sehun terlalu lucu di matanya. Banyak gadis yang menggodanya, tapi cara Sehun benar-benar lain dan unik, dan... menarik, dia tidak menggoda pria dengan cara seksual, tapi Sehun sungguh sensual. "Tanpa nama itu pun aku bisa melepaskan panahnya, bersiap saja jantungmu akan melesak."

"Ok, ok," Sehun mengangguk sambil tertawa, dia berdiri dan menepuk bahu Chanyeol akrab. "Simpan saja dulu panahmu. Aku mau ke toilet."

"Apa aku boleh ikut? Barangkali ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit berteriak karena gadis asing itu sudah berjarak beberapa meter darinya, dan Sehun membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan singkat sebelum berbelok ke sudut yang sepi.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Hello?

Jadi, aku bawa ff baru, selingan dari Maze, dan ini GS /ketawa nista/. Gak tau deh apa bakal ada yang suka sama ChanHun GS atau nggak, aku cuma coba mengembangkan ide aja, dari pada ketumpuk dan bikin greget sendiri.

Jadi.. buat kalian yang sudah baca, silakan review, jangan sungkan. Kalo banyak yang suka ff ini bakal aku lanjut, kalo nggak ada yang suka, yaudahlah hapus aja kali ya kalau diriku tega :'v

Btw, ini gak bakalan panjang macem maze, tapi gak tau bakal berapa chapter :v /ditampol/

Pokoknya, gitu lah :'v

.

.

Halona Jill

Ditunggu tanggapan kalian darlings *hearts*


	2. Chapter 2

"A Trip to Find You"

.

.

BAGIAN 2

.

-00-

.

Menjalani dunia malam sebagai DJ tidak berarti Chanyeol bukan lelaki baik-baik. Dia mencoba jadi DJ karena minatnya pada musik, bukan mengikuti tren masa kini dimana orang-orang sedang gencarnya menyukai musik bergenre electronic dan rela menghamburkan banyak uang untuk sekedar belajar DJ di tempat kursus yang semakin marak layaknya kedai kopi di Seoul.

Bakat musiknya berkembang sejak dia kecil dengan mengikuti beberapa les seperti les piano , lalu merambah alat musik lainnya dengan cara otodidak. Di masa sekolah junior ia bergabung dengan band di sekolahnya, berperan sebagai drummer di tahun pertama, di tahun kedua dan seterusnya berganti posisi menjadi gitaris. Posisi gitaris membawa banyak perubahan untuknya, banyak gadis yang pada akhirnya mengenali wajah tampannya serta perannya dalam band sekolah, sejak saat itu Chanyeol jadi begitu populer.

Ratusan atau mungkin ribuan surat cinta selalu mampir di loker Chanyeol, coklat dan permen berbagai bentuk dan rasa yang disimpan dalam kotak berhiaskan pita-pita mungil yang manis sudah seperti tumpukan kertas yang membanjiri loker dan meja Chanyeol setiap hari valentine. Sorakan para gadis setiap Chanyeol bermain di panggung. Itu semua sudah biasa.

Melihat banyak yang menyukainya, menyukai band yang dirintisnya bersama kakak-kakak kelasnya, dan banyak yang menyukai musiknya. Chanyeol semakin yakin untuk hidup menekuni musik, setiap hari selalu disempatkan berlatih, bermain instrumen musik, membuat remix dan mashup lagu, dan saat dirinya masuk sekolah senior, Chanyeol mulai menjajaki dunia composing.

Yang sayangnya harus berhenti di tahun terakhir sekolahnya. Saat orang tuanya lebih mengharapkan Chanyeol untuk jadi seseorang yang lebih baik lagi selain jadi seorang komposer musik. Dan karena Chanyeol adalah anak yang baik, dia mengikuti kemauan orang tuanya, mengambil jurusan teknik sipil, masuk di universitas ternama, dan belajar dengan baik untuk mendapatkan indeks prestasi memuaskan yang akan berguna di masa depannya nanti.

Tapi kecintaannya pada musik memang tidak bisa mengubah apapun. Jauh dari orang tua membuat Chanyeol tetap leluasa bermain musik di waktu senggang kuliahnya, tahun pertama dan kedua dia masih sering berkumpul dengan anak band dan mengikuti banyak festival musik di Korea. Sayangnya lagi, orang tuanya mengetahui hal tersebut dan meminta Chanyeol untuk berhenti.

Chanyeol sudah bukan remaja, usianya waktu itu dua puluh. Chanyeol bukan lagi anak laki-laki manis yang penurut dan selalu mendengarkan apa kata orang tua, mengabaikan passionnya sendiri dan terkurung dengan kewajiban anak selama bertahun-tahun tanpa mendapatkan hak yang setimpal. Chanyeol sedikit memberontak, dan sampailah dia di klub malam.

Betransformasi dari gitaris band populer menjadi DJ pemula yang bayarannya tidak seberapa, Chanyeol menjalaninya dengan senang hati karena tujuannya hanya ingin bermain musik. Sekarang sudah lebih satu tahun dan dia –teman-temannya menyebutnya- naik pangkat, menjadi DJ yang lebih atas lagi dari DJ pemula, jadwalnya berganti dari sebelum tengah malam menjadi setelah tengah malam.

Kepopulerannya tidak main-main di kalangan para gadis, banyak yang membicarakan Chanyeol dengan wajah tampannya itu, dan sampailah kabar DJ tampan di Zonk bernama Park Chanyeol itu pada telinga Ibunya. Dan wanita itu menjadi semakin posesif pada putranya.

Sekali lagi Chanyeol bukan remaja. Dia memilih untuk meneruskan hidupnya sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir merangkap DJ di klub malam dengan bayaran yang cukup untuk hidupnya sendiri. Chanyeol tidak menghubungi orang tuanya hampir tiga bulan ini, dan bertekad untuk membiyayai kuliahnya sendiri.

 _Satu semester lagi aku lulus, uang tabungan dan gajiku pasti cukup untuk membiyayai semuanya, setelah itu aku akan benar-benar cari kerja dan hidup terpisah dari mereka_. Kira-kira begitu kata Chanyeol saat Jongin menanyakan kewarasannya untuk memutus hubungan dengan keluarganya.

Entahlah, Chanyeol lebih sering tidak sepaham dengan keluarganya yang terkesan konservatif. Chanyeol terlalu terbuka dan liberal untuk hidup di lingkungan keluarganya. Dia tidak terlalu ingat masa kecilnya, tapi ia rasa ia cukup baik saat masih kanak-kanak dan tumbuh jadi pribadi yang lain saat ia beranjak dewasa, tapi bukan berarti dia berkepribadian ganda. Hanya saja, Chanyeol menemukan jalan hidup yang lain yang lebih menarik ketimbang apa yang di dapatkannya dari keluarga.

"Malam jadi DJ dan siang hari jadi anak rajin yang tetap belajar selama liburan, eh?"

Chanyeol menoleh, menemukan si rambut pirang tersenyum padanya. "Mahasiswa tingkat akhir sepertiku tidak punya banyak waktu luang untuk liburan dan keliling dunia tidak penting sepertimu," kata Chanyeol.

"Oh ya?" Sehun menarik kursi di depan Chanyeol, gesekan kayu ke lantainya menimbulkan suara berderit dan Sehun melihat Chanyeol yang sedikit meringis tak suka saat mendengar deritnya. "Tapi kau punya banyak waktu luang untuk main di malam hari, apa kau tidak istirahat? Tidur pagi? Tidur siang? Tidur sore?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, mengalihkan fokusnya sejenak dari kumpulan diagram di layar _macbook_ nya dan beralih pada Sehun yang sedang memainkan ponsel di tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang satu cup bubble tea yang isinya tinggal setengah, bibirnya mengatup lucu saat menghisap minuman itu dari pipetnya.

"Hey, kau tidak boleh duduk kalau tidak memesan disini," kata Chanyeol bergurau.

Chanyeol sendiri memesan espresso yang semuanya sudah masuk ke perutnya beberapa jam lalu saat ia merasakan pelupuk matanya mulai memberat. Chanyeol butuh istirahat, tapi kewajibannya sebagai mahasiswa memang harus tetap dilaksanakan, dan lagi, Chanyeol tidak boleh santai jika ingin lulus tahun ini dan cepat mendapatkan pekerjaan.

Sehun mengangguk, masih fokus pada ponselnya. "Aku sudah memesan, tenang saja. Minseok oppa yang akan mengantarnya kesini."

Chanyeol mendengus, gadis di depannya sungguh berbeda dari yang lain. Terkesan _rebel_ namun sungguh menyenangkan. Sehun tidak banyak bertingkah manis, tapi Sehun memang manis natural, tidak juga seksi, tapi rasanya pesona gadis ini memang sulit ditampik.

"Oh ya," Sehun menyimpan ponselnya di saku parkanya kemudian menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Memangnya tidak praktik lapangan? Bukannya mahasiswa tingkat akhir harus mengikuti praktik lapangan?"

"Memang, tapi aku sudah menyelesaikannya beberapa bulan lalu, lalu aku fokus kuliah, kau tahu lah menyelesaikan skripsi anak teknik butuh penelitian yang cukup lama. Itulah kenapa kau baru bertemu denganku di Zonk sekarang ini." Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"Tepat sekali," Sehun menyahut. "Dan karena sebelumnya kau selalu main sebelum tengah malam, lalu aku datang setelah jam satu dini hari."

"Ya, kau memang gadis nokturnal yang unik, nona Sehun," kata Chanyeol memuji.

Minseok datang –seorang barista sekaligus pelayan di kafe ini yang berwajah imut dan bertubuh mungil, pipinya tembam dan matanya sipit, setiap ia tersenyum akan terlihat seperti seekor tupai, jadi Sehun sering memanggilnya _Oppa_ tupai kecil. Dia membawakan satu porsi cinnamon gelato, dua yang lainnya gelato rasa coklat dan vanilla, dan satu toples kecil permen warna-warni untuk Sehun.

Yang terakhir membuat Chanyeol mengernyit, setoples permen itu tentu tidak termasuk dalam menu di tempat ini. Tapi ini Sehun, seorang gadis aneh dari luar Korea yang manis dan menyenangkan, jadi, bukan tidak mungkin kalau apa yang diinginkan Sehun akan selalu dikabulkan oleh siapapun. Dia punya pesona yang tidak bisa ditampik, sekali lagi, Chanyeol bicara dalam hatinya.

"Senang melihat kalian saling kenal," kata Minseok, ia tersenyum pada Chanyeol yang juga membalasnya, kemudian Minseok melirik Sehun dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda yang membuat Sehun tertawa.

" _Oppa please_ ," Sehun masih tertawa. "Kami berdua tidak ada apa-apa, ok? Kami tidak sedang _PDKT_."

Minseok mengangkat bahunya, terkekeh geli. "Siapa yang bilang kalian sedang _PDKT_ , aku tidak mengatakannya, ya kan Chanyeol? apa aku mengatakannya tadi?"

"Tidak, aku _hanya_ mendengar _PDKT_ dari mulut nona cantik di depanku," kata Chanyeol, menatap Sehun yang mendelik padanya. "Mungkin dia berharap _begitu_."

"Kalian berdua mau jadi santapanku ya? Kenapa kalian bersekongkol? dasar cowok-cowok sialan!" gerutu Sehun, tangannya mengangkat sendok dan mengacungkannya di udara mengancam Chanyeol dan Minseok.

"Mulut nona cantikmu ini harus cepat dijejalkan gelato dan permen manis supaya baik sedikit," kata Minseok bergurau; Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya. "Ada lagi yang mau kau pesan?"

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, melihat cangkir espressonya yang sudah kosong, dan layar _macbook_ nya yang mengundang Chanyeol untuk cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan. "Satu cangkir espresso lagi, aku butuh banyak kafein hari ini."

"Ok, nikmati waktu berdua ya. Kami tidak akan mengusir pelanggan yang sedang kasmaran. Jadi, santai saja."

Sehun mendelik lagi, tangannya meremas toples permen dengan sadis; maksudnya untuk mengancam Minseok agar tidak bicara macam-macam atau Sehun akan meremukkannya, tentu saja toples itu tidak akan remuk, begitu juga Minseok.

"Sudah pergi sana, pelangganmu banyak, kau bisa dipecat kalau lambat," kata Sehun sinis.

Minseok mendengus. "Cewek sadis ini—" dia tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, memilih untuk kembali ke konter melayani pembeli yang lain.

.

Awalnya Chanyeol kembali sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya sampai pelayan yang lain datang mengantarkan pesanan milik Chanyeol. Sehun juga sibuk menyuap gelatonya ke mulut, tadi satu mangkuk sudah kosong, sekarang sudah dua yang tandas, tersisa gelato coklatnya, Sehun sengaja menyimpan yang paling enak untuk terakhir dimakan. Pokoknya, coklat, makanan manis dan Sehun itu sahabat baik, sahabat karib.

Tidak ada niatan dari kepala Sehun untuk membagi miliknya dengan Chanyeol, tapi setelah melihat Chanyeol yang sedikit mengernyit saat menyesap espresso ia sedikit kasihan. Sehun tahu rasa pahit dari minuman itu saat Ayahnya dengan sengaja memesankan minuman itu untuknya dan menipunya bahwa itu sesuatu yang manis. Waktu itu Sehun masih kecil, dia masih polos dan percaya saja pada sang Ayah.

Tanpa di sengaja Sehun terkekeh. Pemuda di hadapannya mendongak, mengalihkan pandangan dari layar notebook ke wajah gadis di depannya yang sedang menggelengkan kepala dengan jemari yeng berputar abstrak di permukaan meja.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol ikut tersenyum, tidak tahu kenapa.

"Oh —ya," Sehun mengangguk. "Hanya teringat sesuatu yang lucu tentang espresso," katanya kemudian terkekeh lagi.

Chanyeol berdecak, wajahnya menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan. Gadis di depannya melamun lagi, kali ini sambil menyuap gelato coklatnya. Sebuah hal yang sederhana, tapi terlihat begitu menarik di mata Chanyeol. Hingga pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menutup _macbook_ nya dan memilih untuk mengamati Sehun.

Tapi Sehun sudah terlanjur dengan _mindset_ -nya yang salah —bahwa Chanyeol mungkin ingin minta gelatonya tapi malu untuk bilang. Jadi Sehun berinisiatif menyerukan satu suap gelatonya untuk Chanyeol yang sekarang terkejut.

"Jangan menolak, ini saaaangat enak," Sehun mendekatkan suapannya lagi pada Chanyeol yang sedikit mundur, sekarang jadi Sehun yang sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Kau akan menyesal sampai mati kalau belum pernah makan ini, tahu tidak?" kata Sehun dengan nada sedikit galak.

"Aku sudah makan ini, dan mencobanya dalam berbagai varian rasa yang aku yakin kau belum pernah mencobanya, nona Sehun," kata Chanyeol santai, tapi dia menerima juga gelato dari Sehun, lalu tersenyum saat rasa manis coklat meleleh di mulutnya.

"Nah, ekspresi wajahmu itu lebih baik dari yang tadi." Sehun terkekeh, merasa puas melihat Chanyeol masih tersenyum.

"Jadi kau memperhatikan ekspresi wajahku sejak tadi? Apa aku terlalu keren?" Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya; Sehun tergelak.

"Tidak," dia meringis menatap Chanyeol. "Kau sangat jelek, dengan wajah seperti ini—" kali ini Sehun menirukan wajah Chanyeol saat minum espresso.

Giliran Chanyeol yang tergelak, dan beberapa pengunjung kafe mengalihkan perhatiannya pada mereka. Beberapa merasa terganggu, beberapa orang lagi merasa gemas melihat keduanya bercengkrama, sama seperti si _Oppa_ tupai kecil yang sesekali melirik dua orang itu dari balik mesin kopinya.

Sehun selesai dengan gelatonya, dia membuka toples permennya, memasukkan dua permen sebesar ujung kelingking ke mulutnya. Tidak lupa memberi Chanyeol beberapa butir juga, tidak seperti Sehun yang memasukkan dua sekaligus, Chanyeol menyimpannya di atas pisin dan hanya menyesap satu.

"Kau agak pelit soal makanan," kata Chanyeol, melirik setoples permen di meja, sedangkan dia hanya diberi lima butir.

Sehun berdecak, menyimpan permen di samping mulutnya agar tidak tertelan saat bicara. "Ini spesial buatan kak Luhan, pacarnya Minseok _oppa_. Dia teman baikku juga, orang spesial bagiku, jadi aku tidak boleh membagi mahakarya kak Luhan ini dengan sembarang orang." Sehun menjelaskan.

"Sudah untung aku berbaik hati membagi beberapa butir denganmu." Sehun melanjutkan, matanya mendelik tajam pada butiran permen di pisin milik Chanyeol.

Penggila _clubbing_ , pecinta _travelling_ , dan maniak makanan manis, gadis di depannya sungguh unik. Dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menantikan untuk mengenal Sehun lebih jauh lagi, bukan sekedar kenal seperti gadis lain pada umumnya. Chanyeol ingin menjadikan perkenalan kali ini berbeda, sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar tahu nama, tahu makanan kesukaan dan hobi.

"Sehun," Chanyeol menatap gadis itu; Sehun menoleh padanya, menyimpan ponselnya di atas meja.

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya minggu depan aku akan pergi keluar kota beberapa hari, melihat kembali lokasi peneletianku." Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"Ok, lalu?"

Astaga. Chanyeol terkekeh, ide di kepalanya sedikit gila, tapi dia sangat menyukainya. "Kalau kau punya waktu, maukah kau menemaniku kesana?"

Untuk beberapa detik hanya ada hening melanda. Chanyeol sibuk merapal dalam hatinya, satu dari batinnya berharap agar Sehun bilang 'Ya'. Satu yang lainnya memarahi mulutnya yang bicara sembarangan pada seorang gadis asing; protes tidak berhenti, bilang jika Sehun bisa saja menganggapnya lelaki bajingan tukang _modus_.

"Wow! _Are you fuckin' serious?! YES OF COURSE!_." Sehun menjerit heboh, seperti dapat undian lotre. "Aku sedang berpikir untuk jalan-jalan keluar kota sejak kemarin, dan kau— takdir baik memang selalu berpihak padaku."

Pengunjung kafe tidak banyak bereaksi, nampaknya tidak peduli lagi pada dua orang yang sedikit berbeda dari yang lain ini, apalagi Sehun. Mereka membiarkan Sehun larut dalam euforianya sendiri.

"Ok, senang mendengarmu tidak menolaknya," Chanyeol tersenyum. "Jadi, kita berangkat minggu depan, dan aku rasa kita bisa bertemu di sini lagi— minggu depan, jam sembilan pagi, kita naik kereta supaya cepat sampai. Aku tidak punya mobil pribadi, jadi Non—" Chanyeol menjentik pelan punggung tangan Sehun.

"Jangan berharap perjalanan ini akan sangat nyaman ya."

Sehun mendengus. "Memangnya aku anak mama papa yang manja, aku Sehun, si gadis petualang." Dia bergaya angkuh mengibaskan rambut pirangnya. "Dan kenapa kita bisa bertemu minggu depan? Nanti malam pun kita bisa bertemu _disini_."

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia melesakkan _macbook_ nya ke dalam ransel kecil yang dibawanya. Permen yang diberikan Sehun disimpan kembali dalam toples gadis itu, hanya tiga butir, Chanyeol mengambil satu butir lagi untuk di masukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ah, kau akan mengambil cuti lagi?" Sehun mengangguk mengerti tanpa Chanyeol menjawab.

Tapi bukan itu jawabannya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, gadis sepertimu jangan terlalu sering main ke klub malam. Istirahat saja untuk seminggu, percayalah, perjalanan nanti akan melelahkan." Chanyeol mengusak rambut Sehun, sebelum pamit dan beranjak menyampirkan ransel di bahunya.

"Bukan karena kau takut aku melihatmu menggoda para gadis? Hah?! Chanyeol?!"

Pemuda jangkung itu tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya. Kemudian melambaikan tangan ringan pada Sehun saat keluar dari kafe. Sehun mendengus, tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dan pipinya bersemu merah.

 _Minggu depan ya?_. Sehun mengangguk, ia segera membereskan barangnya yang ada di atas meja, menyimpan permen-permen manisnya yang berharga ke dalam tas kecil yang dibawanya lalu bergegas menghampiri Minseok yang sedang sibuk dengan mesin kopinya, pemuda itu menyelesaikan pesanan pelanggan lain dengan cepat dan segera menghampiri Sehun dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana? Menyenangkan?" Minseok masih tersenyum, alisnya naik turun; menggoda gadis manis di depannya.

Dibalas oleh satu senyuman manis dari Sehun yang bisa saja membuat Minseok khilaf sejenak bahwa dia sudah punya pacar yang sama cantiknya yang selalu menunggu di apartemen sambil membuat beberapa jenis makanan manis untuk dicicipi.

"Ok, aku sudah tahu jawabannya dari wajahmu dan senyummu," Minseok mengusak rambut Sehun. "Chanyeol pemuda yang baik, dia bisa _menjagamu_."

"Aku kan punya kau dan Baekhyun," kata Sehun manja, bertelekan pada meja sambil menatap Minseok yang menggeleng melihat tingkah laku Sehun yang luar biasa ini.

"Maksudku menjagamu dalam hal yang lain," kata Minseok. "Kau tidak pulang? Aku mendengar tentang sesuatu seperti kau harus istirahat selama satu minggu dan—"

"Tidak baik menguping pembicaraan yang lain." Sehun memotong, gadis itu menghela napas, bukan karena lelah, tapi karena perasaan hatinya sungguh luar biasa senang. "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa, dan titipkan salamku pada Lulu, terimakasih permennya."

Minseok tidak sempat membalas karena tadi ia sedang membersihkan konternya, dan saat ia selesai Sehun sudah keluar dari kafe. Gadis itu berjalan lambat di atas trotoar kota Seoul, menjinjing tasnya seperti anak kecil hingga tas itu berayun ke depan dan ke belakang, senyum manis terpatri di bibirnya, dan wajah putih itu terlihat merona, bahkan terlihat dari kejauhan.

Siapa yang menyangka kalau panah itu datang secepat ini.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

A/N

Seneng banget ternyata banyak juga yang suka sama ff ini my God T.T

Terus, ini ff per-chapternya juga emang gak panjang-panjang :v. Jadi sabar aja yang pengen cepet-cepet banyak momen ChanHun, yang pengen panjang ceritanya. Ff ini sebenernya cuma coba-coba, mau tau, apa ada yang suka ChanHun GS gitu hehe.

As always, makasih banyak yang udah baca dan review, yang fav-follow juga. I love u darls wkwkw

Jangan bosen baca dan review ya

.

.

Halona Jill


	3. Chapter 3

"A Trip to Find You"

.

.

BAGIAN 3

.

-00-

.

Ucapan Chanyeol diserap baik-baik oleh Sehun. Pukul empat sore Sehun keluar dari kamarnya, memakai setelan olahraga ketat yang mencetak lekuk tubuhnya, bagian atas dari tubuhnya ditutup oleh jaket putih senada dengan sepatunya. Rambut pirangnya diikat satu tinggi-tinggi seperti ekor kuda yang bergoyang saat Sehun bergerak.

Gadis itu keluar dari gedung apartemennya, berlari kecil ke arah utara, belum tahu tujuannya kemana, tapi di kepalanya terlintas sebuah taman yang teduh dan tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Cuaca hari ini sungguh baik tidak terlalu panas dan tidak mendung, bahkan langit pun mengerti perasaan hati Sehun.

Biasanya Sehun hanya olahraga di dalam kamarnya dengan treadmill, tapi hari ini gadis itu ingin keluar. _Toh_ Seoul di siang atau sore hari juga tidak terlalu buruk, hanya sedikit padat dan berisik oleh suara kendaraan saja.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa dia bisa tahan dengan suara musik di club malam dan ramainya lantai dansa?. Tidak tahu, jawabannya hanya Sehun yang tahu, dan gadis itu hanya tertawa apabila ada orang yang menanyakan hal itu padanya.

Taman yang Sehun tuju sesuai dugaannya tidak terlalu ramai, hanya ada beberapa remaja yang sedang berkumpul entah melakukan apa, juga beberapa orang yang berolahraga sepertinya. Tapi ramai atau tidak Sehun tetap tidak bisa mendengarkan percakapan di sekitarnya karena telinga gadis itu tersumpal headset dengan suara musik yang kencang.

Sehun segera mencari tempat duduk panjang untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya sejenak. Dia memilih tempat yang sedikit jauh dari orang-orang, ia duduk meluruskan kakinya. Mengambil ponsel yang disimpan di lengannya dan menemukan notifikasi pesan. Ia mengernyit, nomor tidak dikenal.

 _Benar ini dengan Nona Sehun? Coba tebak siapa cowok keren yang mengirim pesan ini?_

Sehun terkekeh, si DJ Park kurang kerjaan yang mengirimnya pesan. Tentu saja Sehun tahu, mana ada laki-laki yang mengirim pesan padanya dengan bahasa Korea –pengecualian untuk Baekhyun dan Minseok; Sehun sudah menyimpan nomor ponsel mereka. Tapi Sehun tidak berniat membalasnya, nanti saja.

Tiba-tiba sebuah panggilan masuk, Sehun mengernyit lagi. Bukan dari Chanyeol, tapi dari seseorang yang sudah jelas sangat dikenalnya, yang seringkali panggilannya diabaikan oleh Sehun tapi tidak pernah bosan untuk menghubungi gadis bandel satu ini. Dan kali ini Sehun menjawabnya.

"Hallo ma," kata Sehun singkat.

" _Gadis nakal!_ " Suara wanita itu memekik di telepon, padahal baru dua kata yang keluar. " _Tumben mengangkat teleponnya? Tidak sibuk lagi? Tidak tidur sore lagi? Tidak—"_

"Tidak ma," Sehun terkekeh, Ibunya memang cerewet tapi itu menyenangkan. "Aku sedang ada di luar, lari sore. Cuaca hari ini bagus sekali.

" _Mama tidak tanya cuaca hari ini,"_ kata wanita itu ketus. _"Hampir satu bulan, setelah kau sampai di bandara dan apartemenmu kau tidak menelepon Mama lagi? Ponselmu rusak atau kenapa? Kalau saja Mama tidak tahu kontak temanmu itu siapa namanya?"_

"Baekhyun Ma," jawab Sehun, kali ini dia menahan tawanya.

" _Iya. Baekhyun, kalau saja Mama tidak punya kontak Baekhyun, Mama pasti sudah mengirim agen FBI untuk menemukanmu di Korea!"_

"Ma," Sehun merengek. "Aku sudah beberapa kali ke Korea, tidak perlu khawatir—" Sehun bisa mendengar Ibunya menghela napas, itu artinya Ibunya mengalah. "Ah, dan aku akan keluar kota minggu depan, dengan temanku."

" _Perempuan atau laki-laki?"_

Jeda beberapa detik sebelum Sehun terkekeh, Ibunya bisa menebak kalau yang pergi bersama anak gadisnya adalah seorang laki-laki. Sehun selalu seperti itu sejak dulu, saat akan keluar dengan anak laki-laki dia akan memberi jeda untuk berpikir apakah perlu mengatakannya pada Ibunya atau tidak, kalau dengan perempuan Sehun akan langsung menyebutkan namanya.

" _Apa dia tampan? Mirip dengan Song Jongki?"_

Memangnya Chanyeol mirip Song Jongki? Sehun berpikir sendiri, memang tampan _sih_ , tapi tidak mirip Song Jongki yang punya kesan laki-laki baik hati dan penyayang wanita. Chanyeol terlihat seperti _badboy_ kelas kakap, DJ panas yang punya banyak perempuan, atau pembalap liar sekelas O'Conner.

"Tidak, tidak mirip sama sekali. Dia lebih tampan, rambutnya merah, dia tinggi dan menyenangkan."

" _Benarkah? Kalian pergi berdua?"_ Wanita itu terdengar sedikit cemas saat Sehun menjawab 'Ya', tapi cepat-cepat memperbaiki suasananya dengan mendukung keinginan putrinya untuk pergi. _"Baiklah_ , _hati-hati. Mama penasaran karena anak Mama memuji laki-laki itu, kirimkan gambar wajahnya pada Mama, ok?"_

"Ok. Ma? Aku mau kembali ke apartemen, tutup teleponnya ok?"

Sambungan dengan cepat ditutup oleh Sehun. Dia tidak tahu kalau Ibunya menggerutu di sebrang sana di kampung halaman gadis ini. Tapi itu bukan masalah, Ibu Sehun tidak pernah benar-benar marah kepada anak tunggalnya yang cantik dan manis ini, wanita itu akan selalu tersenyum menyambut dan memeluk anaknya senakal apapun seorang Sehun.

Terkadang, orang-orang disekitarnya merasa iri melihat kehidupan Sehun. Dia lahir di keluarga yang kaya, lahir sebagai anak tunggal membawa nilai lebih untuknya –menurut orang-orang, bahkan jika Sehun ingin terbang ke angkasa hari ini pun orang tuanya bisa saja mengabulkan.

Tapi sayangnya Sehun tidak akan seperti itu, pertama karena dia tidak minat, kedua karena dia takut berada di angkasa setelah melihat sebuah film tentang astronot dimana sekumpulan astronot itu pada akhirnya tewas dan hanya satu yang berhasil selamat sampai di bumi. Itu waktu dia masih sekolah junior, dan film itu dilihatnya dalam pembelajaran fisika tentang gaya gravitasi. Konyol memang, tapi Sehun adalah seorang gadis penggila fantasi, imajinasinya terlampau jauh dan terkadang tidak bisa diterima orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Baiklah, itu pembicaraan yang terlalu melenceng. Kembali pada keluarga Sehun. Benar jika gadis ini lahir di keluarga yang kaya raya, dan di usia muda Sehun dengan mudah pergi kesana kemari, menghabiskan uang untuk hal yang konyol sekalipun. Semua itu bukan tanpa alasan. Lahir sebagai anak tunggal tidak selamanya menyenangkan, Sehun kesepian, itu alasannya.

Orang tuanya memang baik, selalu memperhatikan keinginannya, apapun yang Sehun mau dikabulkan, menyiapkan segala hal demi merawat anak gadis satu-satunya di rumah, dan segala tetek bengek lainnya yang tidak penting. Tapi yang Sehun butuhkan bukan itu. Dia hanya ingin melihat orang tuanya tinggal di rumah dengan cara yang normal.

Tidak ada ponsel yang berdering nyaris dua puluh empat jam dan pembicaraan seputar bisnis, kualitas _log_ dari Borneo atau apa itu –Sehun pernah mendengarnya tapi lupa-, pengaruh cuaca terhadap keterlambatan angkutan dan lainnya. Tidak ada sarapan pagi yang diisi tiga orang dengan kesibukan masing-masing pada layar tablet yang menunjukkan kurva dengan garis naik turun dan wajah serius kedua orang tuanya. Sehun hanya ingin seperti keluarga yang lainnya yang menonton tv bersama setelah makan malam, dan bercengkrama pagi hari saat sarapan.

Lalu Sehun mendapatkan jawabannya setelah lulus sekolah senior. Ketika pertama kalinya gadis ini menginjakkan kaki di Korea Selatan. Orang tuanya lebih sering menghubunginya, merasa kuatir padanya, terutama Ibunya yang semakin sering meneleponnya. Tapi Sehun sudah terlanjur kesal saat kembali ke kampung halamannya dan menemukan orang tuanya kembali sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Mereka hanya kuatir saat Sehun tidak di _rumah_.

Dan jadilah Sehun seperti sekarang, gadis yang tidak tahu tujuannya kemana. Hanya mengikuti kemauan kakinya membawanya pergi kemana. Pergi ke klub malam di mulai sejak dia masuk universitas dan bergabung dengan sekumpulan gadis-gadis penggila pesta, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama saat gadis-gadis itu mendepak Sehun perlahan dari lingkaran persahabatan mereka. Alasannya? Tentu saja iri, Sehun punya semuanya. Dan bergaul dengan Sehun hanya membuat mereka terlihat tidak ada apa-apanya.

Setelah itu Sehun memilih menjalani sekolahnya dengan normal tanpa harus bergabung dengan sekumpulan cewek penggila pesta itu lagi. Tapi kecanduan dunia malam itu tidak berhenti disana. Sehun tetap pergi, sekali pun harus datang sendiri ke tempat seperti itu. Kabar baiknya, Sehun adalah gadis yang mudah membaur sehingga tidak sulit baginya untuk menemukan teman baru yang menyenangkan.

Tahun ini Sehun masih terdaftar sebagai mahasiswi tingkat tiga di salah satu perguruan tinggi ternama di negara tempat sekarang dia tinggal, Sehun memutuskan jauh dari orang tua setelah lulus sekolah senior. Siklus hidupnya yang menyimpang tidak menjadikan Sehun malas belajar. Gadis itu tetap berjalan sesuai dengan jadwal, absensinya selalu hampir penuh, tugas-tugas dikerjakan dengan baik, indeks prestasinya tinggi, dan tentu saja, Sehun selalu bisa menyenangkan hati dosen-dosennya.

Mungkin hal itu juga yang menyebabkan orang tua Sehun tidak pernah otoriter terhadap putrinya. Sehun dibebaskan melakukan apapun dan memilih keputusan sendiri, karena mereka percaya pada putrinya. Dan selagi putrinya tidak membuat kekacauan besar yang mengganggu akademisnya.

.

Sehun sampai di apartemennya. Tubuhnya lengket oleh keringat, napasnya sudah stabil setelah diatur beberapa menit saat dalam lift tadi. Ia melepaskan headset dari telinganya dan mengecek ponselnya. Tidak ada pesan lagi dari Chanyeol. Sehun hanya tersenyum, dia yakin DJ tampan dengan rambut merah menyala itu hanya main-main.

Dia memilih menyimpan ponselnya dan bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi. Pokoknya hari ini Sehun tidak akan pergi keluar kamar, waktunya akan dihabiskan dengan menonton tv, atau mungkin mendengarkan musik lalu tidur jam delapan dan tidak pergi ke klub malam.

.

Tapi Sehun tidak menyangka kalau prasangkanya pada Chanyeol itu salah. Notifikasi panggilan tidak terjawab dan pesan singkat menumpuk dari Chanyeol saat Sehun membuka kunci layar ponselnya. Isi pesannya hampir sama dari sekitar belasan pesan hanya satu yang beda, pesan yang paling pertama yang tidak dibalas oleh Sehun.

Gadis itu terkekeh pelan; berpikir sejenak memilih kalimat yang tepat untuk membalas pesan Chanyeol. Dan belum beberapa menit, ponselnya sudah berdering lagi. Nomor ponsel Chanyeol tertera di layarnya.

"Hallo, Chanyeol-ssi." Sehun menahan senyumnya. Perasaanya tidak karuan seperti gadis remaja labil di masa puber tiga belas tahun.

" _Ah, akhirnya kau menjawab teleponku juga."_ Sehun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya lagi. Sudut bibirnya terangkat perlahan dan pupil matanya membesar, menandakan Sehun merasa senang.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang penting, Chanyeol?"

" _Oh tidak, hanya memastikan saja kalau Baekhyun tidak menipuku dengan nomor gadis lain."_

"Memangnya kau yakin ini _Sehun_ yang menjawab teleponmu?"

Chanyeol tertawa di sebrang sana, terdengar juga suara laki-laki yang menggerutu tentang betapa berisiknya Chanyeol dan menyuruh pemuda jangkung itu untuk bicara di kamar saja. Sehun ikut terkekeh mendengarnya, meski tidak tahu siapa yang bicara.

" _Tentu saja, kau dan logat bicaramu yang unik itu, mana mungkin aku melupakannya— jadi Sehun, bisa kau beritahu aku asalmu?"_

Sehun menimang-nimang apakah harus memberitahu Chanyeol atau tidak. Tapi laki-laki itu menunggu di teleponnya, dan sepertinya Chanyeol sangat penasaran. "New York." Sehun menjawab dengan cepat.

" _Wow! New York? Serius?! Kau sungguh tidak terlihat seperti gadis Amerika, Sehun."_ Chanyeol terkekeh _. "Aku kira kau dari suatu tempat di Eropa."_

"Yah, Amerika atau Eropa sama saja, sama-sama bukan dari Asia," kata Sehun main-main.

" _Tidak-tidak,"_ Chanyeol menjawab dengan cepat. _"Kalau gadis Amerika adalah mereka yang super hot, maka kau adalah satu dari gadis Eropa yang seksi, anggun, elegan, dan menarik hati."_

Kali ini Sehun yang terkekeh, meskipun dia juga berpikir dalam kepalanya seperti cewek-cewek Eropa yang _gak_ kalah _hot_ dari keluarga Kardashian misalnya. "Belajar menggombal dari mana? Aku tersanjung mendengarnya."

" _Ilham dari Tuhan."_ Chanyeol ikut terkekeh. _"Baiklah, aku rasa aku harus melanjutkan tugas akhir-ku. Sampai nanti Sehun."_

Sambungan ditutup lebih dulu oleh Chanyeol sebelum Sehun sempat mengucapkan kata 'ya' dan 'bye' dan hal itu membuat gadis manis ini merasa sedikit kesal, seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang setelah suara Chanyeol tidak terdengar lagi di telinganya. Sehun menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya setelah beberapa detik, dan mendapati bahwa layar ponselnya sudah terkunci dan gelap lagi.

Pada akhirnya Sehun memilih _move on_ dari ponselnya dan beranjak menuju kursi yang sengaja ditaruh di balkon apartemennya. Selama di Seoul, Sehun lebih sering melihat matahari tenggelam dibandingkan matahari terbit karena siklus hidupnya yang berantakan, pergi malam, tidur menjelang pagi hari lalu bangun saat siang atau menjelang sore hari.

Suasana tempat ini juga mendukungnya untuk hal-hal semacam _itu_. Jadi, dia tidak menyesal telah merengek pada Ibunya untuk membeli apartemen ini. Meskipun hanya sebagai tempat singgah saat Sehun liburan ke Seoul, tapi itu lebih baik daripada harus menginap di hotel menurut Sehun, karena saat musim liburan hotel cepat penuh dan Sehun terlalu malas mempersiapkan segalanya dari jauh hari.

Apartemennya terletak di tempat yang strategis, dekat dengan pusat kota, punya fasilitas yang memadai, dan pemandangan dari balkon yang cukup baik. Sehun berani mengatakan cukup baik karena apartemennya tetap punya kekurangan, dari tempat ini dia harus terbiasa melihat bangunan di Seoul yang terlihat bertumpuk satu sama lain karena terlalu padat, lalu lintas yang sering macet terutama saat jam pulang kerja, hal itu membuatnya penat. Bagian terbaiknya, langit senja dan bintang raksasa di ujung barat sana selalu menarik untuk dipandang.

Seoul seolah-olah rumah bagi Sehun saat ini, seaktu-waktu dia pernah berharap kalau saja dia bisa menetap di tempat ini bersama keluarganya, menikmati hari-hari yang tenang, tinggal di apartemen kecil yang hangat dan bercengkrama sambil menunggu senja.

.

-00-

.

Chanyeol sampai di kafe lebih cepat dari waktu yang ditentukan, jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul delapan-empat puluh tujuh. Pemuda itu datang dengan membawa satu _carrier_ besar berukuran delapan puluh lima liter, berpakaian kasual dengan _bomber jacket_ , kaos putih dan celana jeans, sepasang sepatu _running_ berwarna abu-abu dan sebuah topi _baseball_ jadi pelengkap penampilannya hari ini.

Dia masuk ke kafe dan menyimpan _carrier-_ nya di dekat konter, seorang barista muncul tiba-tiba membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Rupanya Minseok yang tadi sedang membungkuk karena sedang membersihkan sesuatu di bagian bawa meja.

" _Hyung_!" Chanyeol mengusap dadanya dramatis. "Kau tidak boleh muncul sembarangan di depan orang, aku nyaris kena serangan jantung."

"Memangnya aku ini hantu tidak boleh muncul sembarangan? Ha?" Minseok membalas Chanyeol dengan menyabetkan lap pembersih pada wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menjauh, jadi lap pembersih itu hanya menyentuh ujung dagunya saja. Setelah itu dia menatap Minseok yang sedang menatap ke arah lain, seperti terpesona dan nyaris kehilangan alam sadar. Chanyeol ingin menertawakannya, tapi saat dia mengikuti arah pandang Minseok, Chanyeol sama terkejutnya.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang, dengan parka bermotif _army_ , kaos putih _oversize_ dan denim pendek yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya, dengan kebetulan sekali gadis itu memakai sepatu abu-abu, juga membawa _carrier_ alih-alih koper atau tas tenteng seperti yang biasa dilakukan perempuan.

"Apa ini semacam perjalanan untuk _pasangan_?" tanya Minseok setelah Sehun sampai dan menyimpan _carrier_ miliknya di samping milik Chanyeol.

"Dia yang meniruku," kata Sehun cepat. "Tunggu saja, sebentar lagi dia akan membuat rambutnya jadi pirang."

"Sayangnya tidak non," balas Chanyeol. "Aku berencana menghitamkan rambutku sebelum tanggal sidang-ku ditentukan."

"Ok, kesampingkan dulu soal warna rambut—" Minseok memotong pembicaraan konyol mereka membuat keduanya menoleh pada Minseok. "Apa kalian sudah sarapan?— yah, sepertinya belum, bisa dilihat dari tubuh kalian yang nyaris seperti ranting itu."

Beberapa detik kemudian Minseok pergi untuk menyiapkan sesuatu sedangkan Chanyeol dan Sehun memilih untuk duduk di kursi konter, mereka membicarakan tentang rute perjalanan, dan jadwal keberangkatan sambil _mencomoti_ biskuit yang dibawa Sehun –padahal niat awalnya biskuit itu untuk camilan di kereta-. Perbincangan mereka terus berlanjut sampai pada rencana liburan mereka, ide-ide mengalir begitu saja tentang rencana itu, dan hal baiknya adalah mereka lebih sering satu pendapat.

"Benar—" Sehun berujar semangat, "Kita bisa memanggang _marshmallow,_ ah, bagaimana dengan memancing? Atau wisata malam?"

"Itu juga ok, tapi setelah aku selesai dengan keperluanku, kau tidak keberatan kan?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak— jadi, selagi kau pergi untuk mengurus keperluanmu aku bisa tidur seharian di penginapan temanmu, siapa tadi?— Jongdae, atau membantumu mengerjakan sesuatu, _mungkin_ , kalau aku tidak mengacaukannya nanti—"

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Sehun yang begitu bersemangat dan mau memahami pemuda jangkung ini. Orang-orang memang mengenal Chanyeol, tapi kebanyakan dari mereka mengenal Chanyeol si pemuda yang jago bermain musik, laki-laki yang sering menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah, bermain di klub malam, dan kenal dengan banyak perempuan.

Bukan Chanyeol anak dari seorang pengusaha konstruksi besar di Korea, mahasiswa teknik sipil yang punya banyak tugas dan depresi yang bisa melanda setiap saat. Mereka yang tahu Chanyeol sejauh ini hanya tahu Chanyeol yang selalu menghibur tanpa pernah membawa embel-embel perkuliahannya yang memusingkan.

" _Nih_ , untuk sarapan—" Minseok muncul lagi membawa dua gelas coklat panas dan beberapa bungkus roti ikan kesukaan Chanyeol yang sudah dimodifikasi isinya, biasanya hanya kacang-kacangan, sekarang sudah beragam dari buah-buahan kering, coklat, daging, bahkan ice cream.

" _Well,_ terimakasih Oppa," Sehun menerimanya dengan senang hati, ia membuka tutup gelasnya dan merasa lebih baik setelah menghirup aroma coklat yang menguar dari dalam gelasnya.

"Sebaiknya kalian berangkat sekarang, kereta di Seoul tidak bisa menunggu penumpang yang santai," kata Minseok bijak, dia tersenyum pada Sehun yang sedang melahap roti ikan –melupakan biskuitnya yang tersisa separo. "Sisakan rotinya untuk Chanyeol, itu makanan kesukaan Chanyeol."

"Gadis ini memang banyak makan, harusnya kau beli lebih banyak untuk kami," kata Chanyeol bergurau, tapi dia bisa merasakan Sehun mendelik padanya.

"Sudah diberi gratis masih menawar," keluh Minseok. "Sudah, cepat pergi. Kencan selama mungkin, aku bosan melihat kalian terus disini."

Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangannya dan melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan-tujuh belas. Kereta mereka akan berangkat jam sepuluh nanti, perjalanan ke stasiun kereta tidak jauh dari kafe tapi cukup memakan waktu, mereka bisa naik taksi di halte sebrang menuju stasiun sekitar dua puluh menit, kemudian sampai di stasiun masih ada waktu sebentar untuk beli camilan lain di kantin stasiun atau mungkin tidak perlu dan naik kereta tepat waktu.

" _Hyung_ benar—" kata Chanyeol setelah menghitung estimasi waktunya, dia beranjak lebih dulu kemudian mengusak rambut Sehun. "Kita harus berangkat sekarang, nona pirang."

Gadis pirang itu mendengus pada Chanyeol, tangannya dengan rakus meraih kantong plastik berisi roti ikan dan tidak lupa dengan biskuitnya juga lalu menjejalkan kantong plastik itu pada _carrier_ -nya yang hampir penuh. Saat Sehun mengangkat _carrier_ -nya ke atas pundaknya, gadis itu benar-benar terlihat kokoh dan siap _tempur_.

"Ku tebak—" kata Chanyeol saat Sehun sedang berpamitan pada Minseok dan tangan gadis itu berada di pipi tembam Minseok. "Ayahmu pasti ingin kau masuk akademi militer atau jadi agen FBI dan semacamnya?"

Sehun berhenti mencubit pipi Minseok dan menunjuk Chanyeol dengan mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Tepat seratus persen, tapi itu hanya keinginan Ayah saja, dia tidak memaksaku melakukannya _kok_ ," kata Sehun diiringi senyum.

"Oppa, kami berangkat dulu— ayo, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, sebelum benar-benar pergi dia teringat pada dua gelas coklat di meja konter. Dia berbalik hanya untuk mendapatkan gelas itu dan kedipan genit dari Minseok yang membuat Chanyeol memutar bola matanya.

"Ini—" Chanyeol menyodorkan coklat milik Sehun dan gadis itu menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Pasti menyenangkan."

"Apa?" tanya Sehun, dia menatap wajah Chanyeol dan jalanan bergantian. Meskipun lelaki yang sedang jalan dengannya memang mempesona, tapi Sehun tidak mau hilang kendali dan berakhir jungkir balik di jalanan karena tersandung atau hal sial semacamnya.

"Melakukan banyak hal dengan bebas, tidak ada tuntutan dari siapa-siapa," kata Chanyeol.

"Tidak juga _sih_ —" Sehun menatap lampu penyebrangan yang masih menyala merah. "Kadang orang-orang berpikir aku kelewatan dan anak nakal."

Tidak ada yang lucu dari kata-kata Sehun, tapi Chanyeol terkekeh saat mendengarnya. Terdengar tidak masuk akal bagi Chanyeol karena seorang Sehun adalah gadis New York, sejak kapan orang-orang barat sana peduli dengan seorang gadis remaja yang berkeliaran kesana kemari dengan bebas.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan itu?" tanya Sehun melihat Chanyeol yang sekarang malah tersenyum memandangnya.

Sebenarnya, tidak ada yang salah dengan Chanyeol apalagi senyumannya yang menawan. Masalah utamanya adalah ada pada jantung Sehun yang terus berdebar kencang, darahnya seperti ombak pantai yang berdebur menghantam setiap pembuluhnya, menyapu jauh logika Sehun hingga tak berdaya dan hanya bisa meringkuk di sudut kepalanya, sesekali mencoba mengingatkan Sehun untuk sadar dan tidak jatuh pada pesona laki-laki semacam Chanyeol.

"Ayo, lampunya sudah hijau—"

Sekali lagi Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu tangannya meraih tangan Sehun yang bebas dan menggenggamnya selama menyebrang jalan. Dua orang _backpacker_ aneh, yang satu turis lokal yang satunya turis _bule_ dengan pakaian yang nyaris serupa seperti pasangan baru _jadian_ membuat iritasi mata pejalan kaki disana pagi ini, tapi sepertinya dua orang itu tidak peduli.

Mereka tetap berjalan dan tersenyum satu sama lain.

.

.

TBC

/

A/N :

Hello ChanHun GS lovers, I'm back! :v

Maaf kalau lanjutan ff ini lama, sempet stuck soal kelanjutan ff ini.

Just wanna say, terimakasih banyak untuk fav&follow kalian, dan untuk review dari kalian, yang syukurnya ada terus dan positif terus. Jangan bosen-bosen untuk baca dan review saja ya.

I love you

.

Salam sayang

Halona Jill


	4. Chapter 4

"A Trip to Find You"

.

.

BAGIAN 4

.

-00-

.

Perjalanan sekitar tiga jam setengah di kereta sebelumnya membuat Chanyeol berpikiran perjalanan itu akan sangat membosankan, ternyata tidak sama sekali. Waktu yang cukup lama itu dihabiskan dengan senang hati di gerbong nomor sembilan, berdua dengan seorang gadis _New York_ bernama Sehun yang punya banyak ide-ide cemerlang agar perjalanan mereka tidak membosankan.

Hal pertama yang mereka lakukan adalah menonton film dari ponsel Sehun sambil menikmati camilan yang dibawa, setelah itu Sehun banyak bicara dan bertanya tentang stasiun-stasiun yang akan mereka lewati, atau gedung-gedung yang berjajar sepanjang perjalanan, satu diantaranya milik Ayah Chanyeol, dan saat Sehun bertanya tentang gedung milik tuan Park, Chanyeol hanya menjawab : Tidak tahu.

Setelah puas dengan banyak pertanyaan. Sehun mengeluarkan kotak poker dari saku parkanya dan menggoyangkannya di depan wajah Chanyeol, gadis itu menampakkan senyuman jahil saat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Sepersekian detik kemudian, Sehun sudah mengeluarkan bedak tabur dari tas selempang kecil yang disampirkan lewat bahunya.

"Yang kalah harus _dicoreng_ ," kata Sehun antusias.

Chanyeol mengerti permainan poker, tapi dia sama sekali tidak ahli. Sewaktu masa sekolah, teman-temannya sering mengajak Chanyeol bermain poker, tapi Chanyeol memilih untuk berkonsentrasi dengan gitar atau komputernya saja, sedikit banyak Chanyeol jadi menyesal. Bagaimana kalau dia kalah dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan Sehun?.

" _Deal_ atau tidak?" Sehun memaksa, dia sudah mengeluarkan kartu poker dari kotaknya dan mulai mengocoknya dengan cepat, dia kelihatan seperti ahli.

" _Deal_ —" Chanyeol bergumam, dia membetulkan posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman dan lebih mudah menatap Sehun, lehernya bisa patah kalau terus-terusan menengok ke kiri. "Lalu yang menang dapat apa?"

Sehun bergumam sambil terus mengocok kartunya, dia mengernyit saat sedang berpikir, sepasang alis tebalnya terlihat hampir menyatu di tengah-tengah hingga Chanyeol bisa saja tergelak kalau tidak menahannya. Tapi selain semua itu Sehun terlihat sangat cantik.

"Setiap sesi muncul pemenang—" Sehun mulai bicara sambil membagikan kartu, satu untuknya, satu untuk Chanyeol, begitu seterusnya. "Pemenang satu sesi dapat makan malam gratis dari yang kalah, pemenang poin terbanyak dari semua sesi dikabulkan keinginannya oleh yang kalah."

Chanyeol tersenyum saat Sehun bicara dengan bahasa Korea bercampur Inggris dengan aksen yang lucu, untungnya Chanyeol bisa mengerti. "Kalau begitu aku akan mengeluarkan banyak biaya untuk makan malam selama liburan."

"Kenapa? Memangnya kau yakin akan kalah?" tanya Sehun, dia menyeringai. "Kau punya _3_?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, mengeluarkan kartu angka 3 dari deretan kartunya yang sudah dirapikan. Sehun menyusul dengan kartu angka 3 yang lainnya. Chanyeol menyusul lagi dengan _double_ 4 dan Sehun membalasnya dengan _double_ 7\. Chanyeol mulai berpikir untuk kartu-kartu selanjutnya, kalah strategi dia bisa digilas habis oleh Sehun, _yah_ tapi Chanyeol rela saja kalau _digilas_ habis oleh gadis seperti Sehun.

Permainan mereka berlangsung cepat, saling melempar kartu dan tertawa saat menghukum orang yang kalah. Sejauh ini wajah Chanyeol yang paling banyak dipenuhi bedak tabur; keningnya, hidungnya, kedua pipinya, dagunya bahkan Sehun membuat kumis palsu dari bedak tabur di wajah Chanyeol dan menertawakannya sampai sakit perut.

Chanyeol membalas gadis itu di sesi yang ke-5 dan menaburkan bedak di alis Sehun sehingga alis tebal gadis itu seperti beruban, kali ini Chanyeol yang menertawakan Sehun. Chanyeol pikir Sehun akan jengkel saat dia ditertawakan, tapi gadis itu malah mengeluarkan ponselnya dan bercermin lewat kamera depan, lalu tertawa kencang melihat wajahnya sendiri. Dia menarik bahu Chanyeol dan tiba-tiba saja memotret wajah mereka yang _belepotan_ oleh bedak tabur.

"Kau tidak bilang kalau akan berfoto," Chanyeol memprotes.

Laki-laki itu mengambil alih ponsel Sehun, dia hendak menghapus foto _aib-_ nya yang kelewat konyol, tapi saat melihat fotonya dan melihat Sehun yang tertawa lepas, Chanyeol jadi urung melakukannya. Dia membuka aplikasi kamera kemudian menarik Sehun mendekat, lengannya merangkul bahu Sehun yang masih tertawa, geli akan tingkah konyol mereka berdua. Chanyeol menatap Sehun tepat saat gadis itu juga menatap Chanyeol dan keduanya tiba-tiba merasa gugup.

Sehun memundurkan wajahnya yang nyaris bersentuhan dengan wajah Chanyeol, dia menatap ke arah lain sebelum berdehem mencoba untuk tidak salah tingkah. "Bagaimana dengan pose _duck face_?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Sudah cukup dengan wajah aneh di foto yang pertama, bagaimana dengan tersenyum manis ke kamera dan bilang _kimchi_."

"Itu cara _tradisional_ ," kata Sehun, dia mendengus. "Tapi tidak apa-apa, ayo."

Keduanya mendekat tanpa perintah. Sehun mengangkat tangannya dan dua jarinya membentuk pose 'V' disamping wajahnya. Chanyeol melepaskan rangkulannya pada bahu Sehun dan melakukan pose 'V' menutupi separo bibirnya. Mereka berdua tersenyum ke arah kamera, sepersekian detik sebelum mengambil foto, Chanyeol melirik senyum manis Sehun yang tergambar di kamera.

" _Kimchi—"_ kata mereka bersamaan.

Lalu Chanyeol menyentuh _capture_ pada layar ponsel Sehun dan jadilah foto mereka berdua.

Sehun menerima ponselnya dari Chanyeol dan mulai mengutak-atiknya. Dia duduk bersandar menjauh dari Chanyeol yang penasaran. Setelah beberapa detik, Sehun terkekeh dan menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Chanyeol.

Layar ponsel itu menunjukkan ruang obrolan milik Sehun dengan _Ibu_ -nya, karena nama kontak itu adalah 'Mama'. Isi pesannya seperti : 'Ma, Sehun sedang di kereta, dan ini anak laki-laki yang Sehun ceritakan pada Mama, dia jelas-jelas tidak mirip Song Jongki, ya kan?'. Kemudian dibawahnya adalah foto Chanyeol dan Sehun yang baru saja diambil. Pesan itu jelas sudah terkirim, tapi Ibu Sehun belum membacanya.

"Demi Tuhan!" Chanyeol mencubit pipi Sehun gemas. "Aku seharusnya tahu kau punya niat jahil karena mengajakku berfoto, ya ampun, wajahku disitu sama sekali tidak _ganteng_ ," kata Chanyeol.

Sehun meringis tapi tertawa juga. "Kau tetap _ganteng_ kok, dengan wajah penuh bedak tabur sekalipun."

Chanyeol melepaskan pipi Sehun, dan pipi gadis itu memerah di tempat Chanyeol mencubitnya. " _Thanks_ , tapi pujian itu sama sekali tidak membantu."

Sehun terkekeh, gadis itu mengusak rambut Chanyeol. "Ya ampun, jangan terlalu diambil hati Tuan Park yang baik hati _—_ nah, sekarang aku akan membantumu merias diri agar jadi tampan."

Chanyeol belum sempat membalas komentar Sehun, dia membeku saat jemari Sehun menyentuh wajahnya dengan lembut, ujung-ujung jemari gadis itu bergerak halus di atas permukaan kulit Chanyeol, meratakan sisa-sisa bedak tabur yang ada di wajah Chanyeol.

Sentuhan kecil yang membuat Chanyeol merasa gugup. Iris hitamnya bergerak gelisah saat menangkap wajah Sehun di depannya. Darahnya berdesir cepat merasakan lecutan aneh yang mendorongnya. Chanyeol bergerak perlahan, memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Sehun, ingin meraih benda tipis yang merona yang sedari tadi mengacaukan fokusnya.

Tapi tangan Sehun lebih dulu sampai di bahu Chanyeol dan menahannya untuk bergerak lebih jauh ataupun memaksa. Sehun memundurkan wajahnya, menatap Chanyeol yang tampak seperti orang linglung. Gadis itu tersenyum, jemari kanannya terangkat menyentuh beberapa helaian rambut tipis yang menjuntai di kening Chanyeol.

"Sekarang kau semakin tampan," katanya. "Bagaimana dengan adu _game_ balap motor di ponsel masing-masing? Yang kalah harus membawa ransel pemenang selama 10 menit."

Chanyeol sedikit lambat mencerna kata-kata Sehun, saat gadis itu mengambil ponsel Chanyeol yang memang tergeletak begitu saja di sampingnya Chanyeol baru sadar. Sehun sibuk mengirimkan aplikasi game dan menginstalnya di ponsel Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengamati wajah Sehun yang sedikit merona. Chanyeol kira Sehun akan merasa canggung atau tidak mau bicara dengannya lagi, tapi gadis itu masih seperti biasanya, malah mencetuskan ide _konyol_ lainnya.

"Kau sepertinya memang mau menggilasku habis-habisan," kata Chanyeol saat Sehun mengembalikan ponselnya. "Aku baru main game ini sekarang, kau mungkin sudah jadi ahli."

"Tidak kok, aku baru mulai di level satu beberapa hari yang lalu. Kau sudah siap pembalap Park? Apa surat izin mengemudimu tersedia?"

Chanyeol terkekeh menanggapinya. "Aku siap, dan mana _umbrella girl_ -nya?"

"Oh, untuk sementara mereka mengambil cuti. Atau mungkin tidak mau kerja karena di sirkuit ini ada pembalap perempuan yang tidak kalah cantik dan seksinya dari mereka— kalau tidak salah namanya... Sehun ya?"

"Tepat sekali," Chanyeol sepakat.

.

Sehun keluar dari kereta dan berjalan seperti ibu hamil. Punggungnya mengangkut _carrier_ 85 liter, sedangkan di depannya ada _carrier_ 65 liter yang menggantung. Sehun tidak keberatan, itu hukumannya karena kalah dalam permainan, tapi dia benar-benar kesulitan berjalan, belum lagi stasiun penuh oleh orang-orang yang hilir mudik. Tubuh ramping Sehun jadi sia-sia kalau dia membawa dua _carrier_ , dia menyenggol orang disana-sini tapi tidak ada satu pun yang protes, kebanyakan dari mereka hanya berdecak sambil lalu.

Chanyeol mengikuti di belakang Sehun sambil bersiul-siul. Sedikit menjaga jarak dari gadis itu agar orang-orang tidak salah paham; mengira kalau Chanyeol itu laki-laki kurang ajar yang membiarkan pacarnya kesulitan. Diperhatikannya Sehun dari belakang yang sesekali mengatakan permisi agar tidak menyenggol orang-orang di depan mereka lagi.

Tepat saat Sehun sampai di dekat eskalator saat itu juga peringatan waktu sepuluh menit berlalu di ponsel Sehun berbunyi. Sehun mendesah lega, dia menoleh ke belakang dan tidak melihat Chanyeol, jadi Sehun memilih untuk menurunkan _carrier_ -nya hati-hati, setelah itu menurunkan milik Chanyeol dan menunggu pemuda itu mengambilnya sambil istirahat di bangku panjang yang ada disana.

 _Carrier_ milik Chanyeol beratnya bukan main, Sehun yakin ada banyak barang di dalamnya. Sehun sendiri mengisi _carrier_ -nya dengan banyak pakaian dan perlengkapan pribadi lainnya. Ada juga beberapa makanan. Dia menyusun semuanya dengan rapi sesuai dengan yang diajarkan padanya saat ikut klub pecinta alam semasa sekolah junior. Pakaian ganti di dasar _carrier_ , dan barang-barang yang diperlukan saat ini berada di bagian paling atas, _cover bag_ dan jas hujan ada di bagian luar teratas.

"Aku lihat kau tidak kesulitan sama sekali," kata Chanyeol.

Setelah pergi tanpa permisi dan membuat Sehun menunggu seperti pelancong aneh di dekat eskalator. Chanyeol datang membawa dua gelas kopi untuknya dan untuk Sehun. Dia menyodorkan kopi pada Sehun yang disambut oleh gadis itu.

"Mungkin, tapi bahuku seperti mendapat beban lima ratus kali lipat," kata Sehun, dia menyesap kopinya dan berjengit. "Kopi memang tidak pernah manis."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Terlalu banyak gula rasanya tidak akan senikmat ini—" dia menatap Sehun seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kalau kau mau tahu, kau berjalan seperti Ibu hamil saat membawa dua _carrier_ itu," Chanyeol melanjutkan.

Sehun menghela napas dan mendelik pada Chanyeol. "Memang, karena itu aku sadar jadi perempuan itu tidak gampang, apalagi jadi perempuan yang sedang hamil."

"Setidaknya kau sudah mencoba," kata Chanyeol, dia mengusak rambut Sehun.

"Mencoba?—"

"Pengalaman seperti Ibu hamil maksudku, dengan dua ransel _superberat_ itu, bukan pengalaman Ibu hamil yang sesungguhnya." Chanyeol menjelaskan.

Wajah mereka berdua sontak merona. Sehun buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya dan terus menatap pada _carrier_ biru miliknya, sedangkan Chanyeol menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya dengan gelas kopi yang di genggamnya dan pura-pura mengeluh kopinya terlalu panas. Suasana canggung seketika memenuhi ruang diantara mereka.

"Kau siap _jalan_ lagi? Tempatnya tidak jauh dari stasiun, kita hanya perlu naik bus satu kali dan jalan kaki sekitar dua menit," kata Chanyeol memecahkan kecanggungan diantara mereka setelah beberapa menit.

"Ok—" Sehun tersenyum seolah-olah Chanyeol telah memilih keputusan terbaik. Dia membuang gelas kopi yang isinya sudah separuh tandas kemudian mengangkut kembali _carrier_ ke punggungnya.

"—Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu ranjang." Sehun melanjutkan.

Chanyeol bergumam sambil mengangkut _carrier_ -nya juga. "Mmm.. ranjang? Itu terdengar sedikit—"

"Maksudku tempat tidur, kamar tidur," Sehun menyela dengan cepat. "Lebih baik kalau kita berangkat sekarang dan tidak bicara hal yang macam-macam."

Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya, pemuda itu semakin gemas saja pada Sehun. "Baiklah, lewat sini Nona Pirang."

Pemuda Park itu berjalan pelan di depan Sehun dan menunjukkan jalan seperti seorang pemandu turis. Mereka sampai di halte bus dan menunggu sekitar tiga menit sampai tumpangan mereka tiba. Pintu bus-nya terbuka otomatis seolah-olah sadar ada dua orang yang akan menaikinya. Saat Chanyeol hendak naik, pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang.

"Ayo."

Tangan itu terulur meminta Sehun. Dan gadis itu menyambutnya, ditambah satu senyuman manis yang akan membuat Chanyeol mimpi indah malam ini.

.

-00-

.

Seorang pemuda berkacamata _nyentrik_ menyambut mereka di pintu penginapan. Pemuda itu memakai jeans biru dan sweater berwarna cerah; perpaduan biru dan kuning yang mencolok, bagus kalau sepatunya berwarna merah, tampilannya pasti akan sangat _colorfull_ , tapi pemuda itu memakai _sneakers_ putih untuk melindungi kakinya. Rambutnya dipotong habis dibagian sampingnya dan diberi warna coklat kayu yang lembut. Selain dari penampilannya yang _funky_ , pemuda itu punya senyum yang unik, karena sudut bibirnya hampir membentuk sudut siku-siku 90 derajat.

Setelah saling menyapa dengan Chanyeol menggunakan gaya yang hanya dua laki-laki itu mengerti, si _funky_ terlihat mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan pada Sehun.

"Oh, jadi ini gadis yang kau ceritakan padaku? Siapa katamu _Yeol_? Ah, Sehun ya?" si _funky_ menyeringai pada Chanyeol, kemudian tersenyum pada Sehun. "Hallo, aku Kim Jong Dae, teman Chanyeol, sekaligus pengelola penginapan. Butuh bantuan? Mungkin aku bisa membawakan ransel milikmu?"

"Oh—" Sehun terkesiap. Tanpa disadari dia mundur selangkah menghindari Jongdae. " _No, thanks_. Aku bisa membawanya sendiri," katanya sambil tersenyum sopan.

"Baiklah, tidak masalah—" Jongdae balas tersenyum. "Chanyeol mungkin sudah tahu tempat ini, tapi kau belum kan? Mari, kita harus adakan _tour de EX'ordium_ sebelum kau menempati kamarmu."

"Kim, biarkan dia istirahat," kata Chanyeol. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang menggubris.

"EX'ordium?" tanya Sehun tidak percaya, dia menahan tawanya. "Itu terdengar seperti konser artis terkenal."

"Oh, ya aku penggemar mereka dan menjadikan nama konsernya sebagai nama dari penginapan ini. Jadi, Nona Sehun, bersediakah kau mengikuti _tour_ ini dengan senang hati?"

Sehun terkekeh dibuatnya, tadinya dia sedikit waspada pada Jongdae, sekarang sepertinya Jongdae akan masuk daftar baru dari orang Korea yang akan jadi temannya, selain itu, Sehun juga kepikiran untuk mengenalkan Jongdae pada Baekhyun. Dua laki-laki itu pasti akan sangat kompak jika digabungkan.

"Tentu," kata Sehun.

"Persetujuan diterima," kata Jongdae. "Mmm.. kita mulai dengan memperkenalkan lobi-nya dulu."

.

Ini konyol, tapi ini menyenangkan. Mereka sudah berjalan sekitar dua puluh menit menelusuri penginapan yang lumayan besar. Dimulai dari lobi, Jongdae menjelaskan macam-macam hal pada Sehun, mulai dari cara memesan kamar dan lainnya yang sebenarnya tidak perlu, karena jauh sebelumnya Sehun sudah mengetahui hal-hal semacam ini.

Setelah itu mereka menuju koridor lantai satu dimana ada lima belas pintu berjajar dengan nomor urut dari satu sampai enam belas. Jongdae menghilangkan angka tiga belas, karena dia percaya itu angka sial. Sehun mengamati kunci kamarnya, disana tertulis angka A-4, yang berarti kamar Sehun ada di kelas A dengan nomor urut 4, letaknya di lantai tiga, memikirkan itu membuat punggung Sehun terasa remuk dan kakinya malas melangkah.

Di koridor lantai satu adalah kamar kelas C, fasilitasnya lumayan, tapi tidak termasuk gratis sarapan dan makan malam. Setiap kamar dilengkapi dengan _AC_ , penghangat ruangan, televisi serta tempat tidur yang nyaman, toilet standar tersedia satu di setiap kamar.

Setelah itu mereka naik ke lantai dua, Sehun kira dia akan mendapatkan kesulitan karena jalan kaki, ternyata ada eskalator disana hanya untuk naik, jika ingin turun, Sehun tetap harus melewati tangga biasa. Sesekali Sehun menoleh pada Chanyeol yang setia berdiri di belakangnya, laki-laki itu juga ikut _tour_ , meskipun Sehun tahu Chanyeol tidak menyukai kegiatan konyol ini, tapi pemuda Park itu tetap mengikutinya, karena ada Sehun.

"Ini koridor lantai dua, kelas B," Kata Jongdae.

Koridor lantai dua hanya berisikan sepuluh kamar, meskipun di lantai dua, cahaya matahari belum bisa masuk sepenuhnya untuk menerangi koridor, sebagian karena terhalang oleh bangunan-bangunan dua lantai lainnya yang saling berhimpitan, jadi pemilik membiarkan Jongdae mendekorasi koridor dengan lampu-lampu yang menciptakan nuansa temaram, tapi Sehun tidak yakin suasananya akan temaram kalau sudah gelap, dia malah membayangkan suasana rumah dalam film horror terkenal; Insidious.

"Fasilitas sama, dengan toilet yang lebih baik dan gratis sarapan," kata Jongdae.

Karena masih musim liburan, kamar-kamar jadi penuh, dan mereka tidak bisa masuk untuk melihat-lihat. Jongdae juga tersenyum pada beberapa orang yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya dan menanyakan kebutuhan mereka atau sekedar mengucapkan 'Semoga Tuan sekeluarga menikmati liburannya' seperti yang sering Sehun dengar dari staff-staff hotel bintang lima saat menjamu keluarganya.

Mereka naik ke lantai tiga, dan Sehun merasa lega setelah menginjakkan kakinya disana. Tapi Jongdae belum mau berhenti mengoceh. Dia menjelaskan fasilitas terbaik di lantai tiga, dengan tambahan gratis sarapan dan makan malam. Saat mendengar kata _gratis makan malam_ , Sehun mendelik pada Chanyeol.

"Kalau begini ceritanya, tidak masalah kau kalah main poker berapa banyak pun makan malamnya tetap gratis. Kau sudah tahu tentang makan malam gratis sebelumnya, kan?"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Sebaiknya kau jalan terus," dia meletakkan tangannya pada bahu Sehun dan mendorong pelan gadis itu agar beranjak.

"Tidak, tidak, kita harus mengatur ulang perjanjiannya," kata Sehun. Untuk sejenak, dia lupa kegiatan _tour de EX'ordium_ -nya dan memilih berjalan disamping Chanyeol.

"Yang menang akan dikabulkan permintaannya oleh yang kalah, itu sudah cukup," kata Chanyeol.

Sehun kelihatan ingin protes, tapi dia berpikir ulang dan hasilnya Sehun mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah, sepakat."

"Itu baru gadis pintar," Chanyeol tersenyum dan mencubit hidung Sehun hingga memerah seperti rudolf.

Jongdae membawa mereka ke sebuah _pantry_ yang unik dengan sentuhan warna-warna tropika dan furniture kayu yang terkesan hangat. Dia bilang itu tempat untuk memesan sarapan ataupun makan malam, pengunjung bisa makan di tempat atau minta antar ke kamar, terserah. Di antara dinding-dinding itu, Sehun menemukan sebuah pintu yang dicat dengan warna yang sama sehingga tersamarkan dari pandangan orang-orang. Di pintu itu ada dua jajar rak pajangan yang berisi segala macam bumbu dapur.

"Ku tebak, ini pintu dapurnya?" tanya Sehun sambil mengelus permukaannya dan tersenyum setelah tahu itu memang pintu kayu.

"Aku tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi kau benar Non—" Jongdae mengacungkan jempol pada Sehun. "Karena aku terinspirasi dari hal-hal mengenai penyamaran, _detective_ , dan rumah-rumah bangsawan jaman dulu yang punya kabin rahasia— jadi aku menambahkan pintu ini, tadinya cuma pintu biasa, tidak ada nilai _estetika_ -nya, dan tidak _seru_ sama sekali."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Kalu kau ingat dan tahu terimakasih, aku ambil bagian dari pembuatan pintu ini."

"Oh tentu, terimakasih Park Chanyeol-ssi, jasa-jasamu sungguh tak terhingga," balas Jongdae sarkastis. "Kau mau melanjutkan _tour_ ke _rooftop,_ atau masuk ke dapur, Nona manis?"

Sehun ingin menjawab 'dapur dulu lalu _rooftop_ ', tapi matanya melirik Chanyeol yang menggeleng dan bibir pemuda itu yang bilang : istirahat, jangan _tour_ lagi. Tentu saja Chanyeol melakukannya tanpa bersuara, bisa-bisa dia kena sambaran toples palawija dari Kim Jongdae.

"Kamar, aku belum tahu kamar tidurku, dan aku butuh banyak istirahat setelah membawa _carrier_ berat ini, sepertinya punggungku nyaris remuk," Sehun beralasan sebaik mungkin.

Jongdae terlihat sedikit kecewa, dia bergumam hal-hal seperti : padahal dua tempat terakhir saja. Tapi dia tetap menuntun Sehun dan Chanyeol menuju ruangan mereka masing-masing. Sehun membuka kunci pintu nomor 4, dan Chanyeol tepat di sebelahnya, di ruang nomor 3.

"Baiklah, kawan-kawan. Semoga kalian menikmati liburannya," kata Jongdae ceria sebelum Chanyeol dan Sehun masuk ditelan pintu kamar.

.

Sehun sedang menikmati detik-detik tenggelam dalam genangan busa kalau saja ponselnya tidak berbunyi nyaring dan nyaris menyentuh air sebelum ia menangkapnya –meskipun barang itu tahan air-. Dengan raut wajah kesal, Sehun meraba-raba kran air dan membasuh matanya yang perih. Setelah pandangannya lebih jelas, Sehun bisa mengetahui kalau yang meneleponnya dengan sangat tidak berperike-sehun-an adalah Byun Baekhyun. Gadis itu mendesah sebelum menyentuh tanda hijau di layarnya.

"Hallo?"

" _Jadi kau benar-benar pergi dengan Chanyeol? aku 'kan sudah bilang untuk mengosongkan waktu hari ini_."

"Kapan tepatnya kau memintaku untuk mengosongkan jadwal hari ini? Dan darimana kau tahu?— Ah, Minseok _oppa?_ Ya kan?— yaampun, dia memang ember bocor."

" _Lupakan, pokoknya aku kecewa berat padamu. Aku dapat cuti kerja satu minggu dan kau pergi dengan si DJ menyebalkan itu_."

Sehun terkekeh. "Kau cemburu pada Chanyeol? atau padaku?"

" _Pada si Park Chanyeol tentu saja! Kenapa harus padamu? Memangnya aku_ homo?!—"

Sehun menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dan berjengit sekaligus menahan tawanya, sedangkan suara Baekhyun terdengar melengking di speaker ponselnya. Sehun membiarkan pemuda Byun itu mengoceh sampai puas, setelah tidak terdengar apa-apa, Sehun mendekatkan lagi ponselnya.

" _Jadi bagaimana? Apa liburannya menyenangkan?"_

"Belum bisa dinilai, aku baru sampai dan demi Hades— aku sedang di kamar mandi, ok? Aku sedang tenggelam dalam genangan busa dan kau meneleponku hanya untuk mengoceh tentang cuti kerja."

" _Sejak kapan kau bawa ponsel ke kamar mandi?"_

Sehun diam sejenak. Dia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya. Tiba-tiba saja setelah menyimpan _carrier_ dan merapikan barang bawaannya Sehun berkeinginan untuk mandi, berendam dalam _bathtub_ ditemani busa dan lantunan musik dengan melodi lembut yang menggema ke sepenjuru ruangan, kedengarannya sangat picisan, dan tidak tahu juga sejak kapan Sehun jadi picisan.

"Aku sedikit bosan di kamar mandi, jadi begitu _lah_ — omong-omong, jangan marah kalau aku pergi dengan Chanyeol, dia temanku juga _kok_ , sama sepertimu."

Dan tidak tahu kenapa saat Sehun mengklaim Chanyeol sebagai temannya, ada desiran di pembuluh darahnya yang membuat Sehun gelisah, dia menggigit lidahnya setelah bicara dan menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun.

" _Iya aku mengerti— aku sudah sering menghabiskan liburan denganmu, kau berhak dapat teman yang lain dan pengalaman baru."_

"Maaf, aku butuh waktu menjauh dari hiruk pikuk _Seoul_. Ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan? Aku akan membelinya disini."

" _Kau memang pintar memanipulasi perasaanku—"_

Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya. "Tidak, aku tulus minta maaf padamu."

"— _ya, ya, aku tahu. Kau dimaafkan non, dan tolong belikan camilan paling enak, ah, sepatu juga tidak apa-apa kalau kau punya uang."_

"Aku akan menagih biayanya saat sampai di _Seoul_ ," kata Sehun bergurau.

" _Yasudah, aku punya firasat kalau kau akan sangat sibuk disana. Jaga diri baik-baik dan selamat berlibur."_

"Mmm.. _Bye._ "

.

Kalau saja Sehun tidak cepat-cepat menghindar, atau Chanyeol tidak menarik kembali tangannya yang sudah terkepal, dua orang itu sudah pasti beradu antara kepalan tangan dengan wajah. Setelah menyadari kekonyolan masing-masing mereka terkekeh.

"Aku baru saja mau mengetuk pintu," kata Chanyeol.

"Dan aku baru saja membukakan pintu sebelum kau mengetuknya, ada apa? Kau butuh sesuatu?"

Gadis itu berdiri di pintu dengan pakaian kasual dan rambut basah sehabis keramas. Chanyeol bisa mencium aroma buah berry saat Sehun mengusak rambutnya, dan wewangian menyegarkan dari parfum yang disemprotkan pada tubuh gadis itu, aromanya manis dan legit nyaris membuat Chanyeol kehilangan alam sadar.

"Tidak, bukan sesuatu yang penting. Hanya ajakan makan malam di luar," Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan tenang, tapi debaran di jantungnya sama sekali tidak masuk dalam kategori 'tenang'.

Sehun tersenyum dengan cara yang membuat perut Chanyeol seperti dihinggapi ribuan kupu-kupu. Hanya satu sudut bibirnya yang terangkat, tapi sinar matanya berkilau keemasan. Sehun terlalu rupawan untuk ukuran seorang gadis blasteran sekalipun.

"Aku pikir akan menghabiskan malam ini dengan makan malam di penginapan dan nonton tv di kamar," kata Sehun bergurau.

"Tentu saja tidak—" Chanyeol membantah. "Kita tidak datang jauh-jauh kesini untuk menghabiskan waktu di kamar saja kan?—"

"Tentu," Sehun sepakat.

"—Ya, kecuali kau memang berharap kita menghabiskan banyak waktu di kamar, aku tidak keberatan—"

"Jangan bicara omong kosong lagi—" Sehun menggerutu sambil menendang tulang kering Chanyeol –dengan pelan tentunya, karena Chanyeol tidak protes sama sekali—, pipinya memanas dihiasi semburat merah muda di permukaannya. "—aku akan bersiap, lima belas menit, ok?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Dan setelah mendapat jawabannya, Sehun segera mendorong Chanyeol menjauh dari pintu kamarnya lalu bergegas membongkar pakaian yang dipersiapkannya untuk masa liburan. Sehun membawa beberapa pakaian kasual, mini dress dengan motif floral yang manis, dan satu setelan olahraga berwarna gelap.

Pilihannya jatuh pada _skinny jeans_ , crop-T biru pastel dan jaket bomber warna hitam yang netral. Sehun mengikat rambut pirangnya tinggi-tinggi seperti seorang pemandu sorak, merias wajahnya tanpa banyak embel-embel, hanya memulaskan pelembab, bedak tabur dan lipstick _nude_ sebagai pelengkap riasannya.

Tepat lima belas menit Sehun keluar dari kamarnya. Chanyeol sudah menunggu sambil bersandar di tembok, memutar-mutar kunci di telunjuknya, dan menoleh saat Sehun menepuk bahunya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengamati penampilan Sehun dari ujung kepala hingga sepatu gadis itu, mengisyaratkan seperti pilihan yang Sehun pakai sudah sangat tepat.

"Ayo Nona Pirang, akan ku kenalkan kau pada dunia malam Busan," kata Chanyeol sambil merangkul bahu Sehun.

Mereka berjalan beriringan hingga sampai di area parkir. Chanyeol menuntun Sehun dan memperkenalkan gadis itu pada kendaraan yang akan mereka tumpangi hari ini. Raut wajah Sehun menunjukkan rasa tidak percaya, tapi Chanyeol mengangguk mantap saat Sehun menoleh padanya dan menunjuk kendaraan itu bergantian.

"Itulah kenapa aku senang kau pakai _jeans_ dan jaket alih-alih _dress_ atau rok pendek seperti perempuan-perempuan lain— karena ya, kita tidak akan naik mobil," Chanyeol menjelaskan.

Pemuda itu mengambil helm yang sudah tersedia di atas motornya, dia memakai satu miliknya dan memberikan satu milik Sehun. Kemudian ia bergegas menaiki KLX-nya, suara mesin menderu begitu Chanyeol menarik tuas gas-nya secara perlahan, ia menoleh pada Sehun dan mengisyaratkan gadis itu agar naik di belakangnya.

"Mau mencoba sensasi naik motor seperti di _game_ balap yang kita mainkan?" tanya Chanyeol. Pemuda itu menggerakkan kakinya, mengotak-atik _gear_ motornya agar bisa melaju dengan nyaman.

"Sepertinya tidak, karena aku masih ingin hidup," kata Sehun.

Chanyeol hanya tergelak menanggapinya. Ia segera menutup kaca helm setelah Sehun naik di belakang dan secara spontan melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping milik Chanyeol, dua tangannya menyusup pada saku jaket milik Chanyeol, dan pemuda Park itu sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Pegangan yang erat Non," kata Chanyeol.

Detik berikutnya KLX melaju dengan kecepatan standar, memecah jalanan dengan rodanya yang gagah dan deru mesinnya yang bising. Membawa dua orang anak muda yang sedang berusaha untuk membebaskan diri dan sejenak melupakan penat di hari kemarin.

.

.

TBC

.

Hello... I'm back! :v

ChanHun shipper, ChanHun GS shipper... mana suaranya?! :v

I just wanna say i'm so sorry for this late-late-late update. Sebagai permintaan maaf untuk update yang lambat, chapter 4 ini diusahakan sama Haje full moment ChanHun, sekalian bayar buat yang kecewa sama 'Maze' chapter 16 kemarin itu loh, wkwkw.

Seperti biasa, thanks for read, review, fav and follow. yang baru baca saja, yang baru fav dan follow saja, silakan beri pendapat kalian di kolom review, jangan sungkan.

A/N kali ini gak bakal panjang-panjang, udah kemaleman :v

pokoknya, terimakasih banyak buat yang selalu baca dan review ff-nya haje.

.

.

salam sayang

Halona Jill


	5. Chapter 5

"A Trip to Find You"

.

.

 _A ChanHun gs fanfiction by Halona Jill_

.

.

BAGIAN 5

.

-00-

.

Chanyeol menghentikan laju motornya di sebuah basement parkir yang hampir terisi penuh oleh mobil dan motor lainnya, suasana tempat itu sepi dan gelap seperti lantai dasar pada umumnya, tembok-tembok di sekitarnya dipenuhi coretan grafiti yang keren, beberapa lukisan dan tulisan-tulisan seperti puisi yang dibuat semenarik mungkin untuk menambahkan kesan _hidup_ di lingkungan itu.

Sehun ikut turun dari motor Chanyeol, setelah menyimpan helmnya gadis itu membuntuti Chanyeol yang beberapa langkah di depannya. Belum tahu kemana Chanyeol akan mengajaknya, tapi Sehun yakin itu bukan suatu tempat yang berbahaya. Dia tahu, meskipun Chanyeol adalah orang baru, pemuda itu tidak akan berani melakukan hal yang aneh pada Sehun. Sehun tidak merasakan perasaan terancam jika di dekat Chanyeol, sebaliknya, Sehun merasa nyaman saja mengikuti pemuda jangkung di depannya itu.

Mereka melangkah menuruni tangga yang berada dalam lorong sempit dengan lebar dua meter saja, pencahayaannya remang-remang mengingatkan Sehun pada klub malam, tapi Chanyeol tidak mungkin mengajaknya ke klub malam. Tidak disaat Chanyeol sendiri yang melarang Sehun untuk sering-sering datang ke tempat semacam itu.

Mereka berhenti setelah menemukan pintu besi dengan deretan tombol di dekat knop-nya, sama seperti pintu-pintu unit apartemen yang Sehun tahu. Chanyeol menekan beberapa angka dan pintu itu bisa dibuka setelah bunyi klik terdengar.

Sebelum mereka berdua masuk Chanyeol lebih dulu berdiri di depan pintu menghalangi langkah Sehun. Dia menyeringai pada gadis itu, yang sialnya membuat Sehun semakin tertarik saja pada cowok berambut merah ini.

"Perlu kau ketahui, di dalam ada sekumpulan cowok ganteng dan keren, mungkin lebih ganteng dan keren dariku. Jadi kumohon jangan sampai terpesona dan meneteskan air liur." Chanyeol menjelaskan.

Sehun terkekeh. "Lihat saja nanti, aku yang terpesona atau mereka yang terpesona."

"Pada siapa?"

"Padaku, tentu saja!" Sehun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol untuk minggir dan dengan mantap membuka pintu ruangan dengan tangan kirinya.

"Aku serius, jangan terpesona pada laki-laki lain," Chanyeol merangkul bahu Sehun sambil berjalan. "Jangan tebar pesona di depan mereka juga, itu ilegal, kecuali kalau denganku."

.

Pemandangan yang di dapatkan Sehun saat ia menemukan ruangan yang dituju adalah sekumpulan cowok ganteng yang sayangnya sedang teler diantara tumpukan kaleng _coke_ dan bungkusan keripik kentang yang berserakan dimana-mana. Layar TV dibiarkan menyala, menunjukkan adegan romantis dalam drama yang tayang setiap dua minggu sekali, stick PS tergeletak begitu saja di lantai bersatu padu dengan pecahan-pecahan lego, kulit jeruk dan tangkai buah anggur juga jadi pelengkap betapa kacaunya kondisi ruangan.

"Jadi ini yang kau sebut sekumpulan cowok ganteng dan keren?" Sehun melirik Chanyeol yang berulang kali menghela napas.

"Mereka biasanya tidak begini, paling-paling kelelahan setelah main game," Chanyeol menghela napasnya lagi.

Pemuda Park itu menghampiri rekannya satu persatu, sementara Sehun berjalan-jalan di sekitar ruangan itu. Sejauh ini yang dapat Sehun tangkap adalah kekacauan dimana-mana selain yang ada di depan TV dan sofa tadi. Tumpukan piring dan gelas kotor masih ada di tempat pencucian, panci bekas menyeduh ramen ada di meja makan satu paket dengan mangkok-mangkok kecil dan tiga pasang sumpit di sekitarnya.

Sehun melangkah lebih jauh lagi, meninggalkan Chanyeol di ruang TV yang mungkin masih berusaha membangunkan teman-temannya. Ia menuju lorong lain yang ada di dekat dapur, setelah dipikir-pikir, ruangan yang ada di basement ini cukup luas juga, malah menurut Sehun bisa jadi lebih besar dari kemar sewa yang ada di penginapan EX'ordium milik Jongdae. Di ujung lorong Sehun menemukan pintu kamar mandi, terlampau penasaran lalu Sehun membukanya, syukurlah kamar mandinya baik-baik saja. Sehun pikir dia akan menemukan beberapa baju kotor yang digantung sembarangan atau lebih parahnya pakaian dalam pria.

Sehun keluar dari lorong itu dan kembali ke dapur, jengah dengan kekacauan yang ada ia merapikan semua alat makan yang berserakan dan menumpuknya jadi lebih baik di tempat pencucian, dia juga membersihkan meja makan dan menyapu remah-remah makanan yang jatuh di lantai. Selesai dengan semuanya, Sehun berbalik hendak menuju ruang TV dan ia begitu terkejut mendapati laki-laki berambut oranye sedang berdiri menyandar pada tembok sambil menatapnya.

Chanyeol berambut merah, sekarang temannya berambut oranye. Tadi Sehun lihat ada yang rambutnya berwarna ungu dan hijau toska. Lama-lama mata Sehun bisa juling karena pusing melihat warna rambut mereka yang kelewat cerah.

Laki-laki itu hampir setinggi Chanyeol, tubuhnya tegap dengan kulit kecoklatan yang membuatnya terlihat seperti tipikal cowok atletis yang hobi main di pantai dan banyak olahraga. Sekarang dia memakai celana panjang hitam dan kaos lengan pendek abu-abu yang pas di tubuh, mungkin mau pamer otot, Sehun tidak paham. Tapi mau tidak mau Sehun mengaku juga kalau cowok ini memang memesona.

"Apa kau Sehun?" suara laki-laki itu memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Dia punya suara yang berat dan sedikit serak, mungkin efek bangun tidur. Setelah itu ia menunjukkan satu senyum miring dan kedipan mata yang membuat Sehun nyaris hilang fokus.

"Oh, ya. Aku Sehun," Sehun dengan cepat mengendalikan dirinya. Ia menyimpan sapu dan menghampiri laki-laki itu untuk mengajaknya bersalaman; laki-laki itu menerima dengan hangat. "Jadi kau sudah tahu namaku? Chanyeol pasti cerita ya? Siapa namamu?"

"Mm.." ia bergumam, kepalanya menoleh ke belakang sejenak. "Beberapa hari yang lalu Chanyeol bilang akan berkunjung denganmu. Ah, maaf kalau berantakan dan jadi merepotkan. Namaku Kim Mingyu."

"Ok, senang mengenalmu Mingyu. Jadi apa yang lain sudah bangun? Kalau kalian tidak keberatan aku bisa membantu merapikan ruangan," Sehun berujar ceria, tanpa sadar membuat laki-laki di depannya tersenyum.

"Yang lain sudah bangun _kok_. Merapikan ruangannya lain kali saja, kami akan siap-siap," Mingyu berpaling dari Sehun dan mencari air minum.

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Mingyu yang sedang meneguk air. "Siap-siap kemana? Kalian semua?"

"Konser, tentu saja," jawab Mingyu semangat, ia menyimpan gelas sembarangan di meja lalu kembali ke ruang TV.

Kali ini Sehun mengikuti Mingyu dari belakang. Tapi laki-laki berambut oranye itu naik ke tangga yang ada di dekat sudut kiri ruangan saat sampai di ruang TV. Sehun tidak jadi mengikuti Mingyu saat matanya menangkap pemilik rambut merah ada disana.

Chanyeol sedang duduk sambil menatap sesuatu pada layar ponselnya, kelihatan seperti sesuatu yang sangat penting karena raut wajahnya sangat serius. Sehun tidak berani bertanya, tapi ia memilih duduk di samping Chanyeol dan membuat laki-laki itu kehilangan minat pada ponsel. Chanyeol menyimpan ponsel ke saku jaketnya kemudian beralih menatap Sehun dan tersenyum.

"Sudah bertemu Mingyu?" tanyanya.

Sehun tidak tahu perasaan semacam apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Tapi dia melihatnya dalam mata Chanyeol, ada sedikit raut kuatir dalam iris hitam itu kala bibirnya melafalkan nama Mingyu. Kalau Chanyeol cemburu.. Sehun berharap Chanyeol cemburu, serius. Itu artinya Sehun memang benar-benar ada artinya untuk Chanyeol.

"Sudah, dia keren. Seperti yang kau bilang," kata Sehun. Dia tersenyum, dan Chanyeol juga tersenyum padanya.

"Tapi kau tidak tebar pesona padanya kan? Kau lama sekali di belakang, sepertinya kalian punya banyak pembicaraan yang menyenangkan."

Tegas, menyindir, dan protektif. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol mengungkapkan semuanya, tidak secara nyata. Tapi Sehun memang sadar dan peka. Tiba-tiba saja mimik wajahnya berubah jadi ceria dengan semburat merah muda mulai menyala di pipinya. Sehun mendekat dan merangkul bahu Chanyeol akrab.

"Mmm.. Terpesona, sedikit saja hehe—" Sehun menunjukkan senyum manisnya sebaik mungkin. "Aku sih tidak bermaksud tebar pesona, tapi kalau Mingyu terpesona padaku bagaimana?"

"Biarpun sedikit, kalau sudah terpesona ya terpesona saja," kata Chanyeol ketus.

Sehun terkekeh. "Setelah dipikir-pikir kau dan Baekhyun punya kesamaan juga."

"Jangan sama-samakan aku dengan bocah pendek satu itu." Chanyeol masih saja ketus, dia menjauhkan kepala Sehun yang hendak bersandar pada bahunya.

"Kalian benar-benar tipe teman yang protektif—" Sehun mengabaikan Chanyeol; saat laki-laki itu hendak protes Sehun menyimpan telunjuknya di bibir Chanyeol. "Mingyu bilang kalian akan pergi konser, benar? konser apa? Aku diajak juga kan?"

Mau tidak mau Chanyeol mengalah dan balas merangkul bahu Sehun. "Bukan konser, anak itu melebih-lebihkan saja. Hanya penampilan dari beberapa _rapper_ underground."

Sehun berjengit tidak paham, kemudian Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan baik hati. Dia bilang itu hampir seperti klub malam, dipenuhi dengan banyak orang, dan alkohol, kadang ada judi dan _perempuan_ juga. Bedanya, klub malam biasanya diisi oleh DJ, dan penari juga musik-musik techno. Di tempat yang akan mereka sambangi nanti penampilannya diisi oleh _rapper_ dan musik-musik hip-hop, selain itu yang datang juga tidak dibatasi, siapa saja bisa masuk.

"Kalau begitu anak-anak dibawah umur juga boleh masuk?" tanya Sehun saat mendengar kata bebas masuk untuk siapa saja.

"Sebenarnya _sih_ tidak boleh— tapi kalau anak-anak kecil itu punya banyak uang dan bisa membayar penjaga ya kenapa tidak?" Chanyeol tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun yang terlihat seperti tidak percaya. "Sudah kuduga, kau itu sebenarnya anak baik-baik yang kurang perhatian saja."

"Maaf, apa?" Sehun menatap wajah Chanyeol, dan tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol mencubit hidungnya pelan.

"Bukan apa-apa. Nah, tempatnya tidak jauh dari sini, jadi kita jalan kaki saja," Chanyeol berdiri kemudian beranjak ke dekat pintu.

Sehun memerhatikannya dari sofa, Chanyeol terlihat membungkuk dan kembali membawa sepatu milik Sehun sementara laki-laki itu sudah memakai sepatunya. Sehun mengernyit bingung, terlebih saat Chanyeol memintanya tetap duduk dan laki-laki itu membungkuk untuk memakaikan seputu pada Sehun.

"Kenapa pakai sepatunya disini? Nanti lantainya kotor," kata Sehun protes, tapi dia tidak bergerak saat Chanyeol mengencangkan tali sepatunya.

"Karena tempatnya ada di lantai atas. Kita tidak mungkin kesana pakai sandal rumah, kan?"

Sehun masih tidak mengerti. Kemudian Chanyeol berdiri dan membawanya naik ke tangga, tempat ia berpisah dengan Mingyu beberapa saat yang lalu, di ujung tangga ada ruangan lain yang diisi dengan ranjang bertingkat, satu kasur lipat dan lemari kaca berukuran besar diujung ruangannya. Langit malam terlihat jelas dari jendela yang tirainya sengaja tidak dipasangkan.

Berarti Sehun sudah berdiri di atas permukaan, dan ruangan dibawah tadi sebenarnya adalah ruang bawah tanah. Sehun jadi bingung memikirkan rancangan bangunan ini, ia sibuk menerka-nerka sementara Chanyeol sedang membuka kunci pintu di depan mereka. Tunggu, Sehun juga jadi bingung karena tidak menemukan Mingyu dan yang lainnya

Sehun menoleh ke kanan, tapi yang ia temukan adalah ruangan lain, seperti sebuah studio. Matanya menangkap sofa, beberapa kursi dan ruang rekaman dengan microphone menggantung dan alat-alat perekam lainnya disana.

"Oh, kau dan teman-temanmu membuat musik disini?" tanya Sehun.

"Dulu, sebelum aku sibuk kuliah, sekarang aku hanya mengunjungi mereka saja. Mereka sebenarnya lebih muda dariku beberapa tahun." Chanyeol menjelaskan.

Mereka berjalan menaiki anak tangga yang cukup panjang dan berbelok-belok. Setelah itu mereka tiba-tiba keluar dari pintu yang menuju jalan sempit dengan cahaya remang, Sehun semakin bingung. Tadi ia masuk lewat lapangan parkir, masuk ke lorong dan ruangan yang mirip dengan unit apartemen yang ternyata sebuah ruangan bawah tanah yang disulap sedemikan rupa, naik ke lantai dua ruangan itu dan menaiki tangga lagi kemudian keluar di... kenapa Sehun jadi pusing?.

"Well.. aku agak bingung dengan rancangan aneh tempat ini, bagaimana kita bisa keluar disini?"

"Pintu ini—" Chanyeol mengetuk pintu dibelakang mereka. "Sebenarnya pintu darurat, kalau kita naik terus pasti terhubung dengan lantai-lantai yang lain di gedung utama. Nah, tempat kita berdiri sekarang adalah samping kanan gedung, tadi aku mengajakmu masuk lewat sana."

Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah utara dan sekarang Sehun paham. Mereka masuk lewat pintu belakang gedung, sebenarnya ruang tv tidak bisa disebut sebagai ruang bawah tanah juga, karena jalanan di samping ruang TV sedikit menurun, dan sebenarnya kalau Sehun teliti dia masih bisa melihat jalan lewat jendela yang ada di ruang tv.

"Lapang parkirnya memang lebih tinggi dari ruangan, tapi jalan disitu malah menurun," Chanyeol menjelaskan lagi. "Kenapa kau jadi penasaran sekali soal bangunannya?"

"Eh?" Sehun menoleh dan ia tersipu karena Chanyeol menatapnya selekat itu. "Penasaran saja, apakah ruangan itu aman saat ada bencana, dan apakah sirkulasi udaranya baik atau tidak."

Chanyeol terkekeh, ia mengamit lengan Sehun lalu mengajaknya berjalan ke jalan sempit yang lain. "Tentu saja aman, kalau tidak aman aku tidak akan membiarkan teman-temanku tinggal disana."

Sehun tersenyum. Ia melirik Chanyeol sekali lagi. Jadi, selain tampan dan keren, Chanyeol juga tipikal laki-laki penyayang ya?.

.

Sehun melongo di tempat saat tiga laki-laki dengan rambut warna-warni itu meramaikan panggung, mereka melakukan _beatbox_ , rap, menyanyi dan menggerakkan tubuh dengan baik, penonton bersorak dibawah mereka sambil mengayunkan tangan ke depan dan ke belakang mengikuti _beat_ yang diciptakan tiga orang di atas panggung.

Chanyeol kembali setelah beberapa saat menghilang membawakan satu botol minuman ion untuk Sehun. Gadis itu menerimanya dengan senang hati, udara di tempat ini benar-benar panas dan pengap, bercampur dengan aroma parfum, keringat dan asap rokok. Tembok tempatnya bersandar juga terasa lembap dan dingin saat menyentuh kulit.

"Jadi yang seperti ini dunia malam Busan?" tanya Sehun. Sedikit berteriak sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Bukan, ini dunia malamku," ia mendekat juga pada Sehun saat beberapa laki-laki lewat dan melirik gadis pirang disampingnya. "Tidak seru ya?"

Ada raut kecewa di wajah Chanyeol, Sehun tidak ingin menambahnya, jadi ia cepat-cepat menggeleng dan tersenyum. Lagi pula hal ini bukannya tidak seru, Sehun hanya belum terbiasa ke tempat yang seperti ini. Klub malam dan perkumpulan anak _underground_ benar-benar dua hal yang berbeda. Tempatnya, gaya bicara, penampilan dan musiknya.

"Aku hanya perlu adaptasi saja," Sehun terkekeh. "Kau sering melakukan _rap_ juga?"

Kali ini Chanyeol yang menggeleng. " _Rap_ itu sulit, butuh banyak waktu untuk belajar, membuat lirik, menentukan tempo dan bicara banyak kata secara cepat sekaligus dengan nada yang tepat itu melelahkan."

"Kalau begitu Eminem pasti sangat keren," Sehun bergumam, ia memandang teman-teman Chanyeol di atas panggung, beralih pada Chanyeol yang juga sedang menatap mereka. "Teman-temanmu juga pasti keren."

"Kan sudah ku bilang, mereka itu sekumpulan cowok keren—" Chanyeol menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Sehun. "Tapi jangan sampai terpesona pada mereka."

Sehun mendengus. "Protektif sekali _sih_ , tenang saja, selama aku masih lebih suka klub malam dari pada tempat _ini,_ itu artinya aku tidak terpesona pada mereka."

Hening untuk beberapa saat melanda keduanya. Mingyu dan teman-temannya sudah turun dari panggung digantikan oleh yang lain dengan pakaian yang lebih nyetrik _a la_ anak-anak _underground_ kebanyakan, sweater hitam _oversized,_ celana gombrang dan sneakers putih, kepalanya dihiasi topi dan kacamata bulat mirip seperti milik _Harry Potter_.

"Yang itu namanya P.O," kata Chanyeol. "Dia salah satu yang paling senior di tempat ini, kami cukup akrab."

"Kenapa P.O tidak tinggal saja di rumah teman-temanmu?" Sehun menoleh.

"Tidak, dia agak tidak akur dengan Yoongi," Chanyeol menjawab dengan cepat dan tegas, seolah-olah tidak mau meneruskan cerita.

Sehun tidak bertanya lebih lanjut lagi, dia sudah paham sepertinya. Kadang, bukan hanya perempuan saja yang punya banyak drama dalam hubungan pertemanan, beberapa laki-laki juga begitu. Perbedaannya terletak pada bagaimana cara menghadapi permasalahan, biasanya perempuan : melupakan tapi tidak memaafkan, jadi esoknya mereka akan tetap bersama-sama dengan senyum palsu di topengnya; laki-laki : memaafkan tapi tidak melupakan.

"Eh tapi," Sehun memutar otak agar pembicaraan mereka tidak selesai dan jadi canggung. "Yoongi itu yang mana? Aku kan baru kenal Mingyu saja."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Ya, aku lupa mengenalkan mereka. Yoongi itu yang rambutnya toska, yang tubuhnya paling mungil, wajahnya paling manis tapi sikapnya paling menyebalkan. Kalau yang ungu itu Namjoon."

"Kenapa Yoongi menyebalkan? Apa dia cerewet? Sering memarahi yang lain?"

Chanyeol terkekeh lagi, ia melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu Sehun kemudian mengajak gadis pirang itu beranjak dari tempat mereka. "Jarang bicara, tapi sekalinya bicara kata-kata yang keluar kadang menyakiti orang-orang."

"Ok, aku mengerti. Jadi sepertinya Yoongi juga tipe yang jarang mau bertemu dengan orang asing?" tanya Sehun; Chanyeol mengangguk. "Dan dia tidak setuju dengan kedatanganku ke rumah tadi?"

"Tidak begitu juga—" Chanyeol mengusak rambut Sehun gemas. "Dia sudah biasa berwajah sinis dan bersikap _judes,_ itu saja. Kalau bertemu dengannya, jangan terlalu mudah tersinggung ya?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan senyum terukir di bibir ranumnya. Bukan masalah besar bagi Sehun jika harus menghadapi seorang Yoongi yang _judes_ , dia pernah menghadapi sekumpulan cewek pesta yang menyebalkan dan iri pada Sehun, dan dia menang.

.

Hari sudah berganti beberapa jam yang lalu, dua anak muda ini belum memiliki niat untuk pulang ke penginapan. Jam satu mereka keluar dari rumah teman-teman Chanyeol setelah menghabiskan beberapa ayam goreng dan bir kaleng, mengobrol banyak hal dan akhirnya satu persatu dari mereka mulai tumbang.

Sehun jadi cukup akrab dengan teman-teman Chanyeol, ia juga merasa senang karena Namjoon fasih berbahasa inggris, sedangkan Mingyu adalah tipe yang sering melucu dan terkadang _imut_ juga, Yoongi memang tidak banyak bicara, tapi Sehun tidak mengalami kesulitan untuk berkomunikasi dengan si rambut toska itu, mereka berdua bahkan bekerja sama membereskan ruangan dan membuang kaleng bir ke tempat sampah di luar rumah.

Sehun setengah mabuk saat itu, jadi Chanyeol memilih untuk meminjam mobil Namjoon dan menitipkan motornya disana. Sementara Chanyeol baik-baik saja dan masih sanggup membuka mata sampai pagi sekalipun. Sekarang, mereka ada di dalam mobil Namjoon, berpergian keliling kota tanpa tujuan, Chanyeol sudah bertanya pada Sehun ingin pergi kemana, tapi gadis itu hanya menjawab kemana saja.

Mereka sudah berkendara kurang lebih dua jam, Chanyeol mulai pegal. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya dan memegang kemudi dengan satu tangan sementara ia meregangkan tangannya yang lain lalu bergantian. Sehun sudah membaik setelah minum obat pereda mabuk dan diberi camilan hangat dari minimarket.

"Bagaimana kalu aku yang menyetir?" Sehun menawarkan.

Chanyeol melirik padanya, tapi tangan laki-laki itu masih setia pada kemudi seolah-olah enggan untuk berbagi dengan Sehun. "Tidak boleh, kondisimu tidak terlalu baik. Apa pusingnya sudah hilang?"

Sehun mendesah kecewa. "Sudah lebih baik— aku belum pernah minum bir sebanyak itu."

"Maaf," Chanyeol menghela napas, ia melajukan mobilnya dengan pelan. "Aku kira kau sudah sering _minum_ , jadi aku membiarkan saja saat kau _minum_ banyak."

"Bukan salahmu _kok_ ," Sehun terkekeh. Ia bergerak untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di _dashboard_ mobil.

Tadi, saat Sehun masih setengah mabuk dan nyaris tidak sadarkan diri, ponsel Sehun berdering berulang kali di saku jaketnya. Chanyeol yang mengeluarkan ponsel itu dan mengangkat teleponnya, si penelepon yang juga seorang laki-laki terkejut mengetahui yang mengangkat telepon malah laki-laki alih-alih suara Sehun yang biasanya langsung terdengar merengek manja.

Chanyeol menunggu Sehun untuk bertanya kenapa ponselnya sendiri bisa ada di tempat yang lain, tapi sepertinya Sehun tidak terlalu peduli akan hal itu. Gadis itu sibuk melakukan sesuatu dengan ponselnya, raut wajahnya serius dan beberapa detik kemudian Sehun tersenyum gembira.

"Dapat," katanya, membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan fokus dari jalanan ke wajah cantik itu. "Nih, destinasi wisata di Busan— kalau jam-jam segini sepertinya sudah banyak yang tutup—"

Sehun terus menggeser layar ponselnya, sementara Chanyeol menunggu. "— Kalau pasar ikan bagaimana? Jagachi _fish market_?"

"Eh, serius? Kau mau pergi ke pasar ikan?" tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya, ia menoleh dan mendapati raut wajah Sehun yang kecewa.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa aku kelihatan _norak_ karena minta jalan-jalan ke pasar ikan?"

"Tidak-tidak," Chanyeol berujar panik. "Bukannya begitu— hanya saja.. _yah_ , aku kira kau tidak berpikiran pergi ke pasar ikan."

"Tapi aku berpikiran pergi ke pasar ikan," Sehun membalas dengan ketus.

"Ya, maaf— aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu, sungguh."

Sehun hanya mengangguk, dia juga tidak sungguh-sungguh marah pada Chanyeol. Perasaan tersinggung Sehun sebenarnya lebih kepada tersinggung karena Chanyeol bersikap seolah-olah Sehun itu hanya cewek Amerika penggila _clubbing_ yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pasar. Memang benar _sih_ , Sehun tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pasar, tapi setidaknya dia ingin mencoba untuk tahu, dan Chanyeol tidak seharusnya memberi tanggapan seperti itu.

Sementara Chanyeol melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan yang cukup stabil. Sehun melirik pada laki-laki itu, wajah Chanyeol menunjukkan kalau dia cukup lelah, tapi Chanyeol tidak mengeluh dan tetap membawa mereka ke pasar ikan.

"Chanyeol.." Sehun memanggil laki-laki itu pelan; Chanyeol menoleh padanya. "Maaf ya, aku juga tidak bermaksud marah seperti tadi, kau mau memaafkanku?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tentu saja, kalau kita teman kita harus saling memaafkan, ya kan?"

Sehun ikut tersenyum, tapi sesuatu terselip dihatinya masih mengganjal. "Ya— jadi, kau lebih suka udang lobster atau kepiting? Bagaimana kalau membeli beberapa bayi gurita? Aku penasaran dengan rasanya— Oh! Aku lihat di video, bayi gurita itu dimakan hidup-hidup—"

Dan Sehun terus mengoceh tentang apa yang ia lihat di internet sementara Chanyeol terkekeh setiap mendengar kata-kata Sehun yang lucu atau ekspresi heboh gadis pirang itu.

.

Sehun jelas senang setelah sampai di pasar ikan. Ia bermain-main dengan udang lobster di tangannya dan membawa udang itu mendekat pada wajah Chanyeol yang ketakutan. Sehun dan pedagang udangnya menertawakan Chanyeol sampai puas, setelah itu Sehun membeli beberapa untuk dimakan nanti, dia juga mencicipi beberapa potong yang masih segar.

Mereka berjalan lebih jauh masuk ke dalam pasar, Sehun penasaran dengan ini dan itu tapi Chanyeol menariknya dengan cepat, bisa-bisa Sehun mampir ke setiap penjual dan membeli ikan dari setiap penjual juga. Masalahnya, Sehun sudah membawa satu kantong plastik yang penuh dengan lobster, kepiting, ikan tuna, potongan bayi-bayi gurita dan cumi-cumi kering yang baunya menyengat, Chanyeol tidak tahu akan dimana ia menyimpan benda-benda itu nanti.

"Itu apa?" Sehun menunjuk ke salah satu penjual.

Penjual itu duduk di depan penggorengan kecil, ia tidak seperti penjual lainnya yang punya kios, hanya duduk di sebuah kursi plastik kecil di sampingnya ada kotak kayu yang berfungsi sebagai meja saji sekaligus tempat penyimpanan bahan di dalamnya. Sehun menghampiri penjual itu dan tanpa bisa protes Chanyeol mengikutinya.

"Apa ini keripik?" tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk potongan renyah kecoklatan yang tersaji pada kotak plastik berminyak di atas meja kayu kecil itu.

Penjual itu mengangguk, raut wajahnya terlihat senang mendapati dua anak muda menghampirinya. "Itu keripik cumi-cumi, kalau yang lebih kecil ini keripik gurita, dua-duanya juga enak _kok_ , coba saja dulu."

Sehun tidak ragu-ragu lagi mencobanya, dia sudah menampung daging lobster segar dan daging ikan segar di perutnya, semuanya mentah dan Sehun baik-baik saja, jadi, sedikit keripik cumi-cumi dan gurita yang matang ini juga pasti tidak akan berdampak buruk pada perutnya. Ia menyuapkan satu keripik cumi-cumi ke mulutnya dan Sehun memekik tertahan.

"Eh, kenapa?" Chanyeol jadi panik, ia segera membalikkan tubuh Sehun, tapi yang didapatinya malah wajah Sehun yang kelihatan konyol.

"Ini enak," kata Sehun setelah menelan hasil kunyahannya, ia tersenyum gembira dan kembali menjejalkan satu lagi ke mulutnya. Ia juga menyuapi Chanyeol –secara paksa- satu keripik gurita. "Enak kan?"

"Mmm.." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, mulutnya sibuk mengunyah.

"Paman, beli dua bungkus ya," Sehun mengamati botol yang ada di samping meja saji, botol yang berisi bubuk cabai merah, Sehun mengurungkan niatnya, dia tidak suka pedas.

Penjual itu dengan cepat membungkus keripik dan memberikannya pada Sehun sambil menyebutkan harganya. Sehun menukar keripik itu dengan beberapa lembar won, tapi Chanyeol lagi-lagi mendahuluinya.

"Kan sudah ku bilang jangan membayar makananku," Sehun berdecak sebal pada Chanyeol.

Penjual di depannya terkekeh. "Dia suamimu, kenapa tidak boleh kalau dia membayar makananmu?"

"Eh, paman—" Sehun merengek tanpa disadari. "Dia bukan suamiku, kami belum menikah."

"Kalau belum menikah berarti akan menikah nanti," kali ini Chanyeol yang menanggapi.

Sehun tersudutkan, dua laki-laki berbeda usia ini membuatnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain tersipu hebat. Sehun mendengus kemudian menutupi wajah dengan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai.

"Ayo calon istriku," Chanyeol menggoda Sehun lagi, laki-laki itu menarik Sehun agar berdiri. "Paman, terimakasih keripiknya."

"Ah ya, terimakasih juga. Semoga pernikahan kalian berjalan lancar."

Ya ampun! Sehun tidak bisa bilang apa-apa lagi.

.

Mereka sampai di penginapan kurang lebih saat jarum jam hampir menunjuk angka lima. Chanyeol sudah mengantuk saat mereka berdiri di eskalator, dia hampir saja tersangkut kalau Sehun tidak menariknya dengan cepat. Sedikit banyak Chanyeol jadi gemas ingin membuat _lift_ di tempat ini, tapi tempat ini bukan miliknya, jadi Chanyeol tidak bisa seenak hati melakukan hal tersebut, kecuali ia sudah dikontrak kerja oleh pemiliknya.

Sehun berhenti sejenak di koridor saat Chanyeol sudah beberapa langkah di depannya. Hal itu juga membuat Chanyeol berhenti dan berbalik.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Chanyeol, ia mempererat pegangannya pada plastik belanjaan milik Sehun.

Sehun menjatuhkan pandangannya pada plastik yang ada di tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol juga mengikuti arah pandang Sehun.

"Belanjaannya—" Sehun diam lagi. "Disimpan dimana ya? Di kamar? Tapi itu kan bau."

Chanyeol menghela napasnya, dia sudah yakin saat sampai di penginapan Sehun pasti akan kebingungan. Itulah kenapa Chanyeol cepat-cepat membawa Sehun pulang saat Sehun lupa diri dan ingin membeli lebih banyak lagi. Setelah dipikir-pikir Sehun memang seperti perempuan kebanyakan yang suka belanja juga.

Bicara soal bau. Chanyeol teringat pada mobil Namjoon di parkiran. Dia harus menyemprotkan banyak parfum dan pengharum ruangan saat mengembalikan mobil itu besok. Kalau tidak, Namjoon bisa-bisa mengoceh tanpa berhenti.

"Chanyeol—" Sehun merengek. "Simpan di kamarmu saja, ya? Ya? Ya?"

Perempuan itu memang licik. Chanyeol tahu. Tapi liciknya Sehun itu manis dan menggemaskan. Chanyeol mana bisa menolaknya. Sial sekali.

"Sudah, jangan diambil pusing," Chanyeol tersenyum. "Sekarang masuk saja ke kamarmu, mandi lalu tidur, jangan pakai pakaian terbuka, udaranya cukup dingin."

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku sudah ngantuk sekali, tapi bayi gurita dan teman-temannya bagaimana?"

Chanyeol menghela napas lagi. "Aku akan menyimpannya, tenang, bayi-bayi guritamu tidak akan hilang, kau bisa makan banyak nanti siang."

"Ok," Sehun tersenyum. "Selamat istirahat, Chanyeol."

Dan Sehun berjalan mendahului Chanyeol, masuk ke kamarnya kemudian mengunci pintu dan tidak terdengar apa-apa lagi. Sementara Chanyeol berdiri di koridor, terkekeh geli dengan sekantung _seafood_ di tangan kanannya. Ia tahu tempat dimana ia bisa menyimpan belanjaan Sehun dengan aman.

Chanyeol pergi ke _pantry_ , mendorong pintu dapur dan disambut dengan beberapa pegawai yang sudah bangun, terkejut mendapati Chanyeol ada disana, mereka memberikan salam dan membungkuk pada Chanyeol yang sudah tidak asing lagi.

"Tidak perlu begitu," Chanyeol merasa canggung sendiri. "Kulkasnya tidak penuh kan?"

Satu yang sepertinya merupakan kepala koki di tempat tersebut menatap Chanyeol tidak mengerti, kemudian matanya tertuju pada plastik di tangan Chanyeol dan ia mengangguk paham. "Ah, ya, masih ada ruang, apa tuan ingin menitipkannya disini?"

"Ya, aku akan mengambilnya nanti, ini bukan punyaku," Chanyeol berjalan menuju kulkas untuk menyimpan belanjaannya, tapi seseorang langsung mengambil alihnya dan lagi-lagi membuat Chanyeol cangung. "Baiklah, terimakasih— dan tolong, panggil Chanyeol saja."

Para pegawai itu mengangguk canggung dan Chanyeol tersenyum pada mereka sebelum keluar, ia juga menyemangati mereka.

.

Sehun hampir tertidur saat ponselnya bergetar, ada satu pesan masuk dari Chanyeol.

 _Semuanya sudah aman. Jadi kau bisa tidur dengan nyenyak._

 _Selamat istirahat juga Sehun. Aku belum membalasmu tadi, hehe._

Sehun tersenyum membacanya. Setelahnya ia jatuh terlelap sambil memeluk guling. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk masuk ke alam mimpi dan bertemu masa depannya disana.

Oh, Chanyeol. Sehun menggumam dalam tidurnya.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

A/N

Hallo..

Setelah lama ini gak di-update, masih ada yang nunggu?

Bagaimana dengan ChanHun momen-nya? Tadinya mau masukin momen mereka yang di pasar malem pas di Taipei itu, tapi yang jadi malah ini, emang kepala dan tangan aku kayaknya punya otak yang beda deh -_-.

Dua orang itu abis _ngedate_ lagi ya di Jepang? ChanHun shipper mah pasti seneng kan? Iya sama, gue juga. Cuma berdua, gak ada manager, ih berasa relationship goals banget, macem pasangan seleb sosmed yang suka nongol di vlog-vlog abg sama instagram gitu deh :v

Btw, thanks untuk respon kalian pada FF ini. Saya harap setelah Maze tamat, ff ini juga bisa dapet respon yang sama positifnya dengan maze.

Thanks for read and review. Jangan bosan untuk review setelah baca, respon kalian = vitamin haje.

.

.

Salam sayang

Halona Jill.


	6. Chapter 6

"A Trip To Find You"

.

.

 _A ChanHun GS fanfiction by Haje_

 _._

 _._

BAGIAN 6

.

-00-

.

Langit sudah berwarna jingga saat Chanyeol memarkirkan motornya di halaman belakang penginapan, beberapa orang berlalu-lalang memadati lingkungan sekitar. Chanyeol melangkah lurus memasuki penginapan dengan raut wajah yang cukup lelah, kulitnya terlihat kusam karena terlalu banyak berkendara dan tertimpa sinar matahari, rambutnya lepek karena terlalu lama memakai helm tapi itu semua tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya, beberapa pegawai perempuan tetap melirik Chanyeol dan berbisik-bisik tentang betapa kerennya cowok jangkung itu.

Di depan pintu kamarnya, Chanyeol mendapatkan kejutan tak terduga. Si gadis Amerika sedang terduduk di depan pintu seperti anak kecil menunggu orang tuanya pulang. Sehun terlihat manis dengan terusan bermotif floral dan sepatu kets warna putih, rambut pirangnya dicepol sembarangan, meninggalkan beberapa anak rambut di tengkuk dan sekitar wajahnya, dan Chanyeol baru benar-benar sadar kalau rambut pirang Sehun itu tidak alami, selama ini dia tidak terlalu memerhatikan.

Pandangan mereka bertemu setelah Chanyeol berjongkok di depan Sehun. Ada jenis perasaan lega yang menguar diantara keduanya, entah itu milik Chanyeol atau Sehun, yang pasti saat sepasang bola mata itu terpaut mereka saling tersenyum. Senyum Chanyeol adalah jenis yang bisa melelehkan hati perempuan karena ia jadi terlalu tampan, sedangkan milik Sehun seolah-olah mendatangkan angin segar untuk siapa saja yang melihatnya, dia begitu tenang, indah dan lembut.

"Kenapa duduk disini?" tanya Chanyeol, ia mengaitkan rambut Sehun yang terlepas dari cepolan ke belakang telinga gadis itu.

"Menunggumu," jawab Sehun. "Jongdae bilang kau pulang sebentar lagi, jadi aku menunggu disini."

Chanyeol bergumam, ia menarik Sehun untuk berdiri kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya dan membawa Sehun masuk. Gadis itu terlihat tidak gugup masuk ke kamar dengan laki-laki dan hanya berdua. Mungkin pengaruh pergaulan barat, yang pasti Sehun terlihat santai saja dan melangkah ke sofa sebelum dipersilakan.

"Apa kau punya rencana jalan-jalan lagi?" tanya Chanyeol, ia melepaskan jaketnya dan menggantungnya bersamaan dengan kemejanya yang dipakai semalam.

"Tidak..," Sehun menjawab, tapi pandangannya sama sekali tidak fokus, ia sibuk melihat kemana saja selain pada Chanyeol yang hanya mengenakan jeans dan _sleeveless_ hitam yang memperlihatkan bisep laki-laki itu. "Mmm, apa perjalananmu berlangsung dengan baik?"

Chanyeol tidak segera menjawabnya, ia pergi untuk mengambil _diet-coke_ yang ada dalam lemari pendingin mini dan kembali untuk memberikannya pada Sehun, kemudian ia duduk di samping Sehun, bersandar dengan nyaman, menghabiskan setengah kaleng _diet-coke_ sekaligus.

"Sangat baik, ada sedikit percakapan dengan bos-nya, dia bilang aku bisa datang untuk ikut tes masuk kerja disana." Chanyeol menatap Sehun yang sedang kesulitan menarik penutup _diet-coke_. "Berikan padaku."

"Jadi kau akan kerja di tempat itu setelah lulus? _Oh,_ menyenangkan sekali jadi orang berguna," kata Sehun, ia menerima kaleng _diet-coke_ yang sudah terbuka dan bergumam –mungkin— terimakasih dalam bahasa asing, yang pasti bukan bahasa Inggris, kalau bahasa Inggris Chanyeol pasti tahu.

"Kalau semuanya berjalan lancar, tentu saja— nah, sekarang ada apa dengan kau yang menungguku di depan pintu kamar? Apa terjadi sesuatu selama aku pergi?"

Sehun tersenyum, kali ini sulit ditebak apa maksudnya. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu malah mendorong Chanyeol untuk berdiri. "Kau harus mandi, aku ingin melihat wajah cowok Korea paling tampan malam ini."

Mau tidak mau Chanyeol terkekeh, dan berhubung dia punya kepercayaan diri yang tinggi dengan dirinya sendiri maka Chanyeol merasa senang mendengar pujian tidak langsung yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. Pertanyaan itu hilang begitu saja, Chanyeol menurut dan pergi ke kamar mandi tanpa banyak bicara, sementara Sehun akan keluar dan mempersiapkan sesuatu.

.

-00-

.

Chanyeol bertanya-tanya sejak kapan atap gedung penginapan berfungsi sebagai tempat _nongkrong_ yang keren dengan lampu-lampu hias menggantung di beberapa tiang yang memang sudah ada disana, sebuah sofa oranye ada disana lengkap dengan bantal dan dua selimut bermotif kotak-kotak di atasnya, ada juga meja yang biasanya digunakan di kedai cepat saji. Rasanya tidak jauh beda dengan keadaan di ruang keluarga, hanya sedikit lebih dingin dan lebih sunyi saja.

Omong-omong, Chanyeol begitu familiar dengan tempat ini karena penginapan ini memang salah satu aset dari keluarga Park. Ayahnya yang membangun tempat ini entah mulai kapan, mungkin sebelum Chanyeol lahir, dan tempat ini tidak terlupakan meskipun Ayahnya sudah punya gedung-gedung lain yang lebih mewah. Sejak kecil Chanyeol sering datang ke Busan dan menginap di tempat ini, ia melalui banyak hal di tempat ini. Chanyeol masih ingat saat ia berlari kesana kemari di atap gedung dengan kakaknya di hari musim panas, membuat Ibu mereka kewalahan karena harus mengurus perlatan piknik dan dua anak laki-laki _hyperaktif_ secara bersamaan. Saat itu keluarga terasa seperti segalanya, Chanyeol tidak butuh apa-apa selain keluarganya.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya di tepi pagar pembatas, memandang Busan yang berpendar di malam hari, jalanan di bawah sana tetap saja padat, bahkan suara-suara terdengar sampai ke tempatnya berdiri meskipun deru angin masih mendominasi. Saat tenang seperti itu, seseorang menjatuhkan barang bawaannya dan menyebabkan suara gemerisik yang mengganggu Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sehun sedang menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Kali ini apa lagi," Chanyeol menghela napas, ia segera menghampiri Sehun. Terkejut lagi karena gadis itu membawa tumpukan _snack_ dan ransel di punggungnya. "Jangan bilang kau juga yang menghias tempat ini?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Tepat seratus persen. Soalnya di New York aku punya tempat _nongkrong_ yang seperti ini, dan itu _asyik_ banget. Kau tidak suka dengan ideku?"

"Bukan begitu—" Chanyeol mendesah sambil membantu Sehun menata makanan di meja. "Hanya saja, kapan kau menyiapkan semua ini? Lampu-lampu dan _properti_ ini kau dapatkan dari mana?"

"Oh— dari pegawai tentu saja. Jongdae juga membantu, aku bilang aku akan menyewa semuanya tapi saat mereka tahu aku temanmu semuanya tiba-tiba gratis, seperti kau yang punya tempat ini saja," kata Sehun terus mengoceh. "Dan tolong katakan pada koki itu aku marah besar! Dia membuat acar gurita dari bayi-bayi mungilku, padahal aku ingin memakan mereka hidup-hidup."

"Ok," Chanyeol mengernyit, tapi ia juga terlihat menahan tawanya. "Jadi apa ini sejenis kencan di romantis di atap gedung atau apa?"

Sehun terkekeh, ia melepaskan ransel dan mengeluarkan isinya yang ternyata sebuah laptop. Chanyeol tidak tahu gadis itu dapat laptop dari mana, tapi Sehun baik hati mau memberi tahu. "Ah, ini punya Jongdae, dia meminjamkannya, ada banyak film keren, _katanya_ — oh, dan ya anggap saja ini kencan, tapi sama sekali tidak romantis, soalnya si pihak perempuan yang memberi kejutan, harusnya kan laki-laki."

Chanyeol tergelak, sementara Sehun tetap bekerja dan menyiapkan semua keperluan. Gadis itu baru bisa diam setelah duduk di sofa, berdampingan dengan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi sudah meringkuk dengan sebungkus kripik kentang di pelukannya. Mereka berdiskusi tentang genre film yang akan ditonton dan duduk dengan tenang setelah mendapatkan keputusan.

Suasana benar-benar hening selama beberapa menit, keduanya sibuk dengan alur cerita dan tanpa sadar sudah menghabiskan beberapa bungkus _snack_ yang menyisakan tumpukan plastik di bawah sofa, beruntung angin tidak banyak berulah kalau tidak mereka bisa-bisa sibuk memunguti sampah yang berterbangan alih-alih fokus pada film-nya.

"Menurutmu siapa yang jatuh cinta duluan?" tanya Sehun, ia menatap Chanyeol yang sedang meneguk air, dan Sehun merasa menyesal karena sekarang pipinya merona hebat. Chanyeol benar-benar seksi.

" _Four_ tentu saja," Chanyeol menjawab tanpa berpikir. "Dia sudah jatuh pada _Tris_ sejak awal."

"Sebegitu yakinnya? Kalau nyatanya _Four_ berkhianat bagaimana?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Mendekat," Chanyeol tiba-tiba menarik tangan Sehun dan gadis itu tidak bisa menolak selain mendekat pada Chanyeol dan merasakan hangat kulit mereka bertemu. "Bayangkan kau ada di antara kelompok _dauntless_ , kemudian ada cowok ganteng dan keren yang mengajarimu cara bertarung dan perhatian padamu, kau bukan satu-satunya yang lemah, banyak orang lain yang memerlukan bimbingan khusus sama sepertimu, tapi dia memilihmu. Menurutmu, kenapa _dia_ melakukan hal itu?"

Sehun menggumam, tanpa sadar memainkan ujung _varsity_ milik Chanyeol, matanya melirik lelaki di sampingnya seolah-olah _cowok_ yang dibicarakan itu adalah Chanyeol. "Dia menyukaiku, _mungkin_."

Chanyeol tersenyum, dia mengusak rambut Sehun. "Kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Jangan bertanya lagi _Non_ , nonton saja."

Sehun menurut, ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Chanyeol tapi tidak terlalu jauh. Percakapan mereka berdua sudah membuat mereka melewatkan beberapa adegan, kali ini Sehun akan fokus saja pada film-nya dan tidak akan banyak bicara. Beberapa menit kemudian, sesuatu muncul di depan bibirnya. Sesuatu yang kenyal dan membuat Sehun terkesiap, permen jeli dan jemari Chanyeol yang memegangnya tepat di depan mulut Sehun yang mengatup, gadis itu memundurkan kepalanya beberapa senti.

"Kau suka makanan manis, kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun mengangguk dan melahap permennya dengan senang hati, tapi ia tidak bisa sesenang sebelumnya saat mendapatkan makanan manis, tidak disaat ibu jari Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya dan menghantarkan gelombang kejut yang seketika melecut otot jantung Sehun. Rasanya seperti ada yang menggelegak dalam perutnya dan Sehun bernafas satu-satu begitu gugup.

"Mmm, thanks," cicitnya sambil mengunyah permen jeli itu pelan-pelan. Ia kembali fokus pada film dan mendesah sesaat. "Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menonton film keren ini sejak dulu?"

"Mungkin kau harus mengurangi waktu main di klub malam dan beralih pada bioskop saja," balas Chanyeol.

"Mmm," Sehun bergumam setuju, ia menoleh pada Chanyeol dan ternyata laki-laki itu juga sedang mengunyah permen jeli. Detik berikutnya Chanyeol menyuapi Sehun satu permen lagi. "Ya ampun, aku ingin punya pacar seperti _Four_."

"Cari saja, di Amerika banyak yang mirip dengan cowok itu."

Entah hanya perasaan Sehun saja atau Chanyeol memang jengkel saat Sehun membicarakan soal laki-laki hanya sekali, terakhir kali Chanyeol jadi terasa begitu pencemburu saat Sehun dekat dengan Mingyu. Padahal menurut Sehun dia tidak berbincang terlalu banyak dengan laki-laki berambut oranye itu.

"Hey," Sehun mendekat, ia mengganggu Chanyeol dengan menarik-narik telinga laki-laki itu. "Ku beri tahu sesuatu _nih_. Aku belum pernah pacaran."

"Keluar masuk klub hampir setiap hari, gadis Amerika sepertimu belum pernah pacaran?" tanya Chanyeol terdengar tidak percaya, tapi Sehun tahu itu sarkasme.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Bertemu banyak perempuan setiap hari tapi tidak pernah terlihat sedang berkencan, oh Baekhyun yang memberiku informasi," Sehun membalas diakhiri dengan senyum kemenangannya.

"Baiklah," Chanyeol menghela napas. "Kita sama, intinya kita ini dua orang dewasa yang belum pernah pacaran. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita pacaran?"

Sehun tergelak, ia memukul lengan Chanyeol hingga laki-laki itu meringis. Kemudian mereka berdua sama-sama tertawa entah untuk apa, yang pasti untuk sejenak mereka lupa akan film dan sibuk menertawakan satu sama lain. Sampai Sehun lelah dan Chanyeol melupakan pertanyaannya yang belum terjawab. Setengah film terlewatkan, Sehun sudah mulai mengantuk dan tanpa sadar ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol, laki-laki itu tampak tidak keberatan, jadi Sehun menyamankan diri sebaik mungkin selagi mencoba untuk tetap terjaga.

"Dia _divergent_ ," komentar Chanyeol tentang pemeran utama laki-laki di film itu.

"Sudah kuduga," kata Sehun pelan, ia mengedipkan matanya saat gambaran itu semakin kabur dan kelopak matanya semakin memberat.

Sialnya, adegan berubah membuat Sehun tak fokus. Dia melirik Chanyeol yang tampak tenang menonton dua orang berciuman di layar kaca. Sialnya lagi, setelah melihat Chanyeol dan kembali melihat ke layar, ia justru membayangkan itu dirinya dan Chanyeol. Maksudnya, si perempuan hampir seperti Sehun, rambutnya coklat keemasan mendekati pirang dan lelakinya sama jangkung dan berototnya dengan Chanyeol. Sehun membayangkan seperti apa jika Chanyeol mengubah warna rambutnya jadi coklat, atau seperti apa jika ternyata Chanyeol punya tato di bagian tubuhnya.

"Menurutmu apa yang terjadi saat ujian terakhir?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun jadi tersadar sepenuhnya, ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan kembali menjaga jarak dengan Chanyeol, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang merona dengan rambut panjangnya. " _Tris_ pasti lulus, dia punya _Four_ di sampingnya— kau tahu? Seseorang bisa membuat kita semakin kuat, seperti saat kau diambang keputus-asaan dan kau sadar 'ah, ada _dia_ yang mendukungku'."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Berapa usiamu? Kau terdengar sangat dewasa saat bicara begitu."

"Yang pasti lebih muda darimu," Sehun berkedip pada Chanyeol. "Apa aku harus memanggilmu _oppa_?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, tapi ia tidak menjawabnya. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya suasana kembali sunyi, tapi bukan karena mereka terlalu fokus pada film-nya, itu hanya karena Sehun yang tidak bisa berhenti menatap Chanyeol dan membuat laki-laki itu ikut menatapnya. Untuk sepersekian detik, waktu terasa melambat saat keduanya saling mendekat. Kening mereka bersentuhan, lalu hidung mereka, dan Chanyeol maju lebih dulu untuk menyentuh bibir gadis di sampingnya.

Jantung keduanya nyaris meledak saat itu juga, jutaan energi menyengat mereka hingga setiap ujung jemari mereka seolah-olah tersetrum listrik. Sehun mencengkram selimut di pahanya saat bibir Chanyeol bergerak di atasnya, sementara tangan laki-laki itu mengitari pinggang Sehun kemudian merengkuhnya seolah-olah Sehun bisa saja hilang jika tidak didekap erat-erat. Beberapa detik kemudian Sehun membalas gerakan bibir itu samar-samar, menjelaskan sekali kalau dirinya amatir soal ciuman, tangannya mencapai permukaan bahu Chanyeol dan akhirnya berhenti disana untuk menarik lelaki itu semakin dekat.

Ciuman mereka terputus beberapa detik hanya karena keduanya membutuhkan oksigen, kemudian bibir itu kembali menyatu dalam sebuah pagutan lembut yang panas. Sehun terengah di pangkuan Chanyeol sementara Chanyeol menggeram menahan gejolak panas yang menggelegak di bawah perutnya. Tubuh sehun terbaring perlahan tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka, Chanyeol di atasnya menciumnya hingga kepala Sehun melesak ke dalam bantal dan mendesah tertahan.

Sehun mundur untuk mengambil nafas dan kembali meraih tengkuk Chanyeol hanya untuk mengecup bibir diatasnya berulang kali, mereka bedua tersenyum dan kembali memagut satu sama lain. Ciuman itu berakhir saat Chanyeol menggigit pelan bibir bawah Sehun kemudian mengecupnya dan menjauh, tapi hidung mereka masih bertemu, nafas mereka beradu. Wajah keduanya sama-sama merona dan terbakar.

"Aku— aku tidak ingin tergesa-gesa," kata Sehun di depan bibir Chanyeol.

Lelaki di atasnya tersenyum, menggesekkan hidung mereka berdua dengan gemas. "Itu dialog yang diucapkan _Tris._ Lalu aku harus bilang apa sebagai _Four?_ "

Sehun terkekeh, ia terbangun dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol yang tidak siap nyaris terjungkal. Sekarang Sehun kembali duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol dengan nyaman, kedua tangannya mengalung di leher Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol berpindah untuk memeluk pinggang Sehun dan ia mencium rahang gadis itu dengan hidungnya.

"Aku serius," Sehun menjauh dan menatap Chanyeol. "Aku tidak ingin tergesa-gesa, maksudku— kita—"

Chanyeol membungkam bibir Sehun lagi dengan kecupannya. "Ya, aku mengerti. Maaf sudah mencuri ciuman pertamamu."

Sehun mengangguk, dia kelihatan tidak terganggu sama sekali. "Aku jadi tidak mengantuk karenamu."

"Benarkah? Itu kabar baik, soalnya aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke tempat yang lebih keren dari atap gedung ini," kata Chanyeol antusias.

Sehun cemberut. "Ya, terimakasih sudah bilang hasil dekorasiku ini _tidak keren_."

Chanyeol tergelak. "Aku tidak bilang ini tidak keren, tapi tempat yang akan kita tuju lebih keren dari ini." Ia mencubit pipi Sehun karena gemas.

"Kalau begitu aku harus ganti baju," Sehun memandang terusan floral-nya yang manis. Ada raut kecewa di wajahnya seolah-olah dia sudah menyiapkan diri untuk memakai baju itu dengan susah payah tapi sekarang ia harus melepasnya, dan Sehun memang kelihatan sempurna dengan terusan itu. Cantik, manis, menggemaskan dan seksi.

"Pakailah sesuatu yang hangat," Chanyeol memperingatkan saat Sehun beranjak dari pangkuannya dan mulai membereskan sisa-sisa kekacauan mereka. "Biarkan saja, aku yang akan membersihkan semuanya."

Dan setelah itu Sehun benar-benar pergi, meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan setumpuk pekerjaan di atap gedung. Tapi laki-laki itu tidak mengeluh, ia hanya tersenyum sambil sesekali memegangi bibirnya. Oh, pipinya juga jadi semerah tomat kalau dilihat secara jelas.

.

-00-

.

Sehun tidak yakin apakah Chanyeol itu anak presiden atau mungkin Ayahnya Chanyeol adalah orang yang paling berkuasa di Korea Selatan, soalnya segala hal jadi terasa mudah saat bersama Chanyeol. Yang Sehun tahu, taman wisata biasanya tutup tidak lama setelah matahari terbenam, paling telat mungkin jam sembilan, tapi mereka bisa masuk dengan mudah saat jam tangan Sehun menunjuk angka sebelas. Jelas saja suasana di sekitar mereka sepi dan gelap, keduanya memegang senter di tangan masing-masing. Chanyeol berjalan lebih dulu menuntun Sehun.

Ombak pantai berdebur memecah karang, Sehun hafal hanya mendengar suaranya, mereka tidak jauh dari laut. Aroma air garam juga mengganggu hidungnya sejak awal mereka masuk diam-diam. Sehun sempat kuatir jika mereka disangka pencuri atau penyusup, tapi Chanyeol bilang semua baik-baik saja. Dan memang benar baik-baik saja, bahkan penjaga yang berpatroli pun menyapa Chanyeol begitu ramah dan tidak banyak protes saat Chanyeol bilang ingin berkeliling.

"Serius, apa kau anak presiden? Atau anak pejabat kaya?" tanya Sehun tidak berhenti sejak tadi.

"Bukan keduanya," Chanyeol terkekeh. "Bisa hapus pertanyaan seputar orang tua? lebih baik bahas yang lain seperti apa rencana kita selanjutnya, atau bahas tentang kehidupanmu di Amerika."

Sehun mendengus. "Ya biasa saja, pergi kuliah, aku ikut beberapa organisasi kampus dan kegiatan di luar kampus. Tapi tidak cukup sibuk, jadi masih punya banyak waktu untuk klub malam. Mmm, tidak jauh beda dengan rutinitasku di Korea."

"Oh ya? Bidang apa yang kau geluti? Kita sudah cukup lama bersama tapi tidak pernah benar-benar bicara masalah pribadi," kata Chanyeol.

Sehun mengangguk meskipun Chanyeol tidak melihatnya karena pandangan laki-laki itu lurus ke depan, omong-omong mereka sedang melewati batu karang yang cukup terjal. Sehun tidak tahu Chanyeol hendak membawanya kemana, tapi ia tahu kalau ia berbuat salah sedikit saja kakinya pasti tergelincir dan tidak tahu dimana akan mendarat, mungkin di batuan karang yang keras hingga badannya akan penyok-penyok, atau di lautan kemudian hilang terseret arus.

"Sehun kau masih disana?" tanya Chanyeol saat Sehun sama sekali tidak membuat suara. Bahkan menjawab pertanyaannya pun tidak.

Cahaya senter menyinari wajah Sehun, dan gadis itu menutup matanya karena silau. Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya, ia mendekat pada Sehun kemudian merangkul gadis itu dan tangannya yang bebas mencubit hidung Sehun yang membuat gadis itu membuka mata untuk menatapnya. Sehun mendongak ke atas, ia melihat cahaya memutar ke arah laut lepas begitu jauh.

"Kita sudah sampai." Chanyeol berbisik pelan dan suaranya selembut beledu hingga Sehun ingin bergelung dalam pelukan lelaki itu semalaman penuh.

Di belakang mereka sebuah bangunan tinggi menjulang, catnya putih namun tidak bersih, kusam dimakan usia dan cuaca ekstrim barangkali, tapi dilihat dari bawah bangunan itu tetap terlihat megah, dengan lampunya yang menerangi laut lepas dan membantu para pelayar untuk menambatkan kapal mereka. Chanyeol melangkah lagi diikuti Sehun menuju mercusuar. Saat menapak di lantai mercusuar Sehun jadi lega setengah mati.

"Kau takut pada laut?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

"Tentu saja tidak, terlebih lagi laut dengan ombak besar di malam hari, _aku sangat suka_ ," kata Sehun. Ia mendelik pada Chanyeol yang terkekeh.

"Maafkan aku," Chanyeol merangkul Sehun penuh perhatian. "Tempat ini terlalu keren untuk tidak dikunjungi."

"Terserah, pokoknya aku tidak menganggap tempat ini keren," Sehun melihat ke sekelilingnya, senternya mengarah ke atas dan menemukan ratusan anak tangga yang sepertinya satu-satunya jalan untuk mencapai puncak mercusuar. Tangganya punya pembatas dan kelihatan cukup kokoh. "Jadi apa kita akan naik?"

"Tentu saja, kita datang kesini bukan untuk duduk di lantai keramik dingin _Non_ ," Chanyeol terdengar antusias. " _Lady first_."

Sehun mendengus saat Chanyeol menirukan gerakan lelaki bangsawan yang sedang menyambut perempuannya, tangannya terulur meminta tangan Sehun dan gadis itu memberikannya cuma-cuma kemudian mulai menapaki anak tangga. Chanyeol tersenyum, ia menyusul di belakang Sehun dan mereka baru saja memulai perjalanan yang melelahkan.

Belum sampai setengah jalan Sehun mengeluh. Ia mengeluh soal _jeans_ yang terlalu ketat, soal jaket yang membuat tubuhnya terasa lebih berat dua puluh kilogram dan soal anak tangganya yang kurang lebar. Chanyeol hanya mendengarkan di belakang sambil terus menyemangati Sehun, tapi ia juga setuju soal anak tangga yang ukurannya kurang lebar. Permasalahannya adalah karena mereka adalah orang-orang tinggi yang memiliki ukuran telapak kaki yang panjang.

Deru angin semakin kencang saat mereka semakin mencapai puncak mercusuar, dan Sehun disambut angin pantai yang menghempaskan semua rambutnya menjadi kekacauan total begitu kepalanya muncul. Ia kembali mengeluh dan membuat Chanyeol terkekeh, Sehun mengutuk _ventus_ yang entah apa maksudnya dan mengumpat dalam bahasa asing yang membuat Chanyeol semakin tertawa geli.

"Chanyeol, ini sama sekali tidak keren, ok?" Sehun menatap lelaki yang menertawainya dengan tatapan setajam belati, tapi Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Semua orang pada awalnya bilang tidak keren," Chanyeol mengambil sebuah kain besar yang tergantung disana, mungkin milik penjaga mercusuar. Ia menggelarkan kain itu dilantai dan duduk di atas permukaannya. "Duduk disini."

"Di pangkuanmu? Tidak perlu, kurasa—"

"Di sampingku _Non_ ," kata Chanyeol, ia berhasil membuat Sehun malu setengah mati. Ia menahan tawanya saat gadis itu duduk di sampingnya dan terus memalingkan wajah ke arah lain.

"Mmm jadi sekarang apa? Di depan kita hanya ada laut lepas dan gelap," kata Sehun pelan, ia melirik Chanyeol saat laki-laki itu melepaskan jaketnya dan menaruhnya untuk menutupi kaki Sehun.

"Gelap, itu yang kita butuhkan, menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi kalau disini gelap dan hanya ada kita berdua?" tanya Chanyeol, wajahnya menyeringai, tapi Chanyeol kelihatan sangat tampan alih-alih jadi seperti cowok brengsek mesum yang mencoba menggoda Sehun.

"Itu— aku tidak yakin, mungkin sebaiknya kita menyalakan lampu atau lilin, pasti ada penerangan yang lebih baik disini," kata Sehun gugup.

Chanyeol terkekeh lagi. "Pikiranmu benar-benar _dewasa_ ya? Kalau gelap ya itu berarti kita bisa melihat bintang-bintang, lihat ke arah sana, kau tahu itu rasi bintang apa?"

Sehun mendadak bingung sendiri, malu setengah mati juga, dua kali. Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya terlihat seperti perempuan lugu yang tidak tahu apa-apa soal dunia luar. Padahal.. ayolah, Sehun itu gadis Amerika diatas dua puluh tahun yang seharusnya tahu banyak hal dan berpikiran liberal layaknya orang-orang Amerika. Dia bisa melakukannya sebelum ini, tapi sekarang Park Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya kikuk.

"Entahlah, Sagitarius?" Sehun menebak asal-asalan, ia tidak pernah belajar dengan serius mengenai astronomi.

"Wow, kau benar! Omong-omong itu simbol zodiak-ku," kata Chanyeol. "Sebenarnya itu rasi bintang Centaurus, kau tahu kan? Yang setengah manusia dan kuda itu."

"Aku tahu _kok_ , yang paling terkenal namanya _Chiron_ , guru dari banyak pahlawan Yunani yang populer, kan?" Sehun merasa puas saat raut wajah Chanyeol terlihat kebingungan.

"Mmm mungkin yang itu, aku tidak tahu banyak soal _mereka_. Apa zodiakmu? Ibu-ku bilang kita bisa mengenal seseorang lewat zodiak-nya juga."

"Jangan terlalu percaya astrologi, banyak yang melenceng kok dengan sifat aslinya," Sehun menyangkal, tapi pada akhirnya ia menjawab juga. "Aku Aries."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk menanggapinya. Puas berbincang satu sama lain mereka kembali menatap langit. Chanyeol terus memberi tahu Sehun berbagai macam rasi bintang, ia juga bercerita tentang pengalamannya berkemah di padang rumput luas saat terjadi hujan meteor. Sehun mendengarkan dengan baik, sesekali menanggapi dan bertanya. Tapi akhirnya malam yang hangat itu meredup. Sehun tidak bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya setelah lewat tengah malam, angin darat menyapa lembut kelopak matanya dan tak lama kemudian ia jatuh tertidur dalam rangkulan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lupa memberi tahu Sehun. Jika mereka datang ke mercusuar dan mengucapkan harapan, harapan itu mungkin saja terkabulkan.

" _Aku ingin terus melihatmu hari ke hari."_

.

-00-

.

Apa yang ditemukan Sehun saat terbangun adalah lengan seseorang yang dijadikan bantal tidurnya semalaman, ia mendongak untuk melihat wajah laki-laki yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya dan Sehun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Chanyeol tidur dengan mulut terbuka –beruntung saja laki-laki itu tidak _ngiler_ \- matanya juga setengah terbuka, Sehun hampir berpikir kalau Chanyeol sama sekali tidak tidur, tapi dia ingat cerita soal orang-orang yang punya mata besar memang tidur dengan mata separuh tertutup seperti itu. _Iseng_ , Sehun mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Chanyeol dan menusuk-nusuk pipi lelaki itu. Tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak terganggu.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu di mercusuar mereka harus pulang, sebenarnya hanya Sehun yang ingin pulang karena tidak nyaman untuk tidur di ketinggian dengan deru angin yang menggila, meskipun ada Chanyeol di sampingnya, tetap saja lebih nyaman jika tidur dalam ruangan yang hangat. Mereka sampai di penginapan saat dini hari disambut oleh beberapa pegawai yang masih bertugas, kemudian memutuskan untuk tidur satu kamar. Hanya _tidur_ , tidak lebih.

Sehun melirik jam di nakas, jarumnya menunjukkan pukul setengah enam. Masih terlalu pagi bagi Sehun, udara di luar juga belum cukup hangat. Sehun menatap Chanyeol lagi dan memutuskan untuk bergelung kembali dalam pelukan lelaki itu. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol, merangsek seperti anak anjing yang sedang berusaha mencium tuannya, menghirup aroma tubuh Chanyeol kuat-kuat dan menyimpannya baik-baik dalam memori otaknya.

Rupanya hal itu mengganggu Chanyeol. Lelaki jangkung itu bergerak hanya untuk menghindari sengatan menggelikan berkat hidung Sehun di perpotongan bahunya. Kemudian rambut Sehun yang mengganggunya, hingga satu gerakan terakhir Chanyeol terbangun dan mengerang. Matanya terpaksa membuka dan mendapati seorang gadis menggemaskan tengah memeluknya dan merangsek di bahunya. Chanyeol kehilangan kata-kata dan ia hanya bisa berdecak kagum pada gadis itu.

" _Good morning_ , apa aku mengganggu tidur nyenyakmu?" tanya Sehun tanpa dosa.

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya, ia cukup pening karena belakangan ini benar-benar kurang tidur. "Mmm.. sangat mengganggu."

Sehun terkekeh, tangan Chanyeol menghampiri rambutnya dan mengusaknya dengan gemas. Setelahnya lelaki itu mengeluh soal lengannya yang pegal karena dijadikan bantal semalaman.

"Otot lenganmu besar, mana mungkin hanya karena kepalaku yang kecil ini bisa pegal separah itu," kata Sehun beralasan.

"Kepalamu yang kecil itu terlalu banyak bergerak, itu yang membuat lenganku pegal, ah rasanya lenganku hampir putus," balas Chanyeol sinis.

"Ini kan kepala-ku, terserahku kepala ini mau melakukan apa," Sehun menggerutu sambil menendang kaki Chanyeol yang tidak berefek apa-apa.

"Ya, tapi kau menaruh kepala-mu di lenganku, jadi aku punya hak untuk berkomentar," Chanyeol tidak mau kalah, ia mengunci kaki Sehun yang terus bergerak dan menarik gadis itu erat-erat dalam dekapannya.

"Kau yang bilang aku bisa tidur di lenganmu!—"

Perdebatan mereka nyaris berlanjut jika saja dering ponsel Chanyeol tidak mengganggu. Keduanya menoleh serempak ke arah nakas dan memilih untuk menghentikan perdebatan konyol itu. Chanyeol segera melepaskan Sehun dan beranjak untuk mengangkat telepon, tapi sebelumnya ia kembali menghampiri Sehun dan mengecup kening gadis itu hingga membuat Sehun merona.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang menjauh, punggung lelaki itu terlihat kokoh yang membuat Sehun tanpa sadar hanya termanggu di atas ranjang, memandangi Chanyeol yang sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang. Di mata Sehun lelaki itu seperti sebuah lukisan hidup, gambaran fisik yang nyaris tidak realistis karena terlalu sempurna. Seperti lelaki yang hanya bisa ditemukan dalam dunia imajinasi.

"Bilang saja padanya, aku pulang sekitar tiga atau empat hari lagi," kata Chanyeol. "Jangan berani-berani memberikan nomor ponselku padanya!"

Tadinya, Sehun tidak tertarik soal siapa yang menelepon Chanyeol atau apa yang dibicarakan mereka. Tapi setelah mendengar Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya, Sehun mulai menaruh atensi. Lelaki itu terlihat marah dan ingin menangis dalam waktu yang sama, telapak tangannya terkepal hingga memerah. Sehun menjadi begitu penasaran, hal apa yang bisa membuat Chanyeol yang santai itu jadi sangat kesal.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun setelah Chanyeol selesai menelepon.

Laki-laki itu menghela napas. "Tentu, aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi wajahmu menunjukkan kau tidak baik-baik saja, ceritakan, beritahu aku apa yang terjadi, siapa yang meneleponmu—"

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu," kalimat Chanyeol membuat Sehun terdiam seketika. Mata lelaki itu menatap ke arah lain, yang tanpa disadarinya membuat Sehun salah paham.

"Ok," Sehun bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan emosi nyaris meluap dari tubuhnya, ia menahan semuanya sekarang. "Aku rasa kau perlu waktu sendiri, maaf kalau aku membuatmu tidak nyaman—"

"Sehun," Chanyeol menghela napas lagi. "Bukan begitu maksudku—"

"Tidak," Sehun memaksakan satu senyumannya. "Aku mengerti. Aku akan diam."

Sehun menghampiri Chanyeol dan berjinjit untuk mengecup pipi lelaki jangkung itu sebelum meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian di kamarnya.

.

.

 **TBC**.

.

.

I know this chapter is really... weird wkwk

Hallo, i'm back, yeaha! Setelah berbulan-bulan tidak ada ide untuk ff ini, dan tiba-tiba ini di-update lagi, dan ceritanya malah seperti ini. Maafkan untuk segala keterlambatan, imajinasi ini suka datang dan pergi semaunya, lebih sering gak sinkron sama mood ngetiknya juga . /ditabok/

Jadi.. tebak hayo, ChanHun udah jadian apa belum? Mereka hubungannya apaan nih? Gak jelas ya mereka? Iya, kayak aku sama kamu T.T /ih baper banget sih gue/

Btw, gue emang lagi baper. Jadi gue ini entah kenapa sedih setelah liat video Ceye yang ngasih boneka anjing ke Sehun. Itu boneka sampe diciumin sama Sehun oamaygad! Diciumin! Ok, lanjut. Nah Sehunnya keliatan seneng sampe kek malu-malu gitu yha, tapi Ceye-nya langsung ngeleos aja. Gue langsung dalem hati : anjir si bangsyul! Liat noh itu si Sehun bahagia bat dikasih boneka ama lu bang, gak mau nemenin bentar apa? Lu orang lagi marahan apa gimana?.

Tapi akhirnya kebaperan itu terbayar juga ketika ternyata banyak momen CH juga di konser kemarin, mas Cey dan mba Hun pulang dari hk jalan berdua, Sehunnya sumringah gitu anjir, i kennot! I kennot bilang apa-apa! Merdeka hayati! Lega rasanya hati ini!

Abaikan curhatan gue plis. Ini mah emang lagi sableng aja hiks. Thanks sudah setia mengikuti ff ini. Jangan lupa review ya. Ditunggu tanggapan kalian. I love u.

.

.

Salam sayang,

Halona Jill.


	7. Chapter 7

"A Trip To Find You"

.

.

 _A ChanHun GS fanfiction by Haje_

 _._

 _._

BAGIAN 7 (Sorry for typos)

.

-00-

.

Chanyeol pernah mengenal banyak perempuan, diantara mereka tidak ada yang mampu membuat lelaki ini tertarik begitu besar, tidak ada yang membuat lelaki ini berpikir begitu keras mengenai apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menghadapi perempuan itu. Chanyeol bukan lelaki yang ulung soal merayu, tetapi bukan juga lelaki yang kikuk saat dihadapkan dengan perempuan. Tapi yang kini terjadi adalah, ia menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk merenung sebelum memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun.

Setelah insiden tadi pagi, Sehun sama sekali tidak terlihat dan tidak menghubunginya. Chanyeol mulai berpikir jika ia sudah bertindak terlalu berlebihan dan akhirnya menyinggung perasaan gadis itu. Ia ingat bagaimana Sehun tersenyum dengan cara tak biasa, memberikan kecupan singkat di pipinya sebelum keluar dengan langkah tergesa dan membanting pintu kamarnya sendiri cukup keras.

Chanyeol mendesah saat pintu kamar gadis itu tidak kunjung dibuka. Sehun tidak mungkin tidak di dalam, gadis itu tidak mengenal Busan, ia tidak mungkin pergi keluar tanpa mengajak Chanyeol. Satu menit, lima menit, sepuluh menit. Chanyeol menghela napasnya putus asa, menyandarkan kepalanya pada pintu berharap jika pintu itu segera dibuka dan ada wajah Sehun yang manis menyambutnya. Tapi semua itu hanya harapan Park Chanyeol.

Tepat saat ia berdiri seperti orang bingung di depan kamar inap seorang gadis, Kim Jongdae dengan gaya _funky_ -nya melenggang dan menatap Chanyeol heran. Ia menepuk bahu Chanyeol agar pemuda Park itu menoleh.

"Kenapa berdiri seperti orang mabuk di depan pintu kamar?" tanyanya heran.

"Ah—" Chanyeol berdiri dengan tegak, hingga ia harus menunduk untuk melihat Jongdae. "Menunggu Sehun membukakan pintu."

Jongdae berdecak tidak percaya. "Kalau dilihat-lihat, kalian seperti pasangan suami istri. Setelah kencan semalam, pagi harinya bertengkar. Kenapa? Apa istrimu marah dan tidak mau membukakan pintu?"

"Aku tidak dalam _mood_ untuk bergurau apalagi mendengarkan leluconmu yang sama sekali tidak lucu. Ok?" balas Chanyeol malas.

"Ok—" Jongdae mengangguk dan tersenyum main-main. "Ku beri tahu ya, istrimu pergi keluar beberapa jam yang lalu. Jadi tidak ada gunanya berdiri di depan pintu lama-lama—"

"Tunggu, _hyung_ — Sehun keluar? Tanpa aku?"

Jongdae mengangkat bahunya sembari berlalu. "Ya mungkin saja dia sudah menemukan _tour guide_ tampan selain dirimu, atau ada cowok keren dari Amerika yang datang jauh-jauh menyusulnya ke Busan—" Jongdae memberikan hormat pada Chanyeol. " _Goodluck_ boss-nim."

.

-00-

.

Jika ada yang bisa menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol sekarang, maka hasil gambar itu hanyalah sekumpulan benang kusut yang sulit di uraikan. Setelah mendengar kabar dari Jongdae, lelaki jangkung itu segera kembali ke kamarnya. Mengambil ponsel di atas ranjangnya kemudian menghubungi Sehun, dan geram setengah mati saat mendengar suara Kim Mingyu yang mengangkat panggilannya. Maka, ia memacu motornya secara bar-bar agar cepat sampai ke tempat tujuan, langkah kakinya tergesa-gesa, tangannya mengepal hingga buku jarinya memutih.

Chanyeol membuka pintu _basement_ dan mendapati Sehun tengah bermain game konsol dengan Yoongi, sementara Namjoon menyemangati Sehun yang sepertinya terus-terusan dikalahkan oleh Yoongi. Chanyeol menghampiri mereka, membanting dirinya sendiri ke atas sofa lalu menghela napas secara kasar. Namjoon meliriknya, Yoongi dan Sehun sama sekali tidak peduli karena pertarungan mereka di layar tv lebih penting.

"Sehun, mana ponselmu?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi.

"Oh?" Sehun melirik Chanyeol sekilas. "Tadi dipinjam Mingyu, sekarang tidak tahu dimana, kenapa?"

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya, setumpuk beban berat menghampiri kepalanya secara tiba-tiba. "Berhenti main game dan naik ke atas."

" _Why_?— ini babak terakhir, aku tidak mau kalah—" keluh Sehun. "Yoongi- _ya_! Kau tidak mau mengalah lagi?!"

"Aku sudah mengalah—" balas Yoongi malas. "Lihat, aku tidak menendang sekalipun ke arah gawang."

Chanyeol kembali menghela napasnya, matanya mencari ke setiap sudut mencoba menemukan Kim Mingyu tetapi anak lelaki itu tidak terlihat. Ia kembali menoleh pada Sehun, gadis itu terus bermain tanpa peduli seperti apa raut wajah Chanyeol sekarang dan seperti apa lelaki itu menarik nafas. Detik berikutnya Chanyeol menarik lengan gadis itu dari _stick_ konsolnya lalu membawa Sehun ke atas.

" _Hyung_ , kau tidak boleh begitu—" Namjoon mencoba mencegah, tetapi Chanyeol sudah terlanjur naik.

"Chanyeol, bisa kau perlakukan aku lebih baik? Demi tuhan ini sakit," keluh Sehun di belakangnya, mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol pada pergelangan tangannya.

Chanyeol mengabulkan permintaan Sehun setelah mereka masuk di ruang studio. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana dan Chanyeol menutup pintunya. Sehun menunduk sembari mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang merah, menatap Chanyeol dengan raut luar biasa kesal saat lelaki itu menghampirinya. Kemudian Chanyeol memeluk Sehun, membawa Sehun tenggelam dalam dekapannya, membiarkan gadis itu sesak terhimpit dada dan lengannya, mengacuhkan Sehun yang dilanda kebingungan akan sikapnya.

"Kau pergi tanpa izin, berani sekali," bisik Chanyeol pelan, tapi Sehun tahu ada ancaman dari setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut lelaki itu.

Sehun melepaskan pelukan itu dengan paksa kemudian mundur selangkah. "Aku punya hak untuk diriku sendiri. Aku datang ke Busan untuk liburan, dan waktu liburan yang ku habiskan tidak harus selalu denganmu, ok?"

"Sehun—" Chanyeol menatapnya tak percaya. "Aku hanya kuatir padamu, kau tidak tahu Busan, tidak ada yang menemanimu jika itu bukan aku—"

"Aku bukan anak-anak, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Aku bertahan seorang diri di Seoul, jauh sebelum aku mengenalmu aku bisa membangun pertemananku sendiri, dan aku tidak butuh kau mengurusi hidupku—"

Sehun berbalik dan menunduk, ia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap setitik air mata di pelupuknya. "—kau bahkan tidak membiarkan aku tahu urusanmu, aku hanya ingin membantu."

Ia berbisik sangat pelan tapi Chanyeol mendengarnya, melihat gadis itu mengusap air matanya, kemudian Chanyeol kembali merengkuhnya. Mengecup kepala gadis itu dan berbisik maaf penuh penyesalan. Yang seharusnya ia lakukan setelah sampai adalah meminta maaf pada gadis ini dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi pagi antara dia dengan orang yang meneleponnya, bukannya menghakimi Sehun dan membuat gadis itu semakin tertekan.

" _Hyung, Sehun. Kalian baik-baik saja?"_

Itu suara Namjoon. Chanyeol menghela napasnya sebelum melepaskan dekapannya pada Sehun dan membukakan pintu ruang studio. Namjoon berdiri dengan Yoongi sembari mencoba melirik ke dalam, sayangnya tubuh Chanyeol terlalu besar untuk celah yang sempit, dan terlalu tinggi untuk dilampaui dua orang itu meski sudah berjinjit.

"Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu padanya kan?" tanya Yoongi curiga.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara—" balas Chanyeol ketus. "Kami baik-baik saja, kalian pergi saja ke bawah. Dan jika Kim Mingyu pulang entah darimana, katakan padanya aku perlu bicara."

Dua orang yang lebih muda dari Chanyeol itu saling melirik kemudian mengangguk serentak. "Baiklah, lanjutkan kegiatan kalian, maaf sudah mengganggu."

Chanyeol memberikan gestur tangan mengusir dua orang itu lalu menutup pintu dan menguncinya kembali. Atensinya terarah pada Sehun yang tetap menunduk. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya, ia beranjak ke arah lain mengambil dua kursi kemudian menyimpannya di dekat Sehun dan satunya di depan Sehun. Ia menduduki kursi di depan Sehun, meminta gadis itu agar duduk lewat lirikan matanya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu tadi pagi, _mood_ -ku turun drastis dan aku mengaku salah karena melampiaskannya padamu." Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"Bukan bagian itu yang membuatku kesal," balas Sehun parau, ia terus menunduk enggan memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela napas, mencoba berpikir apa masalah lainnya. Tapi ia tidak menemukan apapun selain batinnya yang terdiam di sudut kepalanya. Berpikir, berpikir, berpikir. Chanyeol menyerah, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, membuang napasnya secara kasar.

"Baiklah, aku paham aku bukan siapa-siapa—" Sehun mulai bicara, ia menatap ke arah mana saja selain pada Chanyeol. "Aku hanya gadis asing yang entah datang dari mana, memasuki hidupmu dan menjadi _sok_ akrab denganmu. Tapi bukan berarti kau benar-benar bisa menganggapku seperti itu, kita sudah berteman, kan? Bagian yang membuatku kesal adalah karena kau bersikap seolah-olah aku tidak boleh tahu tentangmu—"

"Sehun aku hanya tidak ingin membicarakannya, aku tidak membicarakan masalah dengan temanku. Aku tidak ingin liburan ini terganggu karena aku bercerita soal masalahku—"

"Kalau begitu kita pacaran—" kata Sehun tegas membuat Chanyeol terkejut. "Kau tidak membicarakan masalah dengan temanmu, tapi mungkin dengan kekasihmu kan? Kau dan sikap defensifmu adalah satu-satunya alasan mengapa liburan ini terganggu dan jadi tidak menyenangkan."

"Aku lebih tidak ingin berbagi masalahku dengan kekasihku, itu akan membebankan, dengar Sehun, aku benar-benar minta maaf, ok?—"

"Apa ini artinya aku ditolak?" Sehun menghela napasnya, ia menatap Chanyeol tepat pada iris mata lelaki itu, dan itu membuatnya hampir tidak bisa menahan nyeri di dadanya. Tetapi ia kembali memaksakan satu senyum di wajahnya. "Baiklah aku mengerti."

Setelahnya, Sehun meninggalkan ruangan studio tanpa memberikan Chanyeol kesempatan untuk menjelaskan. Gadis itu terlanjur pergi dan membanting pintu untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini. Chanyeol menendang kursi di depannya, kesal dengan mulutnya yang berbicara semau sendiri. Bukan kalimat seperti itu yang ingin diungkapkannya, ia hanya ingin minta maaf, membuat Sehun merasa lebih baik dan membujuk gadis itu pulang ke penginapan. Chanyeol mengutuk dirinya sendiri, menyesal karena ia tidak berpengalaman dalam menangani sensitifitas seorang perempuan dalam suatu hubungan. Lagipula, memangnya mereka terlibat hubungan apa?

Namjoon tiba-tiba membuka pintu dan membrondong Chanyeol dengan banyak pertanyaan seperti ada apa? apa terjadi sesuatu? Kenapa Sehun menangis? Kau tidak membuatnya patah hati seperti gadis yang lain kan? Jangan-jangan kau melecehkan Sehun, ya?. Pertanyaan terakhir menghasilkan tendangan kaki Chanyeol pada tulang kering Namjoon yang membuat lelaki Kim itu menjerit seperti anak perempuan.

"Astaga, aku benar-benar bisa gila—" keluh Chanyeol, mengusak rambutnya hingga kusut tak beraturan. "Namjoon- _ah_ , bagaimana caranya menghadapi perempuan?"

.

-00-

.

Chanyeol sudah pernah mendapat kemarahan Ibunya, kemarahan kakak sepupunya yang perempuan, kemarahan perempuan-perempuan yang merasa sakit hati olehnya, ia bisa melaluinya dengan baik dan tenang. Tapi dengan Sehun, Chanyeol tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Pikirannya semacet mesin tanpa pelumas saat berhadapan dengan Sehun yang mengamuk, dan ia terus membiarkan Sehun pergi sebelum akhir percakapan mereka, sebelum ia mengungkapkan keinginan yang sesungguhnya.

Sudah jam dua pagi saat Chanyeol terbangun dan menemukan Sehun sedang duduk di kursi ruang makan, kepalanya bersandar pada meja, satu lengannya terulur ke depan, segelas air yang masih terisi penuh ada di depan wajah gadis itu, tapi Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah Sehun tidur atau tidak karena cahaya lampu yang redup. Chanyeol beranjak dari sofa, menghampiri Sehun yang ternyata tertidur. Ia menarik kursi pelan-pelan di samping gadis itu, kemudian mendudukinya. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih tangan Sehun setelah memindahkan gelas dari hadapan wajah gadis itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum saat ia bisa menyentuh punggung tangan gadis itu, mengusapnya dengan lembut oleh ibu jarinya, menghitung ritme napas Sehun yang panjang dan teratur. Ia membisikkan kata maaf dan aku mencintaimu begitu pelan, nyaris sama dengan suara hembusan angin lembut. Lalu, wajahnya mendekat. Chanyeol memberanikan diri mengecup kening Sehun, dan saat ia menjauh, mata Sehun sudah terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Jangan membuatku berharap banyak, Park," lirih Sehun. Ia mencoba menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol namun tidak berhasil.

"Maaf, untuk menciummu, memelukmu, membuatmu berharap. Aku juga tidak bermaksud menolakmu, ok? Aku tidak akan mencium perempuan manapun kalau aku hanya main-main dengannya, kau yang pertama." Chanyeol menjelaskan, ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya, tidak ingin kesalahan yang sama terus terulang.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Sehun pelan. "Aku yang tidak tahu diri, kita dekat dalam waktu singkat, seharusnya aku tidak buru-buru dan mendesakmu mengungkapkan semuanya."

"Sekarang tidak masalah, aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Tapi seperti yang kau katakan, kalau aku keberatan berbagi dengan teman, mungkin tidak dengan kekasih. Tawaranmu masih berlaku kan?" tanya Chanyeol, seulas senyum dipaksakan di wajahnya, ia terlalu gugup untuk sekarang.

Sehun mendengus, tapi sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat. "Kau benar-benar jago mempermainkan perasaanku, ya?— tawarannya berlaku dua puluh empat jam _kok_."

"Apa barusan? Tidak terdengar jelas," kata Chanyeol main-main.

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap Chanyeol dengan pipi tersipu. Oh, mudah sekali dia dimanipulasi lelaki Park ini. Tapi siapa yang peduli, Sehun mengharapkan Chanyeol jadi kekasihnya, dan Chanyeol pun melakukan hal yang sama. Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas, perasaan bahagia, kesal, cemburu, nyaman dan segala yang mereka rasakan saat bersama adalah karena mereka ingin saling memiliki.

"Tawarannya berlaku dua puluh empat jam," jawab Sehun, mengejanya dengan pelan agar ia tidak perlu mengulanginya lagi.

Detik berikutnya, kecupan Chanyeol sampai di keningnya, lengan lelaki itu melingkari tubuhnya, aroma parfum Chanyeol menyeruak masuk ke hidungnya dan Sehun memejamkan matanya, menghirup udara yang terkontaminasi oleh bagian dari diri Park Chanyeol. Sehun membalas pelukan lelaki itu, menyimpan telapak tangannya di punggung Chanyeol yang lebar. Membiarkan detak jantungnya berpacu dengan detak milik kekasihnya.

Chanyeol yang melepaskan pelukan erat iu lebih dulu hanya untuk mencium gadis di hadapannya. Kali ini terasa lebih memabukkan dari yang kemarin, Sehun tidak segera membalasnya tapi tidak ada lagi hal yang mengganjal di antara mereka saat keduanya sadar ciuman kali ini punya alasan, bukan sekedar akibat terbawa suasana. Chanyeol menarik Sehun mendekat, membawa gadis itu dalam pangkuannya, tangannya melingkari pinggang gadis itu erat-erat.

Sehun menciumnya dari atas, membiarkan rambut panjangnya menyentuh wajah Chanyeol dan membuat lelaki itu banyak bergerak karena geli. Sehun tersenyum sambil mencium Chanyeol lagi. Tangannya menuju dada Chanyeol, berhenti disana untuk menumpu tubuhnya.

Jam dua pagi, bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berciuman di ruang makan. Karena saat itu seseorang menyalakan lampu utama dan membuat pasangan mabuk cinta itu berhenti dengan raut wajah malu setengah mati. Sehun menenggelamkan wajah di ceruk leher Chanyeol, enggan berhadapan dengan Yoongi yang berdecak pelan.

"Kau tidak boleh menyalakan lampu tiba-tiba," protes Chanyeol. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun menenangkan gadis itu.

"Ini kan _rumah_ ku, apa aku perlu minta izin untuk menyalakan lampu di rumahku sendiri? Lagi pula ada kamar untuk privasi, kenapa melakukan adegan tak senonoh di sini," balasnya cuek sambil berlalu ke kamar mandi.

"Yoongi- _ya_!" rengek Sehun manja, pipinya sudah seperti buah tomat hingga Chanyeol tak sanggup untuk menahan diri agar tidak mengecupnya.

"Jangan tunjukkan _aegyeo_ -mu pada yang lain," ia mencubit pipi Sehun pelan. "Tidurlah, kita ke penginapan nanti siang."

"Kau akan tidur di sofa lagi?" tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kasur Yoongi hanya muat untuk satu orang, kamar di atas penuh karena Yoongi mengungsi. Aku tidak apa-apa tidur di sofa."

Sehun tetap enggan beranjak, ia menunduk memainkan jemarinya dan menggigit bibirnya. "Badanku ramping— kita tetap bisa berbagi ranjang yang sama, maksudku tidur di sofa sangat tidak nyaman."

Hal itu mengundang tawa dari Chanyeol. "Bilang saja kalau ingin tidur denganku, baiklah, tapi jangan mengeluh kalau aku menghabiskan banyak _lahan_ ya?"

Sehun terkekeh, ia memeluk Chanyeol. "Aku tidak akan mengeluhkan apapun, Tuan Park."

"Gadis pintar," Chanyeol mengecup hidung Sehun lalu mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dengan mudah, membawanya ke kamar Yoongi.

Chanyeol menutup pintunya dengan kaki, dan saat pintu itu tertutup, Yoongi keluar dari kamar mandi sambil terus menggelengkan kepala.

.

-00-

.

Kecanggungan menyergap ruang makan pagi itu. Sehun memakan sarapannya agak lambat, merasa tidak nyaman karena Yoongi dan Namjoon terus-terusan menatapnya, Mingyu terus-terusan bertanya padanya dan Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk sedikit saja menunjukkan wajah santainya, dia seperti siap menusukkan garpu kapan saja ke wajah tampan si rambut oranye.

"Jadi, apa kalian sudah baik-baik saja?" tanya Mingyu. Ia sudah tahu pertengkaran dua orang itu setelah diberitahu Namjoon kemarin malam.

"Mmm, kami sudah berdamai," Sehun yang menjawab, ia melihat Chanyeol menusukkan garpu pada potongan apel di depannya. "Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan-nya."

"Tidak masalah," balas Yoongi. "Asal kalian tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh di ruang makan saja."

Chanyeol mendelik. Nyaris saja melempar si mulut sadis Min Yoongi dengan gelas di sampingnya, tapi Sehun menendang kakinya dan terjadi perang kecil-kecilan antar-kaki di bawah meja makan. Sehun mencoba tersenyum menanggapi kata-kata Yoongi, tapi matanya juga mengancam pemuda itu agar tutup mulut.

"Kenapa? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Mingyu penasaran.

"Kim Namjoon! _Hyung_ memintamu untuk memberitahu Mingyu agar ia menghadap saat pulang, kenapa dia tidak menghadap?" tanya Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, benar, aku lupa. Terlalu asik menceritakan konflik rumah tangga kalian," balas Namjoon, ia sama sekali tidak sadar jika dirinya adalah pengalihan.

"Apa? Soal apa?" tanya Mingyu lebih penasaran.

"Bukan soal besar, hanya jangan sering pinjam ponsel Sehun. Ponselnya kan berbahasa Inggris, kau pasti sulit mengerti," kata Chanyeol diiringi satu senyum yang manis namun penuh intimidasi.

"Tidak kok, aku mengerti, ikon-ikonnya kan cukup jelas, jadi aku tidak akan salah menyentuh atau apa," balas Mingyu polos.

"Oooo...kay. Kau boleh meminjam ponsel Sehun kapanpun kau mau," Chanyeol mengalah kemudian melirik Yoongi yang tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala.

" _Noona_ , aku sudah mengambil _selfie_ di ponselmu, ada ratusan, jangan dihapus ya untuk kenang-kenangan. Jadi saat kau pulang ke New York, fotoku juga akan ikut kesana, ya meskipun Kim Mingyu yang asli belum bisa kesana." Jelas Mingyu panjang lebar.

Kali ini Chanyeol menusuk buah kiwi di piringnya hingga nyaris tak berbentuk.

.

-00-

.

Saat Chanyeol bilang akan mengajaknya ke pantai, Sehun pikir itu adalah pantai dimana hanya ada mereka berdua disana, duduk di pasir putih menunggu senja tiba diiringi deburan ombak dan desiran halus angin pantai. Nyatanya, Chanyeol mengajaknya ke rumah makan _seafood_ yang ramai pengunjung karena ini akhir pekan. Suara pelanggan yang sesekali meneriaki bibi pemilik gerai tersebut kadang memekakan telinga dan membuat Sehun mendelik sinis.

"Hey, jangan kaget. Tempatnya memang tidak sebagus rasa makanannya," kata Chanyeol mencoba menghibur.

"Aku datang kesini untuk makanan enak, jadi kita lihat nanti setelah pesanan kita datang," balas Sehun. "Ah, kau bilang akan bercerita. Jangan pura-pura lupa."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku tidak lupa, hanya menunggu momen yang tepat."

"Aku tidak masalah mendengarkan cerita sebelum makan," Sehun membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa menghindar.

"Baiklah, dari mana aku harus memulai?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Mmmm—" Sehun mengetuk meja dengan jemarinya. "Yang tebaru saja, siapa yang meneleponmu dan kenapa kau jadi semarah itu?"

"Jongin, temanku. Kami tinggal satu apartemen sejak masuk kuliah, dia cukup baik tapi kadang menyebalkan dan bermulut seperti ember bocor, mungkin diantara teman-temanku dia yang tahu bagaimana keluargaku—" Chanyeol menghela napasnya.

"—Ayahku punya banyak kantor untuk diurus, dia hanya punya dua anak laki-laki yang bisa diandalkan, karena itu Ayah mengatur seluruh kehidupan aku dan _hyung_ sejak awal. _Hyung_ bisa menerima, tapi aku tidak. Aku rasa aku sudah cukup baik dengan mengorbankan diri masuk ke jurusan teknik, aku tidak ingin bekerja dibawah perintah Ayah karena aku tahu ia akan terus mengaturku jika aku tidak pergi."

" _Satu porsi kepiting rebus, satu porsi kerang asam manis, selamat menikmati_."

Sehun menghela napasnya, tetapi ia berterimakasih dengan ramah pada pelayan perempuan yang sudah cukup berumur itu, sang pelayan balas tersenyum, dan berkedip pada Chanyeol sebelum beranjak. Sehun sempat kesal, tapi itu tidak penting sekarang.

"Lanjutkan, kita bisa makan setelah kau selesai," kata Sehun.

"Ayah tidak banyak turun tangan untuk menanganiku, pada akhirnya dia bosan dan beralih pada _hyung_. Tapi Ibu satu-satunya yang terus membayangiku, dia pergi ke apartemenku, mengirim orang untuk mengikutiku dan melaporkan kegiatanku—"

"Apa orang itu mengikuti kita juga?" tanya Sehun kuatir, ia mulai menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencurigai siapa saja yang berpotensi jadi penguntit.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Tidak, dia tidak disini, aku rasa Ibu memberikan sedikit kelonggaran karena aku pergi dengan seorang gadis. Dia terus-terusan menanyakan apakah aku sudah punya pacar atau belum, ia bahkan kuatir jika aku jadi _gay_ dengan Jongin."

" _Well_ , kau bisa mengenalkan aku pada Ibumu nanti," kata Sehun santai.

"Pulang dari Busan, ok?" balas Chanyeol.

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Jadi apa masalahnya, kenapa kau marah sekali kemarin?"

"Ah, aku kira kau sudah melupakannya—" Chanyeol terkekeh melihat wajah Sehun yang masam. "Ibu datang ke apartemen dan memaksa Jongin agar memberikan nomor ponselku. Sudah lama aku tidak pulang dan aku mengganti nomor ponselku, keluargaku bahkan tidak tahu."

"Hanya karena itu?" tanya Sehun tidak percaya.

"Masalahnya adalah karena Ibu selalu menghubungiku untuk pulang, dan setelah pulang aku akan diceramahi habis-habisan, dipaksa bersikap ramah di depan kolega Ayah, kalau perlu mencoba mengencani salah satu dari putri mereka."

"Lihat saja kalau kau berani main mata dengan gadis lain ya," ancam Sehun.

"Tidak akan," Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara sembari tersenyum pada Sehun. "Aku sudah punya kau."

.

-00-

.

Sesuai dugaan, Sehun akan selalu jadi gadis yang sama baik saat masih berteman ataupun sedang berkencan, dia tidak akan bingung bagaimana harus tampil cantik karena paras dewinya, tidak perlu bersusah-payah memilih pakaian karena Sehun bagus dalam busana apapun, ia juga tidak mengurangi kadar kekonyolannya atau mencoba menjaga citra dirinya seperti perempuan kebanyakan. Sehun tidak malu untuk makan banyak di depan kekasihnya sendiri dan itu yang membuat Chanyeol bangga.

"Lain kali aku akan masak makanan yang enak untukmu," kata Chanyeol setelah Sehun melahap suapan terakhirnya.

Gadis itu menanggapinya dengan semangat, memberikan dua jempolnya untuk Chanyeol yang sedang terkekeh. Ia sudah menghabiskan satu porsi kerang asam manis, satu porsi cumi-cumi goreng, meminta separuh dari kepiting milik Chanyeol dan memesan nasi lagi. Hingga akhirnya semuanya bersih dan Sehun tidak sanggup memasukkan apapun lagi ke dalam perutnya.

"Aku akan kesini lagi lain kali," katanya pelan dengan napas terengah.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba terdiam. Mendengar kata-kata seperti itu dari Sehun mengingatkannya jika gadis ini pasti akan pergi suatu hari nanti tidak peduli Chanyeol memintanya tinggal atau tidak, Sehun punya kehidupan di belahan bumi yang lain dan ia tidak bisa meninggalkan hidupnya begitu saja hanya karena seorang lelaki yang baru berstatus sebagai pacarnya.

"Kapan kau akan pulang ke New York?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Masih lama _kok_. Kenapa? Takut kehilangan?" Sehun tersenyum main-main. "Teknologi sudah canggih, kita bisa tetap berhubungan lewat _video call_ misalnya, atau kau bisa menyusulku dan mencari pekerjaan disana."

"Terdengar sangat mudah saat bicara," balas Chanyeol, ia menjentik punggung tangan Sehun hingga gadis itu meringis. "Tunggu disini, aku akan membayar."

Sehun mengangguk, ia memandangi Chanyeol yang berjalan mendekati kasir. Terngiang perkataan Chanyeol, 'terdengar mudah saat bicara'. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya pada mereka setelah Sehun pulang ke New York. Hubungan ini bukan lagi antar kota atau antar negara dalam satu benua yang masih bisa ditempuh dengan kereta dan mobil. Perbedaan waktu yang signifikan juga mungkin akan mengganggu keduanya.

Saat Sehun sedang melamun lebih jauh, Chanyeol sudah kembali. Ia menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Sehun. Gadis itu mengedip kemudian mendongak untuk menemukan wajah tampan Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum, ia mengulurkan tangannya, dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sehun untuk menggenggam tangan lelaki itu, membiarkan Chanyeol menuntunnya keluar dari gerai makanan.

"Orang-orang bilang kencan terbaik adalah di pantai saat senja tiba," kata Chanyeol.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri garis pantai pelan-pelan, membiarkan debur ombak memerciki sepatu dan _jeans_ mereka. Bau air garam begitu menyengat tapi menyegarkan, untuk sejenak membantu mereka menenangkan beban pikiran mengenai hari esok dan nanti. Mereka berhenti setelah sampai di ujung garis pantai. Duduk berdampingan menunggu senja, Sehun melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Chanyeol, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu lelaki itu, sedangkan Chanyeol merangkulnya dengan erat.

"Kau bisa _satoori_ Busan?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Sehun mendongak. "Yang seperti ini—" ia mulai bicara menggunakan _satoori_. "— _Oppa_ , ayo kita menikah~"

Chanyeol tergelak, kemudian memeluk Sehun erat-erat. "Astaga, kau begitu menggemaskan bayi kecil."

"Kalau aku bayi kecil, apa aku harus memanggilmu _Daddy_?" tanya Sehun. " _Daddy_ , menikahlah denganku~"

"Ah, cukup," Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajah Sehun di dadanya agar gadis itu tidak berbicara menggunakan _satoori_ lebih banyak. "Kau bisa membuatku jantungan."

" _Oppa-ya_!—" keluh Sehun susah payah. "Chanyeol! serius! Ini sesak!"

"Janji kau tidak akan menggunakan _satoori_ dan _aegyeo_ lagi?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan. Sehun mengangguk dan bergumam sebagai jawaban, maka Chanyeol pun melepaskan pelukannya, memberikan Sehun ruang untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin

" _Oppa saranghaeyo_ ," kata Sehun dengan logat Busan, ia mencium pipi Chanyeol sebelum menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol dan terkekeh disana.

"Kau sudah melanggar janji," kata Chanyeol gemas. "Kau harus di hukum, bayi kecil!"

" _No_! _Dad_... _I'm sorry for being a bad little baby_ ," rengek Sehun.

Chanyeol terkekeh. " _Appa_ akan menciummu, jangan bergerak, ok?"

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, tapi Sehun menutup bibir Chanyeol dengan tangan kanannya sebelum menyentuh bibirnya. "Aku baru saja makan _seafood_."

"Aku juga," balas Chanyeol. "Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Pokoknya jangan menciumku!"

Chanyeol terkekeh lagi. "Baiklah, aku akan menciummu lain waktu. Lagipula aku sudah menciummu sejak kemarin, aku tidak ingin membuatmu cepat _mabuk_."

Sehun tersipu, tapi ia mencoba menyangkal perasaan berdebar di jantungnya. "Mabuk? Memangnya ciumanmu alkohol atau apa, dan juga, aku ini tidak mudah mabuk, kau tahu?!"

Chanyeol berdecak, ia mengusak rambut Sehun lalu menarik gadis itu agar duduk di depannya, menghadapkan wajah Sehun ke laut lepas. Langit sudah berwarna oranye, air laut berkilau keemasan, angin membuatnya bergelombang dengan cantik. Sehun tidak bertingkah, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Chanyeol. Keduanya menatap langit senja tanpa banyak bicara, tapi debaran jantung dan senyum di wajah mereka mengungkapkan segalanya.

Sehun mengangkat tangannya, telunjuknya menulis inisial namanya dan Chanyeol di awan. Ia pikir Chanyeol tidak memerhatikan, tetapi pemuda itu ikut menulis tanda hati di langit setelah Sehun menulis inisial mereka.

"Kita seperti pasangan remaja SMA yang baru pertama kali berkencan, ini sangat _cheesy_ ," kata Sehun.

"Kita kan memang baru pertama kali berkencan. Aku butuh banyak pengalaman. _So I can treat you better than anyone else_ ," kata Chanyeol.

" _But, there's no one else_ ," balas Sehun.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Kau pandai berkata-kata juga rupanya." Setelahnya ia mengecup kepala Sehun yang membuat gadis itu turut tersenyum.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Tereretteretereteret jreng!

Happy birthday sehun, happy birthday Sehun (telat woy telat!)

Iya gapapa telat, yang penting Haje comeback! Hallo everyone, siapa yang nunggu ff ATTFY dilanjut? Masih ada yang nunggu? Yang nunggu wajib review loh, udah dilanjutin sama akunya nih. Kaim! Udah dilanjut nih! wkwk

Kemarin uke kesayangan kita ulang tahun, dan si ceye Cuma ngepost SS-an dia, tapi demi apa imajinasi gue langsung liar kemana-mana! Mereka berdua tuh gemesin banget emang, si Sehunnya lagi sok-sokan tsundere padahal mah alah... (apa hayo?)

Yang minta ATTFY dimanis-manisin lagi, ini udah gue coba semaksimal mungkin, berasa cheesy ya, tapi namanya orang pertama pacaran kan suka alay wkwk (jadi inget jaman SMP *KABUR*)

Diharapkan reviewnya saja dari para readers kesayangan, silakan berikan komentarnya ya. Ditunggu ya. Terimakasih yang sudah selalu review, fav, dan follow. Yang sudah baca juga terimakasih

.

.

Salam sayang,

Hallona Jill

Ps : Mau nyoba bikin ChanHun angst, minat gak?


	8. Chapter 8

"A Trip To Find You"

.

.

 _A ChanHun GS fanfiction by Haje_

 _._

 _._

BAGIAN 8 (Sorry for typos)

.

-00-

.

Busan, pantai, penginapan, Yoongi, Namjoon dan Mingyu untuk sejenak terlintas di kepala Sehun, ia merindukan itu semua. Sudah dua minggu sejak ia pulang dari liburannya dan kembali ke Seoul, melakukan kegiatan seperti biasanya, diam di apartemennya, sesekali pergi keluar untuk belanja, malam harinya mengunjungi _Zonk._ Yang berbeda hanya apartemennya terisi oleh satu orang yang sering menumpang, Park Chanyeol. Semenjak pulang dari Busan ia lebih sering menginap di tempat Sehun, biasanya mereka pulang bersama setelah Chanyeol menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di klub malam.

Chanyeol berperan sebagai kekasih baik hati yang memanjakan Sehun dengan banyak hal, memberi kekasihnya pelukan hangat setiap hari, memasak untuk Sehun, sarapan pagi dengan _morning kiss_ , membawa Sehun ke tempat makan yang keren dan masih banyak hal lainnya. Hanya satu yang sampai sekarang belum dipenuhi lelaki jangkung itu, janjinya untuk membawa Sehun bertemu dengan Ibu Chanyeol.

Sehun sudah mempersiapkan diri, setiap harinya dia berharap Chanyeol akan membawanya ke rumah orang tua lelaki itu. Tapi setiap hari Chanyeol terlalu sibuk, tanggal sidangnya semakin dekat dan Chanyeol terus-terusan menekuri _macbook_ -nya setiap ada di apartemen. Sehun tidak berani mengganggu lelaki itu atau menanyakan macam-macam, ia hanya bisa duduk di sofa, sambil memerhatikan Chanyeol, sesekali memberikan komentar yang positif atau memilih menonton tayangan _home shopping_ selagi kekasihnya mengerjakan tugas. Itulah mengapa Sehun merindukan Busan, ia punya waktu lebih banyak untuk bersama dengan Chanyeol saat di Busan, lelaki itu dua puluh empat jam siaga untuknya.

Hari ini pun sama, bedanya Chanyeol menekuri _macbook_ -nya sembari menidurkan kepalanya di paha Sehun. Wajah tampannya dihiasi oleh kacamata berbingkai tebal, dia jadi kelihatan seperti si culun yang seksi. Sehun yang sedang duduk sembari menonton _home shopping_ , sesekali menyuap coklat pemberian Luhan dengan acuh.

"Makan coklat terus, badanmu bisa _melar_ tahu" kata Chanyeol sembari melirik Sehun, dilihat dari bawah fitur wajah gadis itu tetap sempurna; hidungnya bangir, bulu matanya lentik, alisnya tebal dan pipinya sangat tirus. Sehun sama sekali tidak punya potensi untuk gemuk.

"Coklatnya _low fat_ kok," balas Sehun, ia menunduk untuk melihat Chanyeol; ya ampun, Sehun ingin menciumnya karena Chanyeol sangat tampan. "Mau?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan dari Sehun, tapi yang terjadi gadis itu malah menunduk dan menciumnya. Chanyeol sempat terkejut, _macbook_ -nya nyaris jatuh dari pangkuannya, ia dengan cepat mengembalikan kesadarannya kemudian membalas ciuman kekasihnya, tepat saat itu pula Sehun menyudahinya membuat Chanyeol kecewa.

"Jadi, alih-alih dapat coklat, aku malah dapat ciuman?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ciuman yang berasa coklat," Sehun menambahkan, gadis itu tersenyum melirik Chanyeol kemudian kembali fokus pada televisinya.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya, gadis seperti Sehun tidak bisa dibiarkan, ia terlalu menggemaskan sekaligus berbahaya. Chanyeol menyimpan _macbook_ -nya ke atas meja yang ada di depan sofa kemudian melemparkan tubuhnya sendiri pada Sehun hingga gadis itu menjerit karena terkejut sekaligus sesak. Lelaki Park itu mencium gadisnya bertubi-tubi di pipinya dan keningnya hingga Sehun terkikik geli.

"Kau benar-benar tahu caranya menggoda laki-laki ya," bisik Chanyeol sambil mengusak rambut Sehun dengan hidungnya, menghirup aroma shampoo yang lembut dan manis.

Sehun masih terkikik geli, berusaha menjauhkan Chanyeol namun sia-sia karena kekasihnya memeluknya dengan erat. "Aku hanya melakukannya padamu."

Dengan kalimat itu serangan bertubi-tubi Chanyeol selesai, satu kecupan lembut didaratkan di kening gadisnya, kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum. "Bagus, jangan lakukan _itu_ pada laki-laki lain."

Sehun terkekeh, pipinya merona karena panas didekap Chanyeol dan karena dia memang tersipu diperlakukan semanis itu oleh kekasihnya. Kemudian Sehun mengangguk, ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol saat pemuda itu menariknya untuk bangkit dan duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol. Mereka sering seperti ini, Sehun merasa senang karena duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol memang yang terbaik, Chanyeol pun tidak keberatan karena Sehun sama sekali tidak berat.

Bicara soal berat...

"Tadi kau mengataiku _melar_ ya?" tanya Sehun.

Entah kenapa ruangan itu terasa jadi dingin, Chanyeol melirik AC di sudut ruangan yang ternyata tidak dihidupkan –seharusnya udara disini jadi panas kan?—. Cengkraman di bahunya terasa menguat, tadi tidak seperti ini, tangan Sehun itu tangan paling lembut di dunia, jemarinya saja kurus dan kelihatan rapuh.

"Tidak kok, Sehun salah dengar," balas Chanyeol. Wajahnya kaku, jelas sekali kalau berbohong.

Sehun mendengus. "Bagus _lah_ kalau aku bisa _melar_ dan bertambah berat badan sedikit saja, aku bisa tahu kau sayang pada diriku atau hanya fisik-ku saja."

"Hei—" Chanyeol mencubit hidung Sehun gemas. "Aku bukan tipe laki-laki seperti itu, percayalah."

Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dari tangan Chanyeol, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan sengit. Bukan kesal karena Chanyeol mengatainya _melar_ atau mencubit hidungnya, Sehun kesal bagaimana lelaki ini dengan mudahnya memanipulasi dirinya. Sebelumnya sembari nonton TV, Sehun sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya bertanya pada Chanyeol tentang kunjungan ke rumah keluarga, tapi Chanyeol malah membuyarkan segalanya dengan mudah dan mengalihkan perhatian Sehun pada hal lain. Dia baru ingat pada niatan awalnya beberapa detik yang lalu setelah sadar.

 _Kali ini aku tidak akan termanipulasi lagi._

Sehun berdehem. "Waktu di Busan—" ia menatap Chanyeol yang juga sedang menatapnya

"Waktu di Busan, ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"—di pantai itu, di rumah makan kau bilang akan mengenalkanku pada Ibu-mu, aku bertanya-tanya kapan kau akan membawaku ke rumah, tapi jangan terlalu tertekan dengan pertanyaanku _sih_ , itu hanya pemikiran konyol di kepalaku saja, aku tahu kau sedang sibuk dengan tugas kuliahmu, dan rencanamu setelah lulus kuliah—"

Tanpa diduga Chanyeol terkekeh di depannya. Sehun memicingkan mata, Chanyeol jadi kelihatan sangat tampan tapi Sehun tidak mau terkecoh lagi. Pembicaraan kali ini benar-benar serius. Sehun tidak punya banyak waktu di Seoul, dia akan pulang ke kampung halamannya cepat atau lambat, kalau dia tidak pernah bertemu atau jarang bertemu dengan orang tua Chanyeol, bagaimana bisa akrab dengan keluarga Park nantinya?.

Dia tetap saja perempuan yang lain di mulut lain di hati. Mulutnya bilang jangan tertekan dengan pertanyaannya, hatinya bilang _peka dong sama perasaanku dasar cowok bego!._

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu sering cemberut belakangan ini?" tanya Chanyeol, ia mencubit pipi Sehun gemas. "Pacarku manis sekali."

"Cemberut apanya? Aku tidak pernah begitu!" Lagi-lagi, Sehun adalah perempuan yang lain di mulut lain di hati.

"Jangan bohong, aku selalu memerhatikan wajahmu saat kita bersama. Kau kelihatan kesal setiap aku menekuri _macbook-_ ku—" Chanyeol menatap Sehun yang diam saja, dia tepat seratus persen. "Maaf ya, akhir-akhir ini aku kurang perhatian. Aku ingin fokus pada tugasku, jadi kalau cepat selesai aku bisa cepat-cepat membawamu ke rumah, aku juga bisa cepat lulus dan mungkin menemanimu pulang ke _New York._ Bagaimana? Masih kesal setelah dengar alasanku?"

"Aku percaya, tapi aku masih kesal. Kalau memang berniat begitu kenapa tidak beritahu lebih awal, aku kan tidak perlu merajuk dan curhat pada _Lulu_ tentang ini, kalau dia tahu situasi sekarang aku pasti diejek habis-habisan," Sehun menggerutu, kemudian meninju bahu Chanyeol cuma-cuma.

"Ya Tuhan, kau manis sekali kalau begitu," kata Chanyeol tidak kuat melihat gadis di depannya yang memasang wajah cemberut. "Nah, sekarang mau dengar kabar baiknya tidak?"

Sehun berpikir sejenak sambil mengetukkan jemarinya di bahu Chanyeol. "Kalau ada kabar baik pasti ada kabar buruk, kan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak ada, hari ini kau sedang beruntung yang muncul semua adalah kabar baik— pertama aku mengajukan permohonan sidang kelulusanku agar dipercepat, kedua pengajuanku diterima, ketiga jadi sekitar satu minggu lagi kalau aku berhasil lulus dan dapat hasil memuaskan, kita bertemu keluargaku."

Chanyeol tersenyum bangga setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia berharap Sehun akan langsung memeluknya erat-erat sambil mengecupnya dan mengucapkan terimakasih dengan mata berbinar. Tapi suasananya malah jadi hening, tidak ada pelukan atau ciuman apalagi ucapan terimakasih. Yang ada adalah wajah Sehun yang terlihat ragu-ragu, matanya memicing seperti sedang mencoba menemukan satu kebohongan kecil dalam iris Chanyeol sedalam mungkin.

"Kau tidak sedang main-main kan?" tanya Sehun; Chanyeol otomatis menggeleng. "Dengar ya Park, aku memang suka padamu, kau pacarku, tapi kalau kau main-main aku bisa mendepakmu dalam sekali gerak."

"Mmm.. itu terdengar agak... sadis," balas Chanyeol pelan; Sehun meremas bahunya lagi. Cewek ini, bisa jadi sangat manis dan mengintimidasi hanya dalam perbedaan waktu yang sangat tipis.

"Tapi kalau kau sungguh-sungguh ya bagus lah, kalau minggu depan berarti sekitar hari rabu dan kamis ya?" wajah Sehun tiba-tiba menjadi cerah lagi setelah bertanya. "Mmm, apa Ibu mu suka dengan cewek pirang? Kalau dia tahu kita belum lama pacaran bagaimana? Ayah _galak_ atau tidak?"

"Sudah cukup," Chanyeol membungkam mulut Sehun dengan telapak tangannya. "Kalau diberitahu sekarang tidak jadi kejutan _dong_. Pokoknya kau hanya perlu jadi dirimu saat bertemu mereka."

"Tapi aku—"

Kali ini Chanyeol membungkamnya dengan ciuman. Sehun terkejut mendapati bibir lelaki itu sudah di atas bibirnya dan sedang berusaha untuk membuat jalan masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Sehun dengan lidahnya. Chanyeol menggunakan lidahnya! Ok, mereka sudah beberapa kali berciuman, tapi yang seperti ini Sehun belum paham, maksudnya kali ini Chanyeol agak sedikit..

"Fuhh—" Sehun melepaskan ciuman itu secara paksa, kemudian mengusap bibirnya. Ia melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum kaku.

...agresif.

"Aku bertanya pada Jongin, dia bilang kalau perempuan suka—"

"Bodoh!" Sehun memukul kepala Chanyeol tiba-tiba. "Kau sendiri yang bilang Jongin itu mesum dan sesat, kenapa minta pendapat darinya?!"

"Eh itu— aku tidak punya pengalaman, mau bertanya pada siapa lagi kalau bukan pada orang yang banyak pengalaman dengan perempuan."

"Itu benar-benar bodoh, kasusnya jelas beda. Jongin bersama para perempuan untuk senang-senang, kau—" Sehun menunjuk dada Chanyeol kemudian menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "—dan aku, kita bersama bukan untuk senang-senang, jadi itu berbeda."

Sehun terkejut pada dirinya sendiri, sejak kapan dia bisa berkata-kata sebaik itu?

"Tapi kau suka juga kan?" tanya Chanyeol, tanpa sadar tangannya merayap di punggung Sehun, jemarinya menyentuh permukaan lain berupa segaris kain tipis yang menempel erat di kulit punggung gadisnya.

Sehun memerah seketika. "Su— ehm, sedikit, hanya sedikit— ini agak aneh, jangan diteruskan dulu, kalau mau ciuman yang biasa-biasa saja."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan meneruskannya. Omong-omong, apa kau lapar?"

Untuk kali ini saja, Sehun suka Chanyeol yang mudah memanipulasi keadaan, topik pembicaraan tentang ciuman dilupakan begitu saja, sekarang hanya ada masakan Chanyeol dalam kepala Sehun. Sehun mengangguk inosen, dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi Chanyeol mengangkatnya ke dapur.

.

-00-

.

Suatu sore Sehun baru saja pulang dari kegiatan olahraganya di taman dekat apartemen, Sehun pikir tidak ada siapa-siapa di apartemennye karena Chanyeol tidak bilang akan mampir. Sudah beberapa hari kekasihnya tidak datang, dia juga tidak ditemui di _Zonk_ , jadi pikirnya Chanyeol sedang sangat sibuk sehingga tidak ingin diganggu. Sehun bisa mengerti hal itu, makanya dia tidak menghubungi Chanyeol ataupun rewel minta ditemani di apartemen.

Dia masuk ke apartemennya dan begitu terkejut ketika Chanyeol sudah ada di dalam, sepertinya memang menunggu Sehun karena begitu dia datang Chanyeol langsung menghampirinya, memberikan pelukan dan kecupan-kecupan lembut di wajahnya. Sehun ingin menghindar karena badannya lengket dan berkeringat pasti tidak nyaman bagi Chanyeol, tapi lelaki itu malah memeluknya semakin erat kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di leher Sehun yang basah.

"Sebentar saja—" gumam Chanyeol di permukaan kulit Sehun yang panas. "Kau tidak rindu padaku apa?"

Sehun berdecak. "Jelas rindu, rindu _banget_. Tapi aku baru pulang lari sore, badanku juga lengket, bau, memangnya _gak_ risih?"

"Apa hubungannya badan lengket dengan rindu." Chanyeol mengabaikan keluhan Sehun, ia merangsek seperti anjing kecil yang bertemu induknya.

"Kalau aku belum mandi, aku tidak mau dipeluk, rasanya tidak nyaman—" Sehun menghindar saat Chanyeol mengecup perpotongan bahunya. "Duh— Chanyeol, aku akan membiarkanmu memelukku dan melepas rindu sepuasnya, tapi biarkan aku mandi dulu."

Kalau Sehun sudah kesal dan meninggikan nada bicaranya, Chanyeol tahu itulah saatnya untuk berhenti. Pada akhirnya dia menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Sehun dan melepas pelukannya, terkekeh saat melihat wajah Sehun yang masam. Chanyeol mencubit pipi Sehun gemas.

"Ya, maaf. Sudah jangan cemberut, aku jadi tidak ingin melepaskanmu tahu." Chanyeol mencium pipi Sehun. Terakhir, sebelum Sehun mencubit pinggangnya dan kabur ke kamar mandi.

.

Tadi sebelum mandi Sehun tidak menemukan apa-apa di atas ranjangnya, tapi setelah setengah jam menghabiskan waktu dengan air hangat ia sudah menemukan sebuah kotak besar disana. Ia terlalu penasaran, alih-alih berganti pakaian ia melesat menuju kotak berwarna putih tulang itu lalu membuka tutupnya. Ia mengangkat isi kotaknya ke udara dengan mata yang berbinar dan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

Sehun tidak bisa bilang ini jenis pakaian yang disukainya, tapi Chanyeol juga tidak mengecewakan Sehun dengan pilihannya. Sehun segera keluar dari kamarnya, menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang menonton tv dengan camilan manis milik Sehun di pangkuannya. Dia berdiri di depan Chanyeol, menunjukkan gaun pemberian Chanyeol di depan pemuda itu.

"Kau yang belikan untukku?" Konyol. Dia jelas sudah tahu jawabannya, masih saja bertanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku mau kau pakai itu besok malam, Ibu bilang kita akan makan malam bersama."

Sehun ingin menjerit senang tapi ia menahannya, ia mengatupkan bibirnya dan menahan senyumannya, dia tahu Chanyeol meliriknya menunggu reaksinya yang luar biasa. Tapi Sehun harus bersikap layaknya perempuan kan? Anggun. Jadi Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis sekali seraya mengatakan 'baiklah' dengan nada yang tidak biasa kemudian kembali ke kamarnya.

Tetapi beberapa detik kemudian Chanyeol bisa mendengar pekikan Sehun di dalam kamar, lelaki itu mendengar beberapa frasa seperti 'OH MY GOD! I'M GONNA MEET MY MOTHER IN LAW!'. Chanyeol terkekeh saat mendengarnya. Sehun benar-benar unik dari parasnya maupun tingkahnya, dia ingat beberapa detik yang lalu Sehun bersikap _cool_ di depannya sebelum jadi makhluk lepas kontrol di dalam sarangnya.

Sehun keluar dari kamar setelah berpakaian, ia hanya memakai kaus abu-abu dan celana pendek, tampilan yang biasa saja untuk seorang gadis yang tidak biasa-biasa saja. Dia menghampiri Chanyeol, duduk dengan tenang disamping Chanyeol yang fokus meninton pertandingan _baseball_. Sehun jadi sedikit rindu Amerika, dia beberapa kali menonton _baseball_ secara langsung disana dengan teman-temannya, setiap pertandingan pasti ada yang disebut _kiss time_ , Sehun jelas belum mengalaminya karena dia tidak punya pacar, sekalipun datang dengan temannya yang laki-laki kamera tidak pernah terarah padanya, Sehun bersyukur sekali, soalnya dia tidak mau berciuman dengan sembarang orang.

"Kalau pertandingan disini ada _kiss time_ -nya?" tiba-tiba saja Sehun bertanya, tangannya sudah dilingkarkan di lengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menoleh. "Tidak tahu juga, aku jarang nonton _baseball_ ," balas Chanyeol. "Kau sering nonton _baseball_."

Sehun menggeleng. "Hanya beberapa kali, kalau diajak teman. Disana setiap jeda pertandingan ada yang namanya _kiss time_ , kamera biasanya menyorot pasangan di tribun. Kalau wajah mereka muncul di layar orang-orang akan bersorak _'Cium, cium, cium'_ begitu."

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Sehun menjelaskan dengan serius, ia mengusak rambut Sehun kemudian mengganti posisi duduknya agar menghadap Sehun. "Kalau kita nonton di rumah, apa ada _kiss time_ juga?"

Sehun memukul kepala Chanyeol. "Ya jelas tidak lah, kau sedang melucu atau apa?"

Chanyeol merangsek maju hingga Sehun terdesak di sandaran sofa, wajahnya sudah mendekat tapi tetap ada ruang baginya untuk mengamati detail wajah kekasihnya. "Soalnya aku ingin menciummu Nona Sehun."

Sehun tiba-tiba jadi tegang, eskpresi wajahnya berubah kaku. Dia mendorong Chanyeol agar menjauh tapi Chanyeol semakin mendesaknya ke belakang. Kakinya sudah menekuk di depan dadanya, ketika Chanyeol malah menarik satu kakinya agar berselonjor diatas paha Chanyeol. Sehun mencoba cara lain, dia mendorong bahu Chanyeol agar lelaki itu tidak semakin dekat kemudian tangan Chanyeol meraih kedua tangannya dan menguncinya dalam satu genggaman. Sekecil apa _sih_ tangan Sehun sampai bisa begitu.

Jadi, Sehun memilih pasrah saja saat nafas Chanyeol sampai di wajahnya, hangat. Sehun sudah memejamkan mata saat hidung Chanyeol menyentuh hidungnya, akhirnya bibir Chanyeol sampai di atas bibirnya, sangat lembap dan kenyal. Jantung sehun berdegup ketika Chanyeol mulai bergerak, melumat bibirnya dengan lembut, lembut namun intens.

Secara perlahan tangan Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sehun, membiarkan Sehun menyentuh tengkuk dan bahunya sementara mereka berciuman. Bibir Sehun bergerak sama intens-nya dengan milik Chanyeol, melumat bibir atas Chanyeol pelan-pelan. Gigi mereka sesekali terbentur dan mereka hanya tersenyum karena hal itu. Mereka sadar sama-sama amatir, tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan. Pagutan itu terlepas setelah Sehun menarik diri.

Wajah keduanya merona karena udara panas, napas mereka berhembus di permukaan wajah masing-masing, kening mereka masih bersentuhan. Chanyeol menyerukan wajahnya lagi untuk mencium Sehun, dia tidak pernah puas dengan ini, Sehun terlalu adiktif untuknya. Dia tidak bisa diam saja saat melihat wajah Sehun yang merona, bibir Sehun yang merah dan bengkak karena perbuatannya serta reaksi Sehun setiap kali ia menciumnya. Semua itu terasa menakjubkan untuk sekedar ciuman biasa.

"Kau manis, Sehun," gumam Chanyeol di depan bibir Sehun, ia mengecup bibir Sehun lagi, menggigit dengan gigi serinya. "Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu—" bibirnya memagut lagi. "Aku sudah kecanduan."

Sehun menarik diri lagi, ia terkekeh pelan. "Kau kecanduan, dan aku mabuk setiap kita berciuman. Kita benar-benar kacau."

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia hendak mencium Sehun lagi, tapi ia melirik wajah Sehun yang kelihatan seperti sedang memohon untuk tidak menciumnya lagi. Chanyeol berhenti, ia mengusap bibir Sehun dengan ibu jarinya. Sehun hanya menatapnya, matanya berkedip sekali dua kali seperti orang linglung, seperti kata Sehun dia sedang mabuk.

"Aku rindu sekali—" Chanyeol mendekap Sehun. "Harimu baik-baik saja kan tanpaku?"

Sehun mendengus. "Tentu saja baik. Memangnya aku anak kecil yang terus-terusan bergantung pada orang lain."

Jawaban itu mengundang tawa keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. "Ah, aku lupa kalau pacarku ini tipe yang mandiri. Liburan di Korea sendirian, saat di Busan kabur dari penginapan, kalau saja aku jadi Ayahmu, aku tidak bisa membiarkan gadis kecil sepertimu berkeliaran di negeri orang."

"Lakukan itu pada anakmu nanti," balas Sehun sembari mencubit hidung Chanyeol. "Jadi, seharusnya kau memberiku kabar baik tentang kelulusanmu atau bagaimana hasil sidang kemarin."

"Aku kira kau tidak penasaran," Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya; Sehun tahu itu sindiran karena dia sama sekali tidak menghubungi Chanyeol duluan selama berhari-hari.

"Itu karena aku menghargai waktu privasimu Tuan." Sehun membela dirinya, dan itu memang benar, dia pikir Chanyeol akan terganggu jika dia terus-terusan menghubunginya.

"Baiklah, aku berterimakasih atas kelonggaran yang kau berikan," balas Chanyeol main-main. " _Yah_ , jadi sekarang aku sudah lulus dan punya gelar sarjana, sidang kemarin berjalan lancar, pengujinya puas dengan hasil penelitianku, mmm aku juga dapat banyak ucapan selamat dari yang lain—"

"Maksudmu dari para gadis?" potong Sehun.

Chanyeol mendelik. "Tidak lah, dari teman-teman satu kampus, kebanyakan dari mereka laki-laki, jadi jangan kuatir. Dan aku sudah bilang pada Ibu akan membawa pacarku ke rumah, Ibu tentu saja senang, dia ingin segera bertemu denganmu."

Kalimat terakhir membuat Sehun merona, tapi ia tidak mau memikirkan dirinya sendiri saat ini, ia ingin bertanya lebih banyak tentang Chanyeol. "Apa rencana selanjutnya? Kau bilang waktu itu mau melamar kerja di Busan? Tidak mau melanjutkan S2 dengan modal otak encermu itu?"

Pertanyaan Sehun membuat Chanyeol berpikir sejenak. Ia ingin melamar kerja di Busan hanya untuk kabur dari Ayahnya, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir selagi dia masih ada di Korea, Ayahnya bisa saja menemukannya dengan mudah, ia bisa ditarik pulang kapan saja saat sadar ataupun tidak sadar. Chanyeol sempat kepikiran untuk pergi jauh ke luar negeri, tapi sebenarnya dia terlalu pengecut untuk lari dari kampung halamannya. Kemudian sekarang ia bertemu dengan Sehun, yang jauh-jauh seorang diri dari Amerika dan hidup di Korea meskipun tidak secara permanen, Sehun menunjukkan padanya jika hidup di luar negeri akan baik-baik saja meskipun sendirian.

Tapi Sehun kan punya banyak uang, pikir Chanyeol. Dia tahu Sehun bukan anak biasa-biasa karena gaya hidupnya, Sehun juga tidak pernah kelihatan pusing soal uang atau soal materi lainnya. Kalau Chanyeol ingin hidup di luar negeri dia harus punya penunjang, Chanyeol tidak ingin bergantung pada orang tuanya lagi, jika pun melakukannya dia ingin melakukan segalanya sendiri.

"Kenapa melamun?" Sehun mencolek pipi Chanyeol. "Kepikiran pertanyaanku ya?"

Chanyeol menganggeleng. "Aku akan melanjutkan S2 dengan uangku sendiri, jadi setidaknya harus punya pekerjaan dulu kan?"

Sehun mengangguk, ia tidak paham betul bagaimana sebenarnya keluarga Chanyeol. Tapi Sehun yakin Chanyeol juga bukan anak yang kekurangan materi. Selama pengalamannya liburan bersama Chanyeol di Busan, malah terasa seperti Chanyeol itu anak dari orang yang menguasai Busan. Ayahnya pasti mengharapkan Chanyeol jadi lebih dari sekedar sarjana teknik. Sehun tidak keberatan Chanyeol jadi apapun, seorang teknisi, DJ, anak band, koki, apapun asal itu tetap Chanyeolnya.

"Mmm, kalau memang punya keinginan untuk S2, di Amerika banyak program magister yang cocok kok, peluang beasiswanya banyak," kata Sehun pelan. Dia berharap Chanyeol mendengarkan.

"Akan ku pikirkan," Chanyeol tersenyum. "Kalau memang tercapai kan aku tidak perlu jauh-jauh menyusulmu saat rindu."

Sehun ikut tersenyum, memang itu tujuannya merekomendasikan hal tadi pada Chanyeol.

"Ehm, besok makan malam keluarga siapa saja yang datang?" tanya Sehun mengubah topik pembicaraan, dia bukan pengalih yang handal, tapi kali ini sepertinya bisa berhasil.

"Ibu sudah pasti, Ayah dan Kakak kalau tidak sibuk.. mmm aku dengar sepupuku juga sedang liburan di rumah, jadi pasti ada dia, dia perempuan kok jadi kau bisa mencoba akrab dengannya nanti," ujar Chanyeol; ia melihat wajah Sehun yang antusias.

Sehun memeluk Chanyeol semakin erat. "Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari esok," katanya dengan nada yang menggemaskan.

Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia mengusak rambut Sehun dengan lembut. "Tapi Ibu agak menyebalkan, kau harus sedikit bersabar menghadapinya."

Sehun bergumam. "Menyebalkan seperti kau?" tanyanya bergurau.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Lebih menyebalkan dariku—" ia mengecup hidung Sehun. "Aku tidak pernah menyebalkan, karena aku sayang padamu."

Chanyeol menyerukan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Sehun, mengusak rambut Sehun yang tergerai di bahu dengan hidungnya. Baik Sehun maupun Chanyeol sama-sama geli, tawa mereka meledak memenuhi ruangan, apartemen terasa ramai kalau mereka sudah bersama.

.

TBC

.

.

Hallo... udah lama gak muncul ya hehe

Jadi, kemana aja aku selama ini? ada aja sebenernya, tapi bener-bener stuck buat lanjutin ff ini atau bikin ff ChanHun lainnya. Aku gak punya ide sama sekali meskipun udah ngobrol tentang CH berkali-kali, nyari inspirasi berkali-kali (bahasa kerennya mah diserang penyakit writer-block). Bahkan sempet mikir buat _discontinue_ ff ini wkwk *dihajar ramai-ramai*

Gak lah, dedek tidak setega itu sama teman-teman hehe. Ff ini bakal terus lanjut tapi ya gitu mungkin progresnya emang lambat. Terimakasih buat yang mau menunggu ff ini untuk lanjut terus, dan yang terus menyemangati (alias suka nagih), aku sayang kalian titik

Udah mungkin aku Cuma mau bilang itu saja, terimakasih banyak buat yang masih membaca, menyukai, dan follow, daaaan meninggalkan review, aku bakal semangat lagi kalau kalian kasih balasan untukku di kolom review.

.

.

Salam sayang,

Halona Jill.


	9. Chapter 9

"A Trip to Find You"

.

.

A ChanHun GS Fanfiction by Haje

.

.

Bagian 9 (Sorry For Typos)

.

.

.

Dentum musik memenuhi seisi lantai dansa, sebenarnya bukan hanya lantai dansa, seluruh ruangan berguncang, riuh oleh musik dan sesak oleh orang-orang. Sehun menerobos kerumunan tanpa peduli orang disebelahnya terdorong atau terganggu karenanya. Tujuannya adalah kekasihnya yang ada di atas podium; yang sedang mengatur musik dengan jemarinya, sesekali menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama musik, ia menyeringai ketika menemukan Sehun mendekat.

Sehun disambut dengan lengan Chanyeol yang mengait di pinggangnya, tidak mau lepas Chanyeol membawanya semakin dekat hingga pinggul bertemu dengan perut. Sehun terkekeh geli tapi dia menikmatinya, ia meneriaki lelakinya mengatakan jika mereka terlalu dekat tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli, membalasnya dengan mendaratkan satu kecupan di sudut mata gadis Amerika itu. Sehun satu-satunya, hanya dia gadis yang mengisi podium bersama Chanyeol dan hanya Sehun yang boleh, yang lain tidak. Pemikiran itu membuat Sehun ingin sedikit menyombong pada gadis-gadis yang mengutuknya di lantai dansa sambil bilang 'nih, DJ panas yang kalian inginkan, dia pacarku, dia milikku dan dia hanya mau denganku.'

"Kau mau menginap di apartemenku malam ini?" tanya Sehun di telinga Chanyeol, hentakan musik tidak main-main, Sehun harus berteriak agar suaranya terdengar.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Mau mampir sebelum pulang?" sekarang tangannya terlepas dari pinggang Sehun, Chanyeol mengatur lagu dengan dua tangannya menggantinya dengan beat yang lebih kuat, dentumnya sampai membuat jantung Sehun seakan-akan copot.

"Kemana?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Chanyeol tidak segera menjawabnya, ia masih sibuk mengotak-atik instrumen di depannya, kemudian berteriak seperti orang gila dengan suaranya yang berat dan serak, lantai dansa semakin riuh, gadis-gadis disana menyambutnya dengan meriah, dan Sehun agak sebal mengenai hal itu. Tapi rasa sebalnya segera hilang begitu Chanyeol kembali padanya, menyerukan tubuhnya dan merengek minta keringatnya dihapuskan oleh Sehun.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku—" kata Sehun, tangannya menahan tubuh Chanyeol. "Mampir kemana?"

"Kedai pinggir jalan, aku ingin makan sundae," jawab Chanyeol dengan cengiran konyol di wajahnya. Kemudian Sehun mengusap keringatnya dengan lengan kemeja yang dipakai gadis itu. Chanyeol hanya diam menikmati betapa telatennya Sehun.

"Aku rasa kau itu cowok paling jorok—" tutur Sehun. "—dan aku cewek bego yang mau-mau saja disuruh menghapus keringatmu."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Ini bisa terasa romantis kalau dilakukan di waktu yang tepat."

Sehun mendengus, tapi ia memberikan Chanyeol ciuman di pipi sebagai hadiahnya. Keduanya tersenyum sebelum ikut larut dalam musik.

.

Sudah jam tiga subuh saat Chanyeol dan Sehun keluar dari Zonk, sesuai permintaan Chanyeol yang ingin makan sundae mereka menyusuri jalanan yang sepi selama sepuluh menit untuk sampai di kedai langganan Chanyeol yang buka dua puluh empat jam. Sudah tidak terlalu ramai tapi beberapa orang masih disana meramaikan kedai, kebanyakan adalah orang-orang yang butuh melepas penat, di depan mereka ada beberapa botol soju dan jajanan tradisional yang mengepulkan asap –baru saja disajikan hangat-hangat-. Chanyeol dan Sehun mengambil tempat yang dekat dengan meja penjualnya, pemilik kedai itu menyapa Chanyeol sekaligus menanyakan kabar Chanyeol, sudah seperti ibu yang rewel pada anaknya.

"Dulu sering kesini sebelum sibuk oleh tugas kuliah," Chanyeol menjelaskan pada Sehun melihat gadis itu agak bingung.

Sehun hanya mengangguk, sembari menunggu pesanan mereka datang Sehun mengamati sekitar, dia pernah melewati kawasan ini beberapa kali dengan dirinya yang letih di dalam taksi, dia tidak pernah mampir kemanapun sepulang dari Zonk, kecuali semenjak berstatus menjadi pacarnya Chanyeol, kadang laki-laki itu mengajak nya menepi di minimarket untuk beli makanan instan dan bir, dan kali ini Chanyeol mengajak nya makan di kedai langganan.

Segala hal yang dilakukannya dengan Chanyeol begitu sederhana, jauh dari hingar bingar seperti kesan anak kota pada umumnya. Chanyeol tidak mengajaknya pergi ke restoran mewah dengan segala fasilitas dan menu makanan anehnya, tidak mengajaknya liburan ke tempat yang akan membuat orang-orang iri begitu melihat gambarnya. Tapi itulah bagian terbaiknya, Sehun melihat sisi Chanyeol yang lain, anak konglomerat yang hidupnya sederhana, loyal tapi tidak boros, Chanyeol mengerti bagaimana mengatur hidupnya yang jauh dari orang tua, hal yang membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya apakah dia juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama. Belakangan ini ia sadar jika segala hal yang dilakukannya hanyalah membuang-buang uang, uang orang tuanya.

"Kenapa?" Sehun terperanjat, Chanyeol mengetukkan jari ke punggung tangannya dengan wajah penasaran melihat Sehun melamun.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Sehun canggung, merasa malu kedapatan sedang melamun. "Soal orang tuamu, mereka tidak masalah dengan gadis sepertiku kan?"

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Kalau yang kau maksud adalah gadis yang cantik, menyenangkan dan manis ini aku rasa orang tuaku tidak keberatan," ia terkekeh setelah menggoda pacarnya.

Sehun menghela napas. "Bukan yang itu, maksudku aku ini kelihatan sangat serampangan, kesan pertamaku bisa saja tidak baik."

Chanyeol mengusak rambut pirang Sehun gemas, gadisnya merengut bukan karena tidak suka rambutnya jadi acak-acakan tapi karena ia berpikir Chanyeol tidak menanggapinya dengan serius. Duh, Sehun bingung sendiri kenapa tiba-tiba jadi berganti topik begini, padahal tadi dia sedang memikirkan kehidupannya dan uang orang tuanya yang sudah terlalu sering dimubazirkan.

"Kenapa kepikiran sekali soal itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Pesanan mereka datang dan atensi mereka beralih untuk sementara pada semangkuk penuh sundae yang mengepulkan asap, Chanyeol berterimakasih kepada bibi pemilik kedai, bibi itu membalasnya dan mengatakan akan memberikan bonus kalau mereka mau tambah lagi sebelum kembali ke tempatnya.

Sehun melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. "Bukannya apa-apa, tapi melihatmu hidup sederhana begini rasanya keluargamu pasti keluarga yang baik, buktinya anak laki-laki mereka hidup dengan benar—" kemudian menusuk satu potong sundae dengan sumpitnya dan menyuapnya ke mulut.

Chanyeol terkekeh, ia hendak menjawab tapi sedang mengunyah jadi Chanyeol menunggu sampai ia menelan makanannya. "Dapat kesimpulan dari mana? Aku kan sudah pernah cerita tentang keluarga ku, kami tidak sesempurna yang orang-orang kira."

Sehun diam sembari mengunyah, potongan kedua dan potongan ketiga sudah dilahapnya, ia mengambil potongan ke-empat saat Chanyeol mulai bicara lagi.

"Dengar sayang, aku hidup seperti ini karena pilihanku, bukan orang tuaku, aku juga bukan anak yang benar-benar baik kok, kalau aku baik harusnya jam segini ada di rumah dan sedang tidur," Chanyeol menjelaskan.

Sehun mengangguk saja. Setelah dipikir lagi Chanyeol memang bisa dibilang kabur dari rumah, tapi tidak sepenuhnya karena dia masih mau berbaik hati membiarkan orang tuanya memantau perkembangannya lewat mata yang lain.

"Kalau diingat lagi—" Chanyeol berhenti sejenak seperti sedang berpikir, beberapa detik kemudian ia menyimpan sumpitnya, menatap Sehun dengan pandangan serius. "Kau tidak pernah benar-benar menceritakan hidupmu di New York, keluargamu, temanmu disana dan lainnya."

Sehun hampir tersedak. Dia merasa Chanyeol menyindirinya dengan telak, atau mungkin Chanyeol memang menyindirnya dengan telak. Sehun bukannya tidak ingin cerita, dia hanya merasa hal itu tidak penting untuk diketahui orang-orang. Sehun selalu merasa dia bisa melakukan semuanya sendirian, mengubur sepi dihatinya sendirian, tapi dia sendiri selalu sadar jika yang dilakukannya tidak lain untuk menarik perhatian orang tuanya. Sehun hanya ingin menyangkal kesepiannya dengan menjadi kuat. Tidak ada yang perlu tahu betapa desperate nya Sehun saat di New York, tinggal satu rumah dengan orang tua tapi tidak pernah benar-benar bersama dalam satu rumah dengan mereka.

"Ini agak tidak adil, Sehun," protes Chanyeol. "Kau bahkan marah-marah padaku waktu itu karena aku tidak cerita soal keluargaku." sangat keras dan telak.

Sehun ingin mengutuk Chanyeol karena suaranya tidak bisa diredam, Chanyeol hendak protes lagi saat mulutnya disumpal oleh dua potong sundae sekaligus, pelakunya jelas adalah Sehun. Orang-orang yang tersisa mulai memperhatikan mereka, berpikir pasangan ini akan bertengkar hebat padahal tidak, suara Chanyeol memang menggelegar tapi sebenarnya itu hanya intonasi level kesal.

"Aku akan cerita ok? tapi tidak disini dan tidak sekarang," kata Sehun cepat. Matanya menatap Chanyeol, meyakinkan. Lelaki itu luluh, mengangguk dan balas menatap Sehun, tatapannya melembut, ia menyusur wajah Sehun dengan jemarinya.

"Aku hanya ingin kita terbuka satu sama lain, aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh," kata Chanyeol lembut.

Ada desah kecewa dari beberapa penonton, pertengkarannya tidak jadi, yang mereka lihat malah dua orang yang tersenyum satu sama lain, si lelaki sedang mencubit pipi kekasihnya.

.

.

Sejak awal Chanyeol tahu Sehun itu cantik, auranya magis seperti putri-putri bangsawan, meskipun dengan pakaian kasual Sehun tetap kelihatan berkelas, sekarang gadis itu memakai gaun pemberian Chanyeol tempo lalu, gaun burgundy tanpa lengan yang panjangnya hanya sampai betis Sehun, melebur dengan baik pada tubuh gadis itu, rambur pirangnya dibiarkan tergerai setelah diberi sedikit sentuhan gelombang alami, telapak kakinya dilindungi sepatu dengan hak yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Ah, Chanyeol bangga sendiri melihat gadisnya.

Mereka turun dari mobil jemputan yang dikirimkan Ibu Chanyeol, supaya lebih mudah sebut saja wanita itu Nyonya Park, dan suaminya adalah Tuan Park yang akan ditemui Chanyeol dan Sehun malam ini. Tangan keduanya terpaut di sisi tubuh masing-masing, berjalan dengan tenang memasuki rumah Chanyeol. Tenang katanya, batin Sehun mentertawai dirinya sendiri, dia gugup luar biasa, tangannya saja sudah sedingin es, Chanyeol pasti tahu karena sedari tadi tangannya terus digenggam.

Sebelum benar-benar memasuki rumah, Chanyeol berhenti sebentar untuk menatap Sehun, menguatkan gadis itu, dia mengecup lembut kening Sehun lalu membawanya ke dalam rumah. Cahaya di dalam rumah terasa lebih redup tapi pendarnya cukup membuat suasana ruangan menjadi hangat, Sehun dan Chanyeol mengganti sepatu mereka dengan sandal rumah. Chanyeol terus menuntunnya untuk bertemu keluarga Chanyeol.

Mereka sedang berada di ruang keluarga, tuan Park dengan tablet di tangannya, Nyonya Park yang sedang membicarakan soal investasi perhiasan, dan seorang gadis muda yang sepertinya adalah sepupu Chanyeol. Sehun tidak menemukan kakak laki-laki Chanyeol.

Suasananya langsung berubah saat keduanya muncul, Nyonya Park menyambut dengan antusias menghampiri Sehun dan langsung memeluk gadis itu, memberikan kecupan di kedua pipinya, begitu ramah, wanita itu melirik Chanyeol, satu senyuman jahil terukir di bibirnya yang mulai menampakkan kerutan-kerutan halus.

"Anakku pintar juga memilih pasangan yang ok," godanya hingga Chanyeol dan Sehun tersipu.

Kemudian Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya, sembari mengamati interaksi Chanyeol dengan keluarganya. Chanyeol cukup dekat dengan Ibunya, dia memberikan pelukan dan ciuman di pipi pada Ibu, tapi pada Ayah Chanyeol hanya membungkuk hormat diakhiri dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya yang tampan. Tahu-tahu Sehun ditarik oleh sepupu Chanyeol. Namanya Joohyun, dia luar biasa cantik dengan tubuh yang mungil, kulit pucat dan rambut hitam legam, benar-benar cantiknya gadis Asia Timur.

"Kak Sehun, kenapa baru datang sekarang?" tanya Joohyun. Logat bicaranya juga lucu, sudah dipastikan dia bukan orang Seoul.

"Ibu sudah tahu kalian bersama-sama sejak di Busan, tapi anak keras kepala ini membuat Ibu menunggu. Padahal tinggal membawamu ke rumah apa susahnya," Nyonya Park mengomel, mendelik pada anaknya yang tidak merasa bersalah.

Alih-alih merasa bersalah, Chanyeol menatap Sehun. "Dugaanmu benar, Ibu tetap mengirim mata-mata bahkan saat kita sedang liburan."

Mendengar hal itu Sehun jadi agak malu. Serius, Sehun bisa malu juga mengingat apa saja yang mereka lakukan di Busan, meskipun itu cukup wajar, yah mereka hanya berciuman dan tidak lebih, tapi tetap saja terasa memalukan saat dia sadar dirinya telah diawasi. Ia memerah sampai ke telinganya, membuat Nyonya Park terkekeh.

"Sayang, bukankah Sehun ini sangat manis?" wanita itu meminta pendapat suaminya.

Tuan park beralih menatap Sehun. Detik berikutnya tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai persetujuan. "Rambut pirangmu bagus nak, asli?"

Sehun cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Aku mewarnai rambutku beberapa waktu yang lalu."

"Kak Sehun kelihatan seperti keturunan bule," tebak Joohyun asal-asalan, tapi Chanyeol dan Sehun membulatkan matanya. "Oh! Aku benar ya? Kak Sehun bule? Amerika atau Eropa?"

Sehun terkekeh, Joohyun bicara sangat cepat. "Kakak tinggal di Amerika,tapi bukan keturunan bule, hanya mirip sedikit saja—" Sehun menyentuh rambutnya "berkat ini."

"Woah keren—" Joohyun ingin berkomentar lagi, tapi Chanyeol dengan cepat menyela.

"Aku dan Sehun belum makan sejak sore, sengaja, soalnya Ibu bilang akan masak banyak," kata Chanyeol. Sehun tidak setuju, dia mencubit paha Chanyeol pelan sebagai peringatan.

Nyonya Park terkekeh. "Astaga, sampai lupa, kalian kan datang untuk makan malam—" wanita itu bangkit dari tempatnya, menuntun Sehun dengan lembut. "Mari sayang, Ibu sudah menyiapkan banyak hal. Ah pasta! Kau suka pasta? Chanyeolku sangat suka pasta."

Dua perempuan itu berjalan beriringan menuju ruang makan diikuti Joohyun yang sangat ceria, sibuk mengagumi Sehun dann terus mengomentari betapa cantiknya pacar Chanyeol itu. Chanyeol berjalan di belakang dengan Ayahnya, dia sudah menebak suasananya akan canggung, tapi dia salah, Ayahnya menepuk bahunya dan tetap meletakkan tangan di bahunya sampai di ruang makan, mereka berpisah menuju kursi masing-masing.

"Ibu ingin sekali mendengar ceritamu, tapi yah makan saja dulu, setelah ini kita harus punya waktu untuk berbincang, ok?" pinta Nyonya Park, senyumnya tidak bisa membuat Sehun menolak, gadis yang diajak bicara mengangguk patuh.

Tuan Park meminta semua orang mengepalkan tangan, malam ini dia memimpin doa. Diam-diam Sehun mengintip orang-orang di sekitarnya, dia merasa hangat, bukan karena pendar lampu, bukan karena nyala lilin di meja makan, hangat karena yang lain yang sulit ia jelaskan.

.

Makan malam selesai cukup cepat, makanan penutup disuguhkan bersama dengan pembicaraan ringan. Dimulai dengan pembicaraan mengenai Chanyeol, Nyonya Park begitu semangat menceritakan putra bungsunya pada Sehun. Chanyeol pada saat itu merupakan anak laki-laki yang sangat manis, yang akan menangis jika ia merasa tersakiti, Chanyeol yang sensitif dan sering datang untuk minta pelukan dari Ibunya.

"Semakin dewasa Chanyeol semakin mandiri, dia bahkan tidak mau tinggal di rumah—" Nyonya Park berujar sedih. "Ibu hanya kuatir dia tidak bisa menjaga diri dengan baik."

Sehun melirik Chanyeol. "Dia menjaga dirinya dengan baik, aku melihatnya, dia juga menjagaku dengan baik." diam-diam Sehun mengamit lengan Chanyeol di sampingnya.

"Ayah juga sih, selalu memaksa Chanyeol harus begini, Chanyeol harus begitu—" Nyonya Park mendelik pada suaminya. "Untung saja anak ini tidak frustasi dan memilih jalan pintas."

"Aku melakukan itu demi kebaikan Chanyeol, aku menyiapkan masa depannya," balas Tuan Park kalem, tidak melihat ekspresi jengkel Chanyeol sama sekali.

"Ya, aku berterimakasih untuk itu," Chanyeol menanggapi setengah hati.

Sehun merasa suasananya jadi tidak nyaman, Joohyun yang biasanya ceria juga hanya diam saja sembari mengunyah potongan kue. Sehun merasa terjebak di dalam keluarga yang sedang mencoba kelihatan baik-baik saja. Dia jadi ingat dengan keluarganya di New York, mereka juga kelihatan baik-baik saja di luarnya (tidak tahu ada gadis yang selalu kesepian diantara segala kemegahan di sekitarnya), tidak seperti Chanyeol yang terang-terangan menunjukkan ketidak-nyamanan di rumah, Sehun lebih sering menyembunyikannya dengan tersenyum dan jadi gadis yang ceria di depan Ayah Ibunya.

"Ah, kita belum mendengar cerita Sehun," tiba-tiba saja Nyonya Park mengalihkan atensinya pada Sehun yang tadi sedang melamun. "Bagaimana New York?"

Sehun terperangah untuk sepersekian detik sebelum mendapatkan kesadarannya. "Oh, New York.. yah, disana sangat ramai dan sibuk."

Nyonya Park terkekeh. "Maksudku bagaimana kehidupanmu di New York nak."

"Oh itu—" Sehun tersipu, malu karena salah tanggap. "Baik-baik saja bu, tidak beda jauh degan penduduk lainnya."

Kali ini Sehun yang merasakan tangan Chanyeol mengamitnya dengan erat, Sehun melirik Chanyeol. Mata pemuda itu seakan-akan menagih janji Sehun untuk bercerita lebih tentang keluarga Sehun di New York. Sehun menghela napas, mungkin memang katakan saja, benar kata Chanyeol, ini agak tidak adil karena Sehun sudah tahu tentang keluarga pacarnya, tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak punya bayangan.

"Aku kuliah di jurusan komunikasi, tahun ini tingkat tiga," kata Sehun; seisi ruang makan mulai antusias menyadari gadis ini akan memulai ceritanya. "Dan aku tinggal dengan orang tuaku."

"Oh ya? Itu bagus, kau terbilang cukup mandiri, disana pasti setiap hari bertemu orang tua, tapi berani liburan sendiri ke Korea," kata Nyonya Park.

Aku kabur. Batin Sehun, untuk mencari perhatian orang tuaku, batinnya menambahkan lagi. Kemudian Sehun melanjutkan ceritanya mengenai kegiatan sehari-harinya, ternyata tidak seperti tebakan Chanyeol yang mengira Sehun hanya pergi ke klub malam, Sehun juga mengikuti beberapa komunitas di luar kampus, dia rutin mengikuti beberapa kampanye mengenai anti-rasisme disana karena dia sendiri bukan murni orang Amerika, mendengarnya membuat Chanyeol semakin bangga. Gadisnya benar-benar bukan gadis biasa.

Orang tuanya juga kelihatan baik-baik saja tentang Sehun. Seperti yang diduga, Sehun berasal dari kalangan berada, yang Chanyeol tahu sekarang Ayahnya Sehun menangani sebuah perusahaan di bidang industri kayu dan telah bekerja sama dengan beberapa bisnis properti lainnya, Ibunya punya segudang kegiatan di komunitas 'amal' dan punya bisnis sendiri di bidang kosmetik. Bukannya Chanyeol dan keluarganya jadi matrealistis, kalau soal materi mereka juga punya, yang membuat mereka terkesan adalah karena Sehun tidak kelihatan sombong dengan semua hal itu.

Dari sini Chanyeol mengerti, Sehun bukan hanya gadis kota yang suka hingar bingar, dia juga bisa diajak jadi gadis sederhana, atau jadi gadis berkelas layaknya putri bangsawan, singkatnya Sehun itu gadis yang fleksibel dan tidak terikat aturan. Itu poin menariknya selain dari wajahnya yang cantik dan senyumnya yang manis.

Pembicaraan berlanjut hingga tanpa sadar waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Sebenarnya tidak masalah bagi Chanyeol atau Sehun jika harus terjaga lebih lama, tapi tidak bagi kedua orang tua itu dan Joohyun, mereka berpamitan usai perbincangan panjang. Nyonya Park meminta Sehun datang lagi lain kali, dia bilang ingin memanggang kue dengan Sehun, Joohyun bilang dia akan sering datang kalau Sehun mau mampir. Tuan Park mengantar kepergian dua anak itu dengan senyum tipis di bawahnya, beliau tidak banyak bicara malam ini, Sehun mencatat itu untuk lebih mendekatkan diri dengan Ayah pacarnya nanti.

.

Mereka diam sepanjang perjalanan, bukan karena lelah tapi karena larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Ada hal yang masih mengganjal diantara dua orang itu, dua-duanya sama-sama sadar ada hal yang belum disampaikan, tapi keduanya juga memendamnya, merasa jika itu bukan sesuatu yang penting, itu bisa dikatakan lain kali.

"Tidak kapok ke rumahku kan?" Chanyeol memecahkan dinding kasat mata lewat pertanyaannya.

Sehun menoleh. "Tidak kok, Ayah dan Ibu sangat baik, Joohyun juga menyenangkan dia sangat ceria."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia mengambil tangan Sehun untuk digenggam, ibu jarinya mengusap punggung tangan Sehun. "Aku senang kau bertemu orang tuaku, kau juga mengerti keadaan keluargaku. Aku bukannya anak yang tidak tahu terimakasih dan memilih kabur dari rumah, asal kau tahu, aku menjalani hidup dengan segala aturan sampai remaja, aku tidak bisa terima lagi, aku punya hidup ku sendiri yang tidak bisa dicampuri keluargaku."

Sehun membalas genggaman tangan Chanyeol. "Aku mengerti."

Chanyeol menatapnya menilai. "Kenapa kau jadi pendiam begini? Tadi rasanya baik-baik saja."

"Aku agak ngantuk—" Sehun mengeluh, itu jujur dari dirinya. " Kita baru tidur jam lima pagi dan harus bangun cepat untuk persiapan makan malam."

"Astaga," Chanyeol menghela napas. "Dasar putri tidur, ya sudah, malam ini jangan mengikutiku ke Zonk, tidur saja di apartemen."

Sehun menggeleng tidak setuju. "Kalau aku tidak pergi kau juga tidak pergi. Diam di apartemen, temani aku."

Chanyeol menghela napas lagi, dia tidak bisa menolak, tapi menemani Sehun malam-malam di apartemen itu agak berbahaya. Chanyeol laki-laki, dia bisa meledak kapan saja. Selama ini dia menahannya dengan baik, dia tidak menyerang Sehun karena waktu malam mereka lebih banyak dihabiskan di Zonk, pulang dini hari ke apartemen Sehun dalam kondisi lelah sama sekali tidak ada pikiran untuk macam-macam, atau jika sedang libur kerja maka Chanyeol akan terlalu sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya. Sekarang pikirannya tidak terbagi untuk apapun, hanya Sehun. Sesuatu bisa saja terjadi.

Tidak. Kau bisa menahannya dengan baik Chanyeol. Pikir Chanyeol menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Ya sudah—" akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah; Sehun tersenyum lebar sekali. "Tapi langsung tidur ya, jangan banyak acara lagi, aku juga agak lelah."

Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban, senyum manis terpatri di wajahnya. Akhirnya mereka berpegangan tangan sepanjang perjalanan bahkan sampai masuk ke apartemen Sehun. Gadis itu baru mau lepas setelah Chanyeol menyuruhnya mengganti baju sementara Chanyeol menunggu di sofa. Tidak butuh waktu lama Sehun sudah bersih (karena dia sempat membasuh tubuhnya dan kegiatan rutin perempuan lainnya) , berdiri di ambang pintu kamar menunggu Chanyeol masuk.

"Jangan kabur saat aku tidur," Sehun memohon, menarik Chanyeol agar berbaring di sampingnya. Gadis itu menjadikan tubuh Chanyeol sebagai gulingnya.

Chanyeol diam saja, membiarkan Sehun memeluknya. Lambat laun suara napas Sehun mulai teratur, tubuhnya sudah kaku di samping Chanyeol. Lelaki itu menarik tubuhnya menjauh dengan perlahan agar tidak membangunkan Sehun. Matanya tetap mengawasi Sehun, tapi Sehun setenang putri tidur. Akhirnya Chanyeol beranjak menuju kamar mandi, berniat membersihkan dirinya. Sebelumnya, Chanyeol mengecup kening Sehun dengan lembut.

Malam ini, Sehun tidur nyenyak. Mimpi indah membuainya sampai-sampai ia tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Cantik sekali.

.

.

TBC

.

Hola hola, aku balik!!!

Masih pada nungguin ff ini diupdate kan? Aku tahu aku ini lama banget kalau update dan kadang gak sesuai ekspektasi, jadi terimakasih buat kalian yang selalu setia nunggu aku update, setia baca ff-ff ku, setia ngasih review dan semangat. Sayang kalian, duh. (ini kenapa jadi baper)

Yah pokoknya gitu deh, dan ini Chapter 9. Sebenernya karena aku mau sibuk sama kegiatan praktik lapangan 2 minggu di bulan Agustus. Kalau aku nunda-nunda lagi ff ini pasti bakal lama, jadi aku kerjain sekarang-sekarang.

Sehun sudah aku pertemukan sama keluarga Chanyeol, aku tau ini kurang memuaskan, soalnya aku simpan dulu momen momen terbaiknya buat nanti. Yang nunggu ada adegan ranjang, tunggu aja ya (ketawa jahat) soalnya ChanHun masih sama-sama agak 'awkward' soal gituan, namanya juga baru pacaran haha.

Terimakasih sudah baca, jangan lupa review, fav dan follow ya...

.

Salam sayang

Halona Jill

Ps : aku lagi kepikiran ChanHun BDSM terus nih, gara-gara the eve T.T bangsat emang ya T.T


	10. Chapter 10

"A Trip to Find You"

.

 _A ChanHun GS Fanfiction by Haje_

.

.

Bagian 10 (Sorry For Typos)

.

.

.

Pagi ini Sehun jadi orang paling sial di Dunia, ia bangun setelah mendapatkan telepon dari Ibu Chanyeol, beliau meminta Sehun untuk datang ke rumahnya sesegera mungkin. Sehun, dengan rambut kusut dan tubuh setengah sadarnya berlari ke kamar mandi tanpa pikir panjang, akibatnya dia menginjak lantai yang licin oleh pasta gigi –sepertinya bekas semalam- dan jatuh dengan pantat lebih dulu menyentuh lantai. Sakitnya tidak main-main, Sehun yakin dia terjatuh cukup keras, karena suara gedebuk dari tubuhnya yang menghantam lantai sanggup membangunkan seseorang.

Chanyeol yang setengah mengantuk berdiri di pintu kamar mandi, mengamati kekasihnya yang duduk di lantai sembari meringis, tidak segera menolongnya. Chanyeol berpikir yang jatuh adalah sebuah barang dan Sehun sedang mengambilnya. Ia baru sadar ketika Sehun meneriakinya minta tolong. Gadis itu dirangkulnya menuju tempat lain yang lebih kering.

"Kenapa bisa ceroboh sekali sih," gumam Chanyeol sembari mengelus punggung Sehun. "Sakit bagian mana? Biar ku pijat."

Sehun tidak segera menjawabnya, kalau dia menjawab yang sakit adalah bokongnya, masa Chanyeol mau memijat bokongnya? Pemikiran seperti itu membuat Sehun malu sendiri, akhirnya dia memilih untuk menggeleng dan berkata sebentar lagi juga sembuh. Lalu Sehun ingat, yang terakhir kali masuk kamar mandi kan Chanyeol.

"Lain kali bersihkan lantai kamar mandinya, aku jatuh karena pasta gigi itu berceceran di lantai," keluh Sehun.

Chanyeol hanya merengut bingung. Sebagai informasi, semalam dia mabuk jadi dia tidak ingat adegan menumpahkan pasta gigi ke lantai kamar mandi. Entah lah, Chanyeol juga masih agak pusing, dia menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian memilih untuk minta maaf pada Sehun.

"Aku diundang Ibu ke rumah," kata Sehun kemudian, menatap kekasihnya. "Tapi Ibu tidak bilang aku harus datang denganmu."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. "Ibu ingin berduaan dengan calon menantunya—" ia mencubit hidung Sehun. "Ya sudah, cepat mandi, aku akan mengantarmu."

.

.

Sehun dan Chanyeol berpisah di halaman rumah Chanyeol. Si perempuan masuk ke dalam rumah karena sudah ditunggu Nyonya Park, sedangkan Chanyeol memilih untuk tidak masuk ke rumah, dia bilang masih ada urusan jadi tidak akan mampir. Sehun percaya saja, dia memasuki rumah dengan langkah ceria, bibirnya bersenandung pelan. Dia menyusuri isi rumah sampai ke dapur, baru satu kali datang kesini Sehun sama sekali tidak kebingungan.

Dan tentu saja kalau para perempuan berkumpul apa lagi yang dilakukan selain berbincang, merias diri atau memasak. Sehun disambut dengan Nyonya Park yang sedang sibuk menyampurkan bahan-bahan kue, di samping perempuan itu ada juru masak yang memerhatikan dan sesekali membantu Nyonya rumah yang kesulitan, ada Joohyun juga sedang mencomoti beberapa kukis yang sudah di panggang.

"Oh, Sehunie sudah datang," sapa Nyonya Park, wanita itu meninggalkan adonan kuenya untuk menemui Sehun memeluk kemudian mencium pipi pacar anaknya.

"Apa Sehun terlambat?" tanya Sehun, ia tersenyum pada Joohyun di belakang yang berkedip genit padanya.

"Tidak kok—" jawab Nyonya Park kemudian menuntun Sehun mendekat pada _counter_. "Kau suka memanggang kue? Nanti bawa beberapa toples untuk di rumah ya, dan untuk Chanyeol juga."

Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban, setelah itu Joohyun menawarinya makan satu kukis, menyuapi Sehun saat gadis itu tidak menolak. Sehun tersenyum senang, rasa kukisnya lezat dan renyah, dia memuji Ibu Chanyeol yang lihai membuatnya tapi wanita itu hanya terkekeh dan bilang kalau pekerjaannya sebagian besar berhasil karena dibantu oleh juru masak.

Akhirnya Sehun tertarik untuk bergabung dengan Ibu Chanyeol, setelah mencuci tangannya Sehun mendekat pada dua wanita berumur itu dan mulai mempelajari apa saja yang harus dilakukan, Sehun memerhatikan dengan baik, dia menawarkan diri untuk mencetak adonan (yang dia pikir akan mudah) tapi alih-alih jadi berbentuk seperi bunga cantik adonannya malah terlihat seperti gumpalan tepung terigu saja.

"Tidak apa-apa, lakukan saja nanti juga terbiasa," kata juru masak itu, Sehun tersenyum kikuk sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Sehun kalau akhir pekan di New York pergi kemana?" tanya Nyonya Park.

"Sehun ikut kelas yoga setiap akhir pekan," jawab Sehun. "Karena Mama dan Papa benar-benar sibuk, kami jarang punya waktu berlibur sekeluarga."

" _Ung_ , kasihan sekali anak cantik ini," Nyonya Park mencubit pipi Sehun, meninggalkan adonan kue di pipi kiri gadis itu. "Ibu tebak, ini pertama kalinya Sehun membuat kukis?"

Sehun berpikir sejenak. "Mm, tidak juga sih, Sehun sering membuat kukis waktu kecil, setiap sehari sebelum natal orang di rumah pasti membuat kukis— tapi kalau soal membuat kukis dengan seorang 'ibu'... ya, ini pertama kalinya."

Nyonya Park menatap Sehun merasa kasihan, berpikir dalam kepalanya sendiri bagaimana bisa ada orang tua yang tega membiarkan gadis secantik dan semanis Sehun ini hidup kesepian. Dia sendiri sadar, dia bukan orang tua yang baik bagi Chanyeol, tapi setidaknya dia bertindak buruk karena terlalu mengekang anaknya, karena terlalu sayang pada anaknya, bukan mengabaikannya.

"Wah, bentuk kukisnya cantik," Joohyun tiba-tiba berdiri di samping Sehun, sepertinya mulai tertarik melihat adonan kukis yang dicetak oleh Sehun.

"Joohyunie, bantu kak Sehun ya? Taburi permen-permen di mangkok itu ke atas kukisnya, _ok_?" pinta Sehun lembut. Joohyun ini, sudah dewasa tapi sikapnya seperti anak-anak, sangat ceria dan menggemaskan, Sehun tidak akan tega kalau harus bersikap tegas padanya.

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Joohyun melakukannya, menaburi permukaan kukis dengan permen warna-warni. Gadis mungil itu melakukan pekerjaannya dengan serius dan hati-hati, Nyonya Park dan Sehun meliriknya, kemudian dua perempuan yang lebih tua itu saling bertatapan dan tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Joohyunie, kalau Bibi yang minta bantuan selalu tidak mau, tapi kalau Sehun yang minta langsung dikerjakan," protes Nyonya Park tidak serius.

Joohyun berdecak. "Itu karena Kak Sehun cantik."

Sehun membulatkan matanya, terkejut tapi juga tersenyum berterimakasih. Sedangkan Nyonya Park mendengus pelan, tapi dia tidak marah pada Joohyun, toh yang dikatakan gadis itu memang benar, Sehun itu cantik, Nyonya Park sendiri sampai heran bagaimana bisa Chanyeol menggaet gadis luar biasa seperti Sehun, dan bagaimana bisa gadis ini tertarik pada putranya yang bandel itu.

"Joohyun suka Sehun?" tanya Nyonya Park.

"Ng."

Sehun terkekeh, sepertinya Joohyun benar-benar fokus pada pekerjaannya menghias kukis.

"Bagus sekali, soalnya Sehun ini nanti jadi kakak iparmu. Ya kan, Sehunie?" kata Nyonya Park diiringi senyum mendamba melihat gadis cantik disampingnya tersipu.

Obrolan itu berakhir dengan Sehun yang tersipu malu, Nyonya Park yang senang karena bisa menggoda Sehun dan Joohyun yang masih konsentrasi melakukan pekerjaannya. Mereka kembali pada fokus masing-masing, kali ini Sehun membantu Nyonya Park memanggang kue, mengatur waktu dan suhu saat memanggangnya, Sehun mengingatnya baik-baik, siapa tahu dia bisa melakukannya nanti saat pulang ke New York, kan lumayan untuk mengisi waktu kosong di rumah.

Sembari menunggu kukisnya matang mereka melakukan pekerjaan lain, membuat jenis kukis yang baru, Nyonya Park mengerjakan adonannya, Sehun mencetaknya dan Joohyun yang selalu suka menghiasnya. Benar-benar menyenangkan bagi Sehun. Dia tidak punya kegiatan seperti ini saat di rumahnya, ya sih, Sehun punya juru masak dan _housekeeper_ yang bisa menemaninya setiap waktu, tapi berbincang dengan mereka benar-benar suatu hal yang canggung.

Sehun pernah mengajak _housekeeper_ -nya berbicara mengenai _fashion_ musim panas yang tidak jadi pembicaraan menyenangkan karena _housekeeper_ itu tidak mengerti, dan hal-hal lainnya yang akhirnya membuat Sehun tetap canggung padanya. Atau pada juru masaknya saat Sehun mencoba membantu masak makan malam, juru masak itu melarangnya memegang pisau, melarangnya dekat-dekat pada kompor, pada akhirnya Sehun juga dilarang masuk ke dapur, katanya dia takut Sehun terluka saat melakukan pekerjaan. Itu konyol.

Di rumah ini Sehun tidak mengalaminya, dia berbincang tentang banyak hal, dia melakukan pekerjaan dan yang paling penting adalah ditemani seorang Ibu.

Bicara soal Ibu, sudah beberapa hari Mama-nya tidak menghubungi Sehun. Biasanya hampir setiap hari wanita itu menyempatkan diri menanyakan kabar Sehun. Kemarin-kemarin Sehun cerita soal dirinya yang berpacaran dengan Chanyeol dan pergi ke rumah orang tua Chanyeol, setalah itu Mama jarang menghubunginya, Sehun pikir itu karena Mama sudah tidak terlalu kuatir, Mama pasti mengira Sehun sudah aman disini dengan Chanyeol dan keluarga Chanyeol.

Tanpa disadari, Sehun menghela napasnya. Hal itu membuat nyonya Park menoleh.

"Kenapa Sehunie?" tanya wanita itu cemas.

"Ah tidak apa-apa," Sehun menjawab sembari tersenyum. "Bu, aku boleh bertanya?"

"Oh tentu, tanyakan saja, soal Chanyeol?" Nyonya Park menatap nya masih cemas.

"Ya, maaf jika ini terlalu lancang, tapi kenapa Ibu terus mengawasi Chanyeol? Apa dia pernah melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Sehun hati-hati. Dia sudah punya pertanyaan ini sejak dulu, rasa ingin tahu itu selalu ada.

Chanyeol kelihatan seperti anak yang baik-baik saja, tapi kenapa orang tuanya bersikap seolah-olah Chanyeol itu kriminal yang perli diawasi dua puluh empat jam, atau katakan saja Chanyeol ini seperti peliharaan yang harus mengikuti kemauan pemiliknya. Sehun jadi curiga jika Chanyeol sebenarnya punya masalah di masa lampau, siapa yang tahu, meskipun Sehun ingin percaya jika Chanyeol memang laki-laki yang baik.

Nyonya Park masih diam, Sehun jadi tidak enak. Tiba-tiba dia merasa terlalu jauh untuk ikut campur dalam urusan keluarga ini, padahal siapa dia? Hanya pacarnya Chanyeol yang baru berstatus kurang dari dua bulan.

"Kalau ini topik yang tidak mau Ibu bahas—"

"Chanyeol itu—" Nyonya Park menyela Sehun dengan cepat, dia melirik Joohyun yang kembali makan kukis yang sudah matang, kemudian juru masak yang masih ada disana mengawasi mereka. "Nanti Ibu ceritakan, ok? Sekarang kita selesaikan dulu kukisnya."

Sehun mengangguk, dia menggigit bibirnya. Menyesal karena sepertinya ia telah membuka satu masalah sensitif di rumah ini, sampai-sampai Joohyun pun tidak boleh tahu.

"Maaf Bu," bisik Sehun pelan, tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Nyonya Park.

Nyonya Park tersenyum lembut, memegang punggung tangan Sehun. "Tidak apa-apa, jangan merasa bersalah."

.

Mereka terbebas dari pekerjaan dapur saat sore hari, raut wajah lelah kentara sekali pada Sehun tapi gadis itu tetap tersenyum mengikuti Nyonya Park naik ke lantai dua, katanya akan dikenalkan pada masa kecil Chanyeol. Joohyun memilih untuk tinggal dibawah menonton televisi. Dua perempuan itu memasuki kamar dengan nuansa biru dan abu-abu yang mendominasi.

Kamar Chanyeol yang sudah lama sekali tidak ditempati pemiliknya, ada satu ranjang besar dengan sprei motif klub sepak bola ternama asal Spanyol, dindingnya dihiasi oleh poster musisi dalam negeri dan luar negeri yang hits pada jamannya, ada lima rak pajangan yang memenuhi ruangan dari ujung ke ujung, isinya miniatur _action figure_ , piala dan piagam penghargaan, miniatur instrumen musik, kumpulan komik dengan _series_ yang lengkap, foto-foto keluarga dan Chanyeol saat masih anak-anak, ada beberapa foto yang menunjukkan Chanyeol setelah dewasa, tapi sangat sedikit.

Di sudut kanan ruangan ada undak-undakan seperti panggung mini yang terbuat dari kayu, Sehun menatap sudut itu penasaran, Nyonya Park berbaik hati memberitahu jika dulunya tempat itu diisi oleh drum milik Chanyeol, sekarang drum-nya sudah berpindah mengikuti sang pemilik ke apartemen, bersamaan dengan beberapa alat musik lainnya seperti gitar dan _keyboard_.

"Dulu rumah ini sangat berisik, meskipun kamar Chanyeol kedap suara tetap saja berisik," kata Nyonya Park sembari melihat sekeliling, sepertinya sedang mengingat masa lalu Chanyeol.

Wanita itu menuntun Sehun untuk duduk di ranjang. "Nah, tunggu disini, Ibu mau mengambil sesuatu dulu."

Sehun mengangguk saja, setelahnya Nyonya Park keluar dari kamar Chanyeol. Sehun yang pada dasarnya penasaran terhadap segala hal, mulai menjelajahi kamar Chanyeol, menyentuh barang-barang Chanyeol yang tersusun rapi dan tidak berdebu. Bisa dipastikan kamar ini dibersihkan setiap hari. Matanya menatap foto Chanyeol satu persatu, Chanyeol waktu kecil sangat gemuk, dia juga pakai kacamata, Sehun terkekeh membayangkan jika Chanyeol masih seperti itu sampai sekarang.

Saat itu Nyonya Park datang membawa beberapa album foto dan sebuah amplop kecil yang sudah usang. Sehun tidak mengerti, tapi ia menghampiri Ibu Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di atas ranjang, gadis itu ikut duduk di sampingnya, menunggu apa yang hendak dikatakan Nyonya Park.

"Kau harus melihat foto-fotonya dulu sebelum Ibu cerita," pinta Nyonya Park.

Mereka mulai membuka lembar pertama, Sehun selalu mengamati dengan teliti bagaimana detail wajah Chanyeol sejak kecil, bagaimana senyum lelakinya tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu, Chanyeol sudah ceria sejak kecil, dan tampan, dan menggemaskan. Lalu ada foto saat Chanyeol menangis, dia terlihat lucu, menangis sambil memeluk anak anjing. Ibu bilang itu saat kakaknya menjahili Chanyeol dan bilang kalau anak anjingnya akan dibawa ke penampungan.

"Anak anjingnya sudah meninggal, sejak itu Chanyeol tidak mau punya peliharaan, dia takut tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik," tutur Nyonya Park.

"Aku punya satu, namanya Vivi, tapi dia tidak bisa ikut liburan kesini," Sehun tiba-tiba rindu pada anjingnya di rumah, padahal kalau di rumah dia tidak pernah akur dengan Vivi.

Ada begitu banyak foto Chanyeol saat masih kecil, beranjak saat Chanyeol memasuki masa remaja, dia mulai terlihat kurus dan tubuhnya jauh lebih tinggi dari siapa pun, bahkan dari _hyung_ -nya, rambutnya gondrong sampai ke bahu, Chanyeol jadi kelihatan cantik, percampuran antara tampan dan cantik, mirip dengan para _idol_ masa kini.

"Oh, ini, ini waktu Chanyeol menang juara dua kontes model pintar, dia baru dua belas tahun waktu itu," Nyonya Park menjelaskan dengan bangga.

Sehun tersenyum, dalam hatinya ikut bangga. "Dia menggemaskan pakai seragam warna kuning."

"Benar kan? Kulitnya sangat putih, jadi kalau dipadukan dengan kuning dia kelihatan sangat cerah, astaga, anak ini benar-benar _matahari_ ," Nyonya Park berbicara sambil mengelus foto Chanyeol, seolah-olah dia benar-benar merindukan anak itu.

Sehun melanjutkan lagi ke halaman berikutnya, terus seperti itu hingga beberapa album selesai dilihat. Semuanya berisi tentang Chanyeol, Sehun merasa senang dan lega karena dari hal ini dia tahu jika Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang baik, mungkin Chanyeol memang hanya jengah, dia ingin hidup berbeda dari apa yang orang tuanya terapkan di rumah. Tersisa satu hal, amplop usang yang sedari tadi disimpan di tumpukan paling akhir. Sehun menoleh pada Ibu, wanita itu mengangguk dan membiarkan Sehun membukanya.

Isinya sebuah surat, ditulis dari masa lampau dengan terburu-buru (dilihat dari tulisannya yang acak-acakan), tintanya nyaris pudar tapi masih bisa dibaca, Sehun mengejanya pelan-pelan, dia bisa bicara bahasa Korea, tapi untuk membaca tulisan tangan Sehun masih butuh bimbingan.

 _Taeyang, namanya Taeyang._

 _Katakan saja aku Ibu yang jahat karena membuang nya, tapi dia lebih baik tanpaku. Tolong jaga Taeyang-ku._

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti, isi surat itu benar-benar singkat dan tidak jelas. Tidak ada nama pengirim dan... pokoknya benar-benar tidak jelas. Sehun menatap Ibu lagi meminta penjelasan.

Nyonya Park menghela napas gusar. Ia menceritakan lagi kejadiannya. Malam itu saat perayaan _Chuseok_ , Park sekeluarga pergi ke festival lampion, seperti orang-orang pada umumnya, mereka jalan-jalan, makan dan bermain-main di wahana yang disediakan. Chanwoo (kakaknya Chanyeol) yang saat itu baru tujuh tahun ingin naik skuter.

Sudah hampir malam saat Chanwoo mulai main, meskipun begitu masih ada beberapa anak dan orang tua di wahana itu. Tuan dan Nyonya Park duduk mengawasi putranya dari undak-undakan di atas arena sembari makan dan mengobrol. Mereka cukup lama membiarkan Chanwoo bermain, hingga hanya tersisa beberapa orang saja disana, saat itu lah mata Nyonya Park menemukan Chanyeol (yang dulunya adalah Taeyang).

"Dia hanya pakai kaos lusuh warna kuning dan celana pendek, ada tas kecil di punggungnya— Chanyeol sedang main mobil-mobilan, dan terus tertawa saat mobil di dorong oleh penjaganya." Nyonya Park menjelaskan.

Sampai bagian ini saja Sehun sudah mau menangis, dia menunduk, mencari tangan Ibu kekasihnya untuk digenggam, tangan wanita itu bergetar, dingin dan terasa sangat lemah.

Chanyeol kecil begitu gembira, tidak tahu jika sesuatu yang malang akan menimpanya. Chanwoo sudah selesai main, tapi Nyonya Park bilang dia ingin melihat anak-anak yang tersisa di wahana, akhirnya Ayah dan Chanwoo mengikuti Ibu, mereka duduk di dekat wahana sembari makan jajanan yang sudah dibeli Ayah, sementara mata wanita itu terus mengawasi si kecil berkaos kuning.

Sampai wahana hendak ditutup tidak ada yang menjemput anak malang itu, penjaga yang kebingungan akhirnya hanya menuntun Chanyeol keluar kemudian membiarkan anak laki-laki itu terlantar, dia sempat melirik keluarga Park curiga, tapi kemudian menggeleng dan berlalu begitu saja. Nyonya Park bergegas turun setelah sepi, menghampiri anak laki-laki itu dan menuntunnya mendekat pada suami dan anaknya.

" _Heol_ , dia adik kecil yang tertabrak skuterku tadi," kata Chanwoo kaget.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tuan Park melihat gelagat istrinya yang tidak biasa.

"Seperti nya anak ini dibuang oleh keluarganya, aku sudah mengawasinya sedari tadi," kata Nyonya Park kasihan.

Chanyeol waktu itu mungkin baru tiga tahun, dia baru bisa sedikit bicara dan hanya menatap orang-orang disekitarnya kebingungan. Keluarga di depannya berdiskusi, Tuan Park hendak melaporkan ini ke polisi atau pada pantia festival tapi Nyonya Park ingin Chanyeol dibawa pulang saja.

"Akhirnya Chanyeol pulang dengan kami, tapi Ayah tetap membuat laporan dan mengusut kasusnya, sampai sekarang Ibu kandung Chanyeol tidak ditemukan, jadi kami sepakat saja menjadikan Chanyeol anak kami," tutur Nyonya Park.

"Tapi...—" Sehun kehilangan kata-kata, dia menarik napasnya. "Chanyeol tidak cerita padaku soal ini."

"Tidak, dia tidak tahu soal ini," Sehun terkejut. "Makanya, sekarang Ibu memintamu untuk merahasiakannya, akan lebih baik kalau Chanyeol tidak tahu."

"Lalu apa Chanyeol tidak ingat?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Nyonya Park menggeleng. "Tidak, dia masih sangat kecil waktu itu, kami juga melakukan banyak hal agar Chanyeol tidak ingat masa lalunya, kami mengganti identitasnya, kami menguburnya dengan banyak kenangan manis di rumah ini, membuatnya benar-benar lupa kemalangannya dan hanya mengingat 'aku bahagia di rumah ini', kami sangat sayang pada Chanyeol."

Sehun mengangguk paham, air matanya menetes juga, dia mengusapnya perlahan, mulai sekarang dia hanya perlu diam dan tidak bertanya macam-macam pada Chanyeol.

"Semakin dewasa Chanyeol semakin pintar, kau tahu? Lambat laun dia curiga, dia bertanya mana fotonya sewaktu masih bayi, dia bertanya dimana barang-barangnya sewaktu bayi, dia bertanya lahir dimana, dan banyak hal lainnya, aku berbohong sebaik mungkin tapi sepertinya Chanyeol tidak mudah percaya, dia bahkan bertanya-tanya kenapa dirinya berbeda sekali dengan orang-orang yang ada di rumah—"

Benar. Sehun tahu itu, Chanyeol pernah cerita soal pemikirannya yang tidak sepaham dengan keluarganya, tentang segala hal dari dirinya yang terasa tidak cocok lagi dengan keluarga Park ini. Jadi, sekarang Sehun tahu jawabannya tapi dia tidak bisa memberitahu Chanyeol, dia harus membiarkan lelaki itu tenggelam dalam ketidaktahuannya.

"Makanya Ayah berkeras pada Chanyeol, dan Ibu terus-terusan mengawasinya, supaya kami tahu Chanyeol mencari tahu sampai sejauh apa—" Nyonya Park menggenggam tangan Sehun. "Sekarang Sehun sudah tahu, Ibu lega karena cerita padamu. Kau satu-satunya gadis yang dikenalkan oleh Chanyeol, sejak dengan Sehun, Chanyeol jadi cukup sering menghubungi Ibu, makanya Ibu senang, Ibu ingin Sehun yang menjaga Chanyeol saat Ibu dan Ayah tidak bisa."

Entah Sehun harus senang atau bagaimana? Wanita di depannya benar-benar lembut, dan baik hati, dia sudah mau mempercayakan anaknya pada Sehun, gadis yang bahkan belum dikenalnya genap seminggu.

"Setidaknya terimakasih, karena sudah mau pada anakku," kata Nyonya Park, dia tersenyum lembut kemudian mengecup kening Sehun.

Akhirnya Sehun benar-benar menangis, dia menangis sembari memeluk wanita itu. "Aku yang terimakasih, terimakasih Ibu sudah mau menjadi Ibu Chanyeol dan menjadikannya ada untukku," katanya disela-seka isakannya.

Nyonya Park terkekeh. "Sudah jangan menangis, nanti Chanyeol curiga."

Sehun mengangguk tapi dia masih menangis, mengeratkan pelukannya pada perempuan yang lebih tua yang kemudian dibalas dengan hangat dan penuh kasih sayang.

.

.

Sehun dijemput oleh Chanyeol setelah makan malam, dia menghampiri kekasihnya di dalam mobil dengan senyum yang lebih manis dari biasanya, tangannya membawa bingkisan berisi kukis yang sudah dibuatnya seharian bersama Ibu, juru masak dan Joohyun. Kemudian Sehun mencium Chanyeol di pipi hingga laki-laki itu terkejut.

"Tumben sekali," kata Chanyeol, dia mengusak rambut Sehun. "Kau sudah keramas?" rambut Sehun terasa lembab di tangannya.

"Ng. Sekalian mandi di kamarmu, air hangatnya terbaik," kata Sehun ceria, meskipun begitu dia tidak bisa menutupi suara seraknya sehabis menangis.

"Kau kenapa? Suaramu seperti kodok," kata Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia mencubit hidung Sehun.

"Ah, itu.. karena seharian kerja di dapur sembari ngobrol, sepertinya aku kurang minum," Sehun menjelaskan, dia bohong, tentu saja. Sehun yakin Chanyeol pasti curiga.

"Sudah biasa, pekerjaan perempuan kalau sedang berkumpul pasti menggosip, kali ini apa topiknya?" tapi Chanyeol tidak curiga sama sekali.

"Tentang kukis tentu saja, kami kan habis membuat kukis," jawab Sehun.

Chanyeol mendengus, percakapan mereka berhenti dan Chanyeol fokus menyetir, sementara Sehun melihat ke jalanan, mengamati kendaraan yang melintas dan para pejalan kaki di trotoar, ramai sekali, Sehun jadi agak pusing, tubuhnya lelah, Sehun tidak mau memungkirinya, seharian berdiri di dapur membuatnya kehilangan nyaris separuh dari jiwanya, ditambah cerita mengejutkan tentang Chanyeol, Sehun sudah ingin bertemu ranjang dan tidur saja sampai besok siang.

Mereka berhenti di lampu merah, antrian kendaraan cukup panjang dan sepertinya mereka akan terjebak macet. Sehun menghela napas lelah, dia melirik Chanyeol, lelaki itu juga tampak lelah, bajunya dan rambutnya sama kusutnya dengan raut wajahnya, jadi Sehun menyimpulkan jika ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bicara.

Dia menatap keluar jendela lagi, kali ini pada layar besar di atas gedung yang sedang menampilkan _breaking news_ , Sehun menontonnya, penyampai beritanya ganteng, pikir Sehun.

 _Bisnis gelap terbongkar, setelah ditelusuri ternyata berpusat di ruang bawah tanah._

Sehun mengernyit membaca judul berita yang disampaikan oleh sang _anchor_ , sementara dia terus berbicara Sehun memerhatikan dengan seksama, tayangan itu menunjukkan beberapa orang yang tertangkap dalam transaksi bisnis gelap narkoba. Sehun kenal tempatnya, dimana lagi kalau bukan di Zonk, dia hafal detail setiap ruangan.

"Chanyeol kau sudah tahu?" tanya Sehun.

"Sudah, kejadiannya tadi pagi—"

"Kenapa tidak bilang? Jadi kau pergi untuk urusan ini?!" Sehun menyela, bertanya bercampur kesal, maksudnya dia kuatir jika Chanyeol terlibat, Chanyeol kan DJ di tempat itu yang bisa kapan saja disangkut pautkan dengan perkara ini.

"Aku tidak mau kau—"

"Kuatir? Justru kalau kau menyimpannya dariku aku merasa semakin kuatir!" Sehun berdecak frustasi, mengambil ponselnya dari saku jaket. "Aku harus menghubungi Minseok oppa atau Baek—"

"Tidak perlu Sehun," Chanyeol menarik ponsel Sehun lalu menyimpannya dalam genggamannya. "Mereka baik-baik saja."

Mata Sehuh nemicing tajam. "Kembalikan ponselku," Chanyeol tidak mengikutinya. "Chanyeol kalau kau terus begini aku semakin curiga, berikan ponselku dan biarkan aku menghubungi Baekhyun."

Chanyeol bergeming. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, dia menoleh ke luar jendela, kemudian menatap Chanyeol lagi yang masih menggenggam ponsel Sehun di tangan kiri dan stir di tangan kanan.

"Ya sudah, ambil saja ponselku, aku tidak pulang denganmu."

Chanyeol tidak sadar, dia lengah saat Sehun membuka pintu dan berlari ke sebrang jalan, Chanyeol hendak menyusulnya, tapi baru juga ia akan membuka pintu, klakson di belakangnya berbunyi nyaring. Chanyeol menutup lagi pintu mobilnya, lampu sudah hijau, yang dibelakang menyalip Chanyeol dan mengumpat pada lelaki itu penuh kekesalan.

"Heh kunyuk! Kalau bawa mobil yang benar dong!!"

"Apa?! Bangsat!!!" balas Chanyeol kesal, dia memukul stirnya, mencari jalan keluar tercapat, matanya bergantian menatap jalan dan mencari Sehun di trotoar.

Tapi Sehun tidak ditemukan.

.

.

Sehun, ditemani Minseok akhirnya bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Yang membuat Sehun kesal adalah ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun di ruang tunggu tahanan, Baekhyun sudah memakai baju tahanan dan duduk di ruangan terpisah. Mereka saling diam sampai Minseok bersuara dan menanyakan apakah Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Saat itu kekesalan Sehun langsung memuncak.

"Dasar _bego_! Apa sih yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa mau disuruh menjual barang begitu?!" Sehun meremas tangannya sendiri, dia ingin sekali meninju kaca di depannya atau menghajar Baekhyun saking kesalnya.

"Sehun, sabar," bisik Minseok menenangkan.

"Diam _Oppa_! Dia benar-benar _bego_! Kau sudah sering aku ingatkan, jangan mau ditawari pekerjaan kotor begitu! Uangmu jadi bartender tidak cukup buat biaya hidup? Ha?!"

"Sehun—" Minseok menegurnya lagi, dia takut kalau Sehun terus-terusan kesal Baekhyun malah ikut terpancing.

Dan benar saja.

"Ya! Aku kerja kotor begini untuk uang, aku butuh biaya tambahan, Kakak ku di desa terlilit hutang, lalu mau bayar dari mana kalau bukan aku yang kerja banting tulang? Mudah bagimu bicara begitu, aku sudah berpikir ratusan kali dan akhirnya mengambil jalan ini karena tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi!"

"Lalu kenapa tidak memberitahu aku? Aku bisa bantu, tapi kau mengambil keputusan sendirian, kau lupa punya teman?" Sehun masih berapi-api, dan kali ini Minseok menyerah. Mereka sudah terlanjur saling emosi.

"Ha!" Baekhyun tertawa sarkatis. "Yang lupa punya teman itu kau, Sehun. Sejak dengan Chanyeol kau berubah, apa-apa Chanyeol, semuanya tentang Chanyeol, pernah tidak kau memikirkan aku meski hanya sedikit saja? Pernah tidak kau bertanya lagi kapan aku libur karena kau ingin aku menemanimu keluar jalan-jalan?! Bagaimana bisa aku menghubungimu kalau kau selalu peduli tentang Chanyeol saja?!"

Sehun merasa ulu hatinya ditonjok dengan keras, dia meremat tangannya yang bergetar. Ucapan Baekhyun memukulnya tepat sasaran. Mata Sehun mulai berkaca-kaca, wajahnya memerah karena segala emosi tercampur aduk di kepalanya.

"Kenapa diam? Aku benar kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak," Sehun menjawab dengan suaranya yang bergetar. "Aku memang selalu dengan Chanyeol apa-apa Chanyeol, ini itu Chanyeol, tapi kau sadar tidak? Aku begini karena kau menghindari ku, sejak aku bilang aku pacaran dengan Chanyeol kau jadi jarang menghubungiku, aku main di Zonk kau mengabaikanku dan minta aku pergi dengan Chanyeol saja. Orang pertama yang membuangku itu kau Byun! Kau benar-benar kekanakan kalau mempermasalahkan soal ini sampai-sampai tidak mau menghubungiku lagi!"

"Itu karena aku mau padamu cewek bego!" kata Baekhyun, suaranya pecah di akhir dan dia berdiri setelah menggebrak meja.

Petugas di belakangnya sudah siaga, mengantisipasi jika Baekhyun berbuat anarkis. Tapi tidak, pemuda itu memilih untuk berbalik dan minta diantarkan kembali ke sel tahanannya.

"Sudah jangan menjengukku lagi, aku tidak perlu dipedulikan olehmu."

Meninggalkan Sehun yang terkejut di tempat.

Minseok menghampirinya, mengusap bahu Sehun lembut. Sehun menangis, menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Kenapa hari ini jadi kacau sekali.

"Baekhyun..." bisik Sehun lirih.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, dia pasti emosi karena terlalu banyak masalah, nanti setelah kepalanya dingin dia mau bicara baik-baik denganmu," kata Minseok, dia memeluk Sehun, mengelus rambut yang lebih muda darinya. "Sekarang pulang saja, sudah malam."

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku tidak mau pulang ke apartemen."

"Kenapa? Bukannya Chanyeol menunggu disana?" tanya Minseok heran. Sehun memberikannya tatapan yang memberi tahu kalau Sehun dan Chanyeol juga sedang ada masalah. Akhirnya Minseok tersenyum lembut. Mengusap pipi adik manisnya dengan lembut.

"Ya sudah, pulang ke rumah _Oppa_ saja, nanti tidurnya dengan Luhan, ok?"

Sehun mengangguk, mereka keluar dari tempat itu dan pulang naik mobil Minseok. Sehun, selama diperjalanan hanya diam saja, kepalanya pening luar biasa, tubuhnya lelah dan akhirnya dia tidak sanggup untuk tetap membuka mata.

Membiarkan dunia mimpi menariknya dalam-dalam, dia tidak ingin menghadapi kenyataan. Untuk sekarang saja.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

HALOOOO

Wah apa ini? Kenapa jadi begini? Chanhunnya kurang!

Iya, aku nebak pasti ada aja yang bakal bilang begitu haha. Chapter ini bukan spesial Chanhun seperti biasanya, aku pengen menyelipkan momen Sehun dengan yang lain, dengan Ibunya Chanyeol yang terasa sangat manis dan gak kalah romantis dari ChanHun, dengan Baekhyun yang agak tragis, dengan Minseok juga. Aku pengen menyampaikan kalau hidup Sehun tidak melulu tentang Chanyeol, dan aku pikir bakal bosen juga kalau tiap chapter liat mereka romantis-romantisan, takut kebanyakan keju atau apa lah hehe.

Oh ya, aku juga kepikiran soal rate ff ini, aku pilih rate M di profilenya karena aku pikir ini emang cocoknya dibaca sama anak gede ya, jadi rate M itu gak harus selalu ada adegan ranjang, bisa jadi M karena latarnya, bahasanya, genrenya, pokoknya ada berbagai faktor yang bikin aku nentuin ini masuk rate M. Tapi nanti kalau memang ada adegan begitu, bakal aku peringatkan, biar yang gak kuat bisa skip aja hehe.

Dan terimakasih untuk yang sudah review, fav dan follow, seperti biasa, kalian adalah semangatku (ceilah). Pokoknya jangan bosen-bosen review ya, panjang pendek juga sama neng diterima kok.

Terus, aku berterimakasih jama Jongahn yang sudah notice aku di ffnya dan ngajakin collab, waaaa gile pas tau itu gue berasa mau jungkir balik saking senengnya haha

Eh satu lagi, yang punya akun wp, boleh lah di follow akun aku, namanya : @Halonaj (Human Protector). Aku belum publish apa-apa disana, mau publish juga belum ada yang baru. Saran kalian aku publish ATTFY disana juga jangan?

Udah si itu aja, terimakasih ya, see you in next chapter.

Salam Sayang

Halona Jill


End file.
